Awake – Wach
by wine witch
Summary: Nach zwanzig Jahren findet die Direktorin des St. Mungo-Hospitals, Hermione Granger, endlich einen Weg, ihrem Langzeit-Komapatienten zu helfen. Was wird sie finden, wenn sie in die Geheimnisse seines Geistes eindringt? SS/HG, HDT-konform, jedoch ohne Epilog. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "Awake" von Theolyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Awake – Wach**

Originaltitel: Awake

Autor: Theolyn

Übersetzt von Wine Witch

Beta-Korrektur: Sun and Stars und Fedora23.  
Vielen Dank für Eure sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

* * *

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:

Herzlichen Dank an Theolyn für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Master-Heilerin Dr. med. Hermione Granger zog die abgewetzte Akte des Patienten 0691 von ihrem wohlbekannten Platz im Regal für „Problempatienten". Über die Jahre hatten die Unterlagen vieler Patienten eine Zeitlang dort residiert. Einige hatte sie geheilt. Einige hatte sie verloren. Einige waren aus ihrer Fürsorge anderswohin entlassen worden. Aber keiner hatte sich so lange in einem Schwebezustand befunden wie dieser. Und jetzt, endlich, nach zwanzig frustrierenden Jahren, war die Zeit dieses Patienten gekommen.

Hermione strich vorsichtig die Außenseite des Ordners entlang und löste die Zugangssperrzauber, die alles darin nur ihren Augen allein zugänglich machten. Akribisch genau ging sie ihre Notizen durch, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit lange schon in ihrem Gedächtnis eingegraben waren. Sie hätte gerne gedacht, dass jeder Patient, der in ihre Fürsorge kam, die gleiche, sorgfältige Beachtung erfuhr. Aber sie wusste, dass dies nicht ganz stimmte. Jeder Patient war einzigartig, ja. Und praktisch jeder Patient war für irgendjemanden jemand Besonderes …, aber dieser Patient, dieser Patient war für jeden jemand Besonderes. In der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft. Es war ein feiner Unterschied, aber ein grundlegender.

Während sie sich mit vielen Patienten beschäftigt hatte, die den Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden hatten, hegte sie für diesen eine andere Art von Entschlossenheit. Als sie die Grenzen dessen erreicht hatte, was Magie für ihn tun konnte, war es tatsächlich diese Zielstrebigkeit gewesen, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich mit ihrem Zeitumkehrer den Weg in die Muggelwissenschaft der Neurologie zu bahnen und ihren Master in Heilkunde durch einen altmodischen Doktor der Medizin zu ergänzen. Sieben Jahre Schlafmangel waren eine Strapaze für ihren Körper gewesen und mörderisch für ihre ohnehin auf tönernen Füßen stehende Ehe trotz des offensichtlichen Stolzes, den Ron aufgrund ihrer Leistungen gezeigt hatte. Aber die Ergebnisse waren es wert gewesen. Natürlich nicht im Fall von Patient 0691, zumindest noch nicht. Er schlummerte weiter. Aber andere, inzwischen viele andere, hatten davon profitiert.

Hermione griff nach den EEGs des Patienten. Sie hatte ein Jahr ständigen Kampfes gebraucht, um dieses intelligente Gerät ihrer wachsenden Sammlung von medizinischen Muggelgeräten hinzuzufügen. Die Treuhänder hatten es erst zugelassen, als sie ihre gefährlichste Waffe gezückt hatte: Harry Potter, der drohte, den Tagespropheten zu alarmieren, dass das St. Mungo nicht ALLES versuchte, um den größten Helden von Dumbledores Krieg zu heilen. Danach hatten die Knauser ihre fest zugeschnürten Geldbeutel problemlos geöffnet.

Sie betrachtete das erste EEG-Diagramm genau. Es war sehr aufregend gewesen zu sehen, wie das Gerät ihre medizinische Intuition bestätigte. Dieser brillante, bissige Verstand war da drinnen, immer noch vital und lebendig, fest verschlossen unter seinen Okklumentikschilden, rege, aber unerreichbar wie ein Raketenkommandant in einem kalten Kriegsbunker.

Spätere Auswertungen waren immer weniger beruhigend gewesen. Er bewegte sich weg von ihnen, so glaubte Hermione. Die Perioden geistiger Aktivität wurden weniger. Weniger regelmäßig. Weniger hektisch. Bald, ahnte sie, würde er vollkommen verschwunden sein, und das blasse Fleisch seines Körpers würde nichts als eine leere Hülle werden.

Allein der Gedanke daran versetzte ihren Bauch in verzweifelten Aufruhr … aber – daran erinnerte sie sich selbst immer wieder –, dass das Ende nahte, war Grund zur Hoffnung. Seine Schilde würden brechen, sobald er sich über sie hinaus entfernte.

Es war sowohl frustrierend als auch äußerst erstaunlich, dass seine Verteidigungswälle so lange gehalten hatten. Hermione hielt dies für einen starken Beweis – hätten sie einen gebraucht – für die Macht seiner Magie und für die schiere Brillanz ihrer Konstruktion, dass seine Okklumentikschilde über so viele Jahre hinweg undurchdringlich geblieben waren. Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort unfähig gewesen war, sie zu brechen. Sie waren perfekt. Oder waren es gewesen. Erst jetzt, endlich, nur weil sein Verstand ihnen entglitt, hatte die Konstruktion zu versagen begonnen. Sie war beinahe, beinahe durchgekommen. Wäre sie ein wenig ausgeruhter gewesen, ein wenig energiegeladener, ein wenig mehr in Höchstform, dann hätte sie Erfolg haben können.

Dieses Mal war sie vorbereitet. Sie hatte geschlafen. Volle sechs Stunden, eine echte Leistung für sie. Sie hatte eine volle Mahlzeit gegessen, inklusive der Kohlehydrate und Fette, die sie normalerweise mied. Und sie hatte sich den ganzen Morgen zurückgehalten und nicht einmal einen Wingardium Leviosa benutzt. Ihre Batterien, physisch, geistig und magisch, waren voll aufgeladen.

Sie war so bereit, wie sie nur sein konnte. Heute. Heute würde sie ihn erreichen. Heute würde sie Severus Snape nach Hause bringen.

Granger klemmte sich die Akte unter den Arm, steckte in jede ihrer Taschen eine Zaubertrankphiole und verließ ihr Büro. Obwohl es sie drängte anzufangen, nahm sie sich die Zeit, jede Heilerin und jeden Heiler zu begrüßen, die sie unterwegs traf. Ein Wort hier, eine Geste da, ein dezenter Vorschlag, wo er gebraucht wurde. Sie hatte lang und hart gearbeitet, um diese altmodische Institution in ein Modell an Effizienz zu verwandeln, und sie würde die Arbeitsmoral nicht schwächen, indem sie irgendein Mitglied ihrer Belegschaft zu kurz kommen ließ. Sie verdienten ihr Bestes. Sogar jetzt.

Obwohl sie eine Dreiviertelstunde brauchte, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, bedauerte sie dies nicht. Ihre langsame Tour hatte einen gerade entstehenden Irrtum aufgedeckt, drei bescheidene Erfolge und eine Assistentin, von der sie jetzt überzeugt war, dass sie befördert werden sollte. Sie würde sich am nächsten Morgen um die Beförderung kümmern. Gab es einen größeren Erfolg, als zuzusehen, wie jemand sich entwickelte, den sie geschult hatte?

Patient 0691 zurückbringen. Ja. Genau das.

Station C war ruhig, einfach gestaltet und schön. Sie lag Richtung Westen und war am Nachmittag vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet. Draußen rauschte eine Gruppe Lorbeerbäume und schickte jedes Mal, wenn ein Windhauch durch sie strich, Duft und Geräusche hinein. Es war eine alte Station, daher waren die Räume großzügig, nicht öffentlich zugänglich und heiß begehrt. Nur die wohlhabendsten Familien konnten sich den Aufpreis für diese Etage leisten.

Kaum ein Ort – so die Meinung der Treuhänder –, um einen Langzeit-Komapatienten unterzubringen. Sie kämpfte und gewann auch diesen Krieg. Auch wenn Snape sich möglicherweise seiner Umgebung nicht bewusst war, Hermione war es. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke, dass er in einem sonnendurchfluteten Raum lag. Nach einem in kalten Kerkern verbrachten Leben schien dies das Mindeste, was sie für ihn tun konnte.

Selbst für einen Master der Heilkunst war Legilimentik ohne Augenkontakt schwierig auszuführen. Sie würde hundertprozentige Konzentration benötigen. All ihre eigenen Schilde und Verteidigungswälle würden für den Vorgang vollständig gesenkt werden müssen, um einen winzigen Erfolg erlangen zu können.

Obwohl der Krieg lange vorüber war, war Hermione wie jeder andere Veteran unfähig, schutzlos zu operieren, und daher nahm sie sich die Zeit, die Tür, das Zimmer und die Fenster mit einem Öffnungs- und Schutzzauber zu versehen. Sie alle würden sich bei ihrem leisesten Gedanken öffnen, aber der Zauber würde alles, was weniger mächtig als ein volles Aurorenregiment war, davon abhalten hereinzukommen.

Als Nächstes stellte sie vorsichtig zwei Zaubertränke auf den Nachttisch. Einen davon hoffte sie zu verabreichen. Der andere? Nun, er hatte das Recht auf diesen, wenn er sich dafür entschied. Sie hoffte jedoch, er würde das nicht tun …, aber die Entscheidung war dennoch seine.

Sie schob einen stabilen Stuhl ein Stück näher an die Seite seines Bettes. Dann strich sie ihre Roben glatt und starrte auf ihren Patienten. Dies würde hoffentlich das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn unbeteiligt sah.

Ehe sie sich setzte, strich sie mit kühler, professioneller Hand über sein kurzgeschnittenes Haar. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung drückte sie dann einen leichten Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Viel Glück", sagte sie zu sich selbst so sehr wie zu ihm. Dann setzte sie sich und nahm seine Hand in ihre beiden Hände.

„Auf geht es, Professor. Schauen wir, ob wir Sie diesmal finden."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Er saß mit gekreuzten Beinen und genoss das Spiel des Sonnenlichts auf seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Wenn er die Lider öffnete, würde da nichts sein. Er hatte in einem nichtssagenden, weißen Raum gesessen. Aber mit geschlossenen Lidern konnte er fast ein Muster ausmachen. Sonnenlicht durch raschelnde Blätter. Es war ein unbedeutendes Vergnügen …, aber es war dennoch ein Vergnügen. Es war ein Gefühl …, und Gefühle waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich rar geworden.

Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Zu Anfang, als er an diesem Ort zwischen den Orten angekommen war, hatte es entbehrliche Gefühle gegeben. Trübe, blubbernde, bittere Wellen von Erinnerung und Gefühl. Als er sich anfangs hier gefangen fand, hatte er keine Wahl gehabt, als jeden Moment seines elenden Lebens wieder zu erleben, wieder, wieder und immer wieder.

Zum Glück hatte die bittere Ungerechtigkeit mit der tausendsten Wiederholung ihren Stachel verloren. Während der nächsten tausend Projektionen betrachtete er die Oper seines Lebens mit intellektueller Neugierde. Und zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte er bemerkt, dass die Dinge vielleicht nicht ganz so ungerecht waren, wie er sie erlebt hatte.

Oh, er hatte ein miserables Blatt erhalten, das stand außer Frage. Ein Vater, der ihn misshandelte. Eine Mutter ohne Rückgrat. Bittere Armut. Aber Durchsicht nach Durchsicht hatte schrittweise die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, die er hatte verstreichen lassen. Die Freundlichkeiten, die er übersehen hatte. Die Hände, die sich ihm entgegengestreckt und die er weggeschlagen hatte. Wieder und wieder hatte er das Elend der Freude vorgezogen. Dunkelheit dem Licht. Schmerz dem Vergnügen. Dummes, dummes Kind. Er hatte einen ausgezeichneten Verstand gehabt. Einen willigen Körper. Eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe. Aus diesem Blickwinkel war es offensichtlich, dass er dieses Rüstzeug hätte nutzen können, um Glück zu finden. Aber das hatte er nicht getan.

Diese Entdeckung, dass er bei seinem eigenen Leiden mitgewirkt hatte, hatte ihn in eine Periode des Bedauerns geführt, eine Zeit, in der die Geschichte seines Lebens eine Geschichte von Traurigkeit war. Während der Film seines Lebens wieder und wieder gelaufen war, hatte er geweint. Um sich selbst. Um andere. Der ganzen Tragödie wegen. Er hatte jede Träne geweint, die er auf Erden unvergossen gelassen hatte, bis er sich ausgehöhlt fühlte. Bis der Quell der Trauer ausgetrocknet war. Bis aller Schmerz in ihm dahingeschwunden war.

Und doch war der Film seines Lebens weiter abgelaufen, auch wenn sein Schmerz verschwunden war. Da er sonst nichts hatte, worüber er nachdenken musste, hatte er weiter zugesehen. Er spielte sich tausend weitere Male ab, bis er entdeckte, dass er alles mit Humor betrachtete. Ihm wurde klar, dass sein Leben keine Tragödie gewesen war. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war eine Komödie gewesen. Eine großartige Komödie. Eine Farce über alle Farcen hinaus. Und er, der sich selbstgerecht in seinem Schmerz gesuhlt hatte, war der größte aller Clowns gewesen. Er hatte die nächsten tausend Wiederholungen damit zugebracht, über seine eigene Dummheit zu lachen, so sehr, dass wieder einmal Tränen unaufhaltsam über seine metaphysischen Wangen tropften.

Dies hatte er sehr genossen. Es war eine gute Zeit gewesen. Eine glückliche Zeit.

Und immer noch war der Film weitergelaufen. Beim millionsten Ansehen hatte er entdeckt, dass all seine Kategorisierungen, als seine posthumen Bewertungen (denn was war dieser Ort, wenn nicht ein fahles Jenseits?) bedeutungslos gewesen waren. Mit großer Zuneigung erkannte er, dass nichts davon von Bedeutung war. Tragödie. Komödie. Real. Irreal. Nichts davon spielte eine Rolle. Es war alles dasselbe. Es war einfach Leben.

Und damit hatte der Film zu spielen aufgehört.

Er hatte begonnen, still zu werden. Er hatte Stille in sich gefunden. Er hatte begonnen, überhaupt nichts zu sein. Und das fühlte sich wie ein Trost, wie eine Art Frieden an.

Er vermutete, dass er begann, in das Nichts zu entschwinden. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit einem vagen Bedauern. Wenn er es nur alles noch einmal tun könnte. Aber dann wiederum war es, was es war … oder?

Während der Frieden in ihm zunahm, wuchsen auch seine Phantasien. Es passierte selten, aber in unregelmäßigen Abständen, wenn ihn die Leere am stärksten lockte, kam ein Gedanke aus dem Nichts, wurde größer und breitete sich um ihn herum aus. Es war eher eine Phantasie als eine Erinnerung, ein Ort, an dem er nie gewesen war, ein Ereignis, das er nie erlebt hatte, ein Mensch, den er nicht geliebt hatte. Er fühlte, wie er sich in nichts auflöste, verloren im Spiel des Lichts auf seinen Lidern, und dann wanderte er plötzlich einen Feldweg entlang, staunte über die Beschaffenheit des Staubs unter seinen nackten Füßen oder genoss das Summen der Insekten um ihn herum.

Einmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er das Fell eines hechelnden Leoparden streichelte, während dessen fremdartige Pupillen ihm bis in die Seele sahen. Ein anderes Mal war er ein Muggelarzt, der Hitze und Unbequemlichkeit ignorierte, um medizinische Versorgung dorthin zu bringen, wo sie am meisten benötigt wurde. Einmal war es ein großartiger Tag, den er an einem verlassenen Strand damit verbrachte, die Gezeiten kommen und gehen zu sehen.

Dass diese Visionen erschienen, wann immer er ernsthaft erwog, der Leere nachzugeben, brachte ihn dazu zu glauben, dass sein Unterbewusstsein vielleicht noch nicht bereit für das Vergessen war. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, gab er zu, dass er trotz seiner Perspektive … mehr ersehnte.

Ein anderes Mal. Immer noch an diesem Ort. Sein Bewusstsein geriet aus den Fugen. Dieses Mal, dachte er für einen Moment, könnte es der Zeitpunkt sein. Der Zeitpunkt, an dem er endlich verloren sein würde. Er würde loslassen. Er würde weitergehen, falls es etwas gab, wohin man weitergehen konnte. Vielleicht würde er dort mehr von dem bekommen, wonach er sich sehnte. Und wenn nicht, nun, das würde er nie erfahren, nicht wahr? Ja. Es war Zeit. Zeit loszulassen.

Dann, wie es oft passierte, wenn er nahe am Vergessen war, lieferte sein Unterbewusstsein eine Ablenkung.

Diesmal eine Frau. Eine, die er wiedererkannte. Oh, er hatte natürlich einige Details festgestellt. Ihr Gesicht war gereift. Wo es zuvor die Blüte der Jugend gezeigt hatte, eine Schönheit, die ihn nicht einmal, als er jung gewesen war, interessiert hatte, zeigte es nun … Würde war das richtige Wort. Und Intensität. Ah, Intensität. Ein Gefühl der eigenen Wichtigkeit, der eigenen Aufgaben in der Welt. Das hatte er auch einmal gehabt.

Dass er sie von diesen Qualitäten erfüllt sah … war faszinierend. Vielleicht war er von der Reise seines Lebens nicht so losgelöst, wie er gedacht hatte. Vielleicht gab es Bereiche seines Unterbewusstseins, die er letztlich noch nicht ausgelotet hatte. Der Gedanke fesselte ihn augenblicklich.

Aber diese Erforschung musste auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt warten. Er würde keinen Moment der Erfahrung, die vor ihm lag, vergeuden.

Er streckte seine Glieder, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging auf Hermione Granger zu.

Von ihrem Platz neben seiner schlafenden Gestalt fokussierte Hermione ihren magischen Willen. Mittels Legilimentik durchkämmte sie vorsichtig die Oberfläche von Severus Snapes Schilden. Zentimeterweise untersuchte sie sie, wie so viele Male zuvor. Sie waren noch immer intakt, aber im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, als sie dies getan hatte, fand sie jetzt Stellen, wo sie fast unmerklich … flackerten.

Es war ein delikates Geschehen, aber es schien sich auszubreiten. Sie folgte einem Flackern, folgte ihm zurück zu seinem Ursprungspunkt.

Da. Genau da. Was sie gestern gesehen, aber nicht die Reserven zu erkunden gehabt hatte. Eine Ecke, die sich aufwölbte wie ein Stückchen alte Tapete. Sie fokussierte ihren Willen darauf und zupfte sacht. Sie gab nach. Und unter ihr … sah es wie ein Loch aus. Eine winzige Öffnung. Aber eine winzige Öffnung war alles, was sie brauchte. Sie hatte hier schließlich keinen Körper. Flach atmend, um die Erregung zu kontrollieren, die sie durchfuhr, ließ Hermione Granger ihren Geist in seinen gleiten.

Ihr erster Eindruck war ausgedehnte Leere. Unermessliche, weiße Leere. Nichtssagend zunächst. Dann Licht. Nicht das kühle Flimmern von Fluoreszenz oder das schwache Flackern von Fackeln, sondern das volle, warme Spektrum des Sonnenlichts, so dass die Umgebung sich sauber und warm statt kühl und klinisch anfühlte. Sie hatte also recht gehabt, ihn der Sonne auszusetzen. Denn hier war er. Er saß im Schneidersitz, seine scharfen Gesichtszüge entspannt, sein hagerer Körper ganz still.

Oder die Projektion seines Körpers, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Sein Körper war anderswo, siechte in einem Krankenhausbett dahin. Nein, dies war nicht sein Körper. Dies war die Projektion seines Geistes, wie er sich selbst sah.

Er trug weiche, graue Flanellhosen und eine grobgewebtes, weißes Hemd. Sein Haar war ungeschnitten und fiel weich und sauber auf seine Schultern. Die Linien permanenter Sorge, die sein Gesicht sogar im Koma zeichneten, waren hier so schwach, dass sie kaum sichtbar waren.

„Professor", sagte sie.

Bewusst langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Sie sahen wie immer aus, dunkel, ihrer Meinung nach unergründlich und gänzlich vertraut trotz der Jahrzehnte, seit sie sie zuletzt geöffnet gesehen hatte. Götter. Er war es.

Seltsamerweise schien er weder überrascht noch schockiert, sie dort zu sehen. Vielleicht war er sich irgendwie ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst gewesen, der zahllosen Stunden, die sie über die Jahre genau auf diesem Stuhl zugebracht und versucht hatte, ihn in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzubringen. Wer wusste, was er in seinem ausgedehnten Schwebezustand erlebt hatte? Was immer der Grund war, er schien äußerst gelassen darüber, sie plötzlich hier zu vorzufinden.

Er streckte sich, und als er aufstand, bemerkte sie dieselbe lässige Anmut, die sie als Kind schon verblüfft hatte. Sie hier und jetzt zu sehen, ließ sie tief im Hals einen Kloß spüren. Er war wirklich da. Und nach so langer Zeit war sie hier bei ihm.

„Ich habe Sie gefunden", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern.

Sein Mund verzog sich. Der Ausdruck erinnerte sie fast an ein Lächeln.

„Hermione Granger", sagte er langsam und genüsslich, als ob die Worte ihm gefielen. „Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen. Aber jetzt, da Sie gekommen sind, stelle ich fest, dass es irgendwie passt, dass Sie bei mir sind.

„Hier", sagte er und streckte eine Hand zu ihr hin.

Sie nahm sie in ihre und erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr tatsächlicher Körper anderswo seine Hand hielt.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, aber er nahm seine andere Hand und strich vorsichtig mit der Handfläche über ihre Wange.

„Solch ein Gesicht haben Sie", sagte er mit vor Freude warmer Stimme.

Und dann, zu ihrem völligen Schock, senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren herab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ihr Hirn brauchte, mit dem betäubenden Gefühl seines Mundes auf ihrem zu ringen. Er küsste sie, als sei sie der Quell allen Vergnügens, als sei er zufrieden, den Rest seines Lebens damit zu verbringen, nichts zu tun, als die tiefsten Konturen und Ausbuchtungen ihres Mundes zu erforschen. Es war gleichzeitig sinnlich und dennoch kontrolliert, als ob alles Sein sich auf den Punkt beschränkte, wo ihre beiden Münder verbunden waren.

Eine Minute? Vielleicht fünf? Nicht länger als zehn.

Eine entfernte Stimme in ihrem Kopf begann zu insistieren, dass sie es sich nicht leisten könne, so hemmungslos zu sein. Er war ihr Patient. Sie sollte ihm helfen, seinem Schwebezustand zu entkommen, und ihn nicht ermutigen, sie um den Verstand zu küssen. Und ihn zu ermutigen war, was sie tat, indem ihr Körper gegen seinen lehnte und sie mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine strich.

Nur mit dem tiefsten Bedauern löste sie ihren Mund von seinem …, nur, damit er sich zu ihrem Hals neigte und ihn ruhig und gründlich zu kosten begann.

Konzentration, Hermione, Konzentration, rügte sie sich selbst. Es ist nicht, als ob du das erste Mal den Mund eines Mannes auf deinem Hals hättest. (Dass es sich wie das erste Mal anfühlte oder, genauer gesagt, dass es sich intensiver anfühlte als je zuvor, war belanglos.) Während sie dies dachte, strichen seine Handflächen ihre Schlüsselbeine entlang und über ihre Brust, um ihre kleinen, festen Brüste zu umfassen.

„Entzückend", flüsterte er an ihrem Hals, während sein linker Daumen ihre Brustwarze berührte.

Das Gefühl war deutlich genug, um sie aus ihrer Umnachtung zu rütteln. „Professor!", quietschte sie, die Stimme eine Oktave höher als normal.

„Severus", korrigierte er und knabberte weiter.

Sie legte ihre beiden Handflächen auf seinen Brustkorb und schob ihn mit Nachdruck weg. „Severus, dann. Dazu bin ich nicht hier."

Eher fasziniert als verärgert neigte er den Kopf zur Seite. „Bist du nicht?" Nach einem Moment Pause beschloss er anscheinend mitzuspielen. Er trat zurück und kreuzte die Arme vor sich. „Und warum BIST du dann hier?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte sie und versuchte, sich selbst zu stabilisieren, „um dir zu helfen, diesen Ort zu verlassen."

Einige Minuten später versuchte sie immer noch, die Situation zu erläutern.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sowohl, um ihn klar zu bekommen als auch als Form der Kommunikation. „Wie ich vorhin erklärt habe, ist das Koma magisch, Severus. Es gibt keinen biologischen Grund dafür. Und was immer dir hier widerfahren ist, es war nicht das echte Leben. Dein Körper befindet sich in einem Bett im St. Mungo. Du bist ein Patient unter meiner Fürsorge. Und ich bin gekommen, um dir zu helfen, diesen Schwebezustand zu verlassen. Ich bin gekommen, um dir eine Wahl zu geben."

„Du bist meine Heilerin?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. Obwohl seine Lippen noch immer vom Küssen geschwollen waren, zeigte sein Gesicht einen gänzlich neutralen Ausdruck. „Also ist Zeit vergangen." Im Gegensatz zu seinem Gesicht funkelten seine Augen praktisch vor Interesse. Sie hatte sie nie zuvor so emotionsgeladen gesehen. „Du bist tatsächlich hier, an diesem Ort."

Hermione nickte. „Ich verwende Legilimentik, um deinen Geist zu besuchen, und das ist der Grund, warum unsere Zeit … begrenzt ist."

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Atmete tief. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste sie, dass er ihr glaubte.

„Ja, so ist das. Wir haben etwa zwei Drittel mit unserer bisherigen Aktivität verbraucht."

„Nach meiner Berechnung die Hälfte. Weißt du, trotzdem können wir dem nicht weiter frönen …" Sie holte hörbar Luft und zuckte die Achseln. „Nun, wir können es uns nicht erlauben, uns ablenken zu lassen."

„Verstanden." Er grinste. „Da ich jetzt deine Absicht kenne, werde ich … mich zurückhalten."

Sie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. „Danke dafür."

„Nun, Medihexe Granger. Was passiert als Nächstes?"

„Das, Professor Snape, hängt von Ihnen ab."

Sie öffnete ihre verschlungenen Hände und zeigte ihm zwei Phiolen mit Zaubertränken. „Grundsätzlich nimmst du einen der beiden. Sie sind natürlich Scheinbilder. Der echte Zaubertrank steht auf deinem Nachttisch, in einem verzauberten Behälter. Nimm den Trank hier, und der echte Trank wird deinem Körper verabreicht."

„Clever."

„Das wurde mir gesagt."

Er grinste wieder anerkennend, dann trat er vor und ergriff beide Trankphiolen. Er prüfte jede mit anscheinend professioneller Neugier, hielt sie gegen das Licht, beobachtete die Viscosität des Inhalts. Nach einer Minute entkorkte er die erste Phiole, spähte hinein, hielt sie an seine Nase und atmete tief ein.

„Pacem Nox", sagte er. Ein spärliches Lächeln erschien um seine Lippen. „Das süßeste, angenehmste magische Gift. Furchtbar schwierig herzustellen." Er schnupperte erneut daran. „Hast du es selbst gebraut?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast die Silfshaut ordentlich mariniert?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich darin ziemlich gut bin."

Er schniefte. „Du warst in diesen Dingen halbwegs kompetent. Ich nehme an, deine Fähigkeiten haben sich seit deinem frühen Versuch mit Vielsafttrank verbessert."

Sie schnaubte. „Du musstest DAS ansprechen, nicht wahr? Zum Glück für dich, haben sie sich verbessert. Ich habe eine volle Lizenz. Der Pacem wird funktionieren, und das gut …, falls er es ist, den du wählst."

„Also ist Heilerin Granger gekommen, um mir einen schmerzlosen, leichten Tod anzubieten." Er streichelte zärtlich die Flasche, fast, als ob er einen alten Freund begrüßte. „Interessant."

Sie nickte. „Wenn es der Tod ist, den du möchtest, hast du ein Recht auf ihn." Sie hielt inne. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, wenn ich sage, dass ich das lieber nicht hoffe."

„Verstanden. Und der andere Trank?" Er nahm die zweite Flasche von ihr entgegen, entkorkte sie und blähte die Nasenflügel aufgrund der unverkennbaren Kombination von Alraunenblättern und Zimt. Überrascht flogen seine Augenbrauen noch oben. „Stärkungstrank? Das einfachste Stimulans im Arsenal eines Brauers? Bitte erkläre mir, warum du glaubst, dass ein Trank aus dem Erstklässlercurriculum stark genug ist, mich aus einem ausgedehnten magischen Koma zu holen?"

„Natürlich ist nichts sicher. Aber unsere Testergebnisse deuten darauf hin, dass es funktionieren sollte. Das Koma ist nicht so tief …, aber du wirst zuerst deine Okklumentikschilde deaktivieren müssen."

„Meine Schilde?" Sein Körper erstarrte. „Meine Schilde." Eine Sturzflut einander folgender Gefühle lief über sein Gesicht. Sie ging zu schnell vorüber, als dass Hermione die einzelnen Emotionen hätte erkennen können …, aber sie gipfelte in einer, die sie erkannte … reumütiges Bedauern. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ein rostiges Lachen aus. „Götter. Meine Schilde."

Dann warf er den Kopf zurück und lachte aus ganzem Herzen, ein tiefer, wilder Klang. Er lachte so sehr und so lange, dass ihm tatsächlich die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Hermione erwog das Risiko, ihn mit einer Ohrfeige aus seiner Hysterie zu holen, als er sich von selbst beruhigte. „Die ganze Zeit", sagte er und grinste sie an, als hätte sie ihm einen derben Witz erzählt. „Wirklich eine Ewigkeit, und ich war hinter meinen eigenen verdammten Schilden gefangen." Er lachte wieder und nahm sich die Zeit, die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln abzutupfen. „Das ist ein starkes Stück, nicht wahr? Und wie lange bin ich jetzt hinter ihnen gewesen?"

„Der Krieg war vor zwanzig Jahren vorbei."

„Zwanzig Jahre." Immer noch lachend zuckte er die Achseln und schien gleichgültig zu sein. „Das fühlt sich in etwa richtig an. Der Krieg. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt. Wir haben gewonnen, nehme ich an? Potter war in der Lage, die große Tat zu vollbringen?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, das war er. Dank deiner Hilfe. Er hat es sogar überlebt."

Snapes Augenbrauen flogen nach oben. „Er hat überlebt? Nun, das ist tatsächlich eine Neuigkeit. Er hat es offensichtlich besser als ich gemacht." Wieder zuckte er die Achseln. „Und … mein Körper?"

Darüber konnte sie lächeln. „Intakt und am Stück, bis auf eine hübsche Ansammlung von Narben, die dir die Schlange hinterlassen hat. Sobald du deine Kraft wiedererlangt hast, denke ich, wirst du deine sterbliche Hülle in einem besseren Zustand vorfinden, als du dich erinnerst. Wir haben große Fortschritte bei der Aufhebung von Zerstörung durch dunkle Flüche gemacht und sogar das Cruciatussyndrom in den Griff bekommen. Dein armer Körper war ein ziemliches Wrack, als sie dich hereingebracht haben."

Er zuckte wieder die Achseln, als seien solche Dinge für ihn belanglos.

„Und mein juristischer Status?"

„Juristischer Status? Oh, ja. Das kannst du nicht wissen, oder? Du bist ein Held. Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse. Absolut und komplett von jeglichen Missetaten freigesprochen."

Wieder ein Schulterzucken, von dem Hermione zu vermuten begonnen hatte, dass es eher die Gefühle verbarg, als dass es deren Fehlen anzeigte.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich weiß, es ist viel Neues. Aber die Zeit ist kurz. Ich nähere mich dem Ende meiner Reserven hier, und wenn Sie jetzt nicht wählen, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir noch einmal eine Chance bekommen."

Hermione sah auf die Tränkephiolen nieder, die er in den Händen hielt. Ursprünglich war sie versucht gewesen, den Pacem Nox zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte mit der Idee gerungen, ihn nur herauszugeben, wenn er spezifisch danach fragte.

Aber sie lebte gemäß ihrem Eid als Heilerin. Erstens durfte sie keinen Schaden anrichten. Ihn gegen seinen Willen ins Leben zurückzerren? Ihrer Meinung nach war das der größte Schaden, den sie ihm zufügen konnte. Lass ihn haben, was er will, zumindest in diesem Punkt.

Severus Snape überschaute den großen, weißen Raum. Seinen Weg zu wählen, um diesen zu verlassen, war überhaupt nicht schwierig.

Wenn überhaupt, dann war alles, was er tun konnte, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dies war es, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte. Eine neue Möglichkeit. Eine neue Chance. Und hier war diese Chance. Mit dem, was er jetzt wusste, war er zuversichtlich, dass er es dieses Mal nicht verbocken würde. Er würde – das versprach er sich selbst – jedes bisschen Glück, das sich ihm bot, mit beiden Händen ergreifen, und er würde nicht loslassen, bis er alles hatte.

Dieses Mal würde er leben.

Eins nach dem anderen. Er drang tief in sich selbst zu dem Ort, wo seine Magie angesiedelt war. Wie viele Male hatte er in den ersten Jahren Zauber um Zauber erfolglos probiert in dem Bestreben, sich selbst aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien? Und dennoch, was er hätte tun müssen, hatte die ganze Zeit in seiner Macht gelegen. Was bin ich nur für ein Dummkopf, dachte er zu seinem eigenen Amüsement. Es passte, nicht wahr? Ärgerlich, ja. Aber dennoch passend.

Lass los, befahl er sich selbst. Rostig zuerst, und dann mit mehr Schwung, eine Spannung in ihm, die ihm so vertraut war, dass er sie fast vergessen hatte.

Die Wälle um ihn herum verblassten sofort. Er grinste. Verflixt, er würde sie kein bisschen vermissen. Genüsslich hob er seinen linken Arm, drehte seine Hand um und ließ die Flasche mit dem purpurfarbenen Trank zu Boden fallen. Sie zerbrach.

Er hatte dem Tod viele Male ein Schnippchen geschlagen, aber er konnte sich an kein einziges Mal erinnern, da dies so köstlich gewesen war.

Severus Snape trat zurück, hob die andere Phiole an seine immer noch geschwollenen Lippen und kehrte ins Leben zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Später an diesem Abend, beim wöchentlichen Donnerstagsabendessen, verriet Hermione ihren besten Freunden ihren Erfolg.

„Du hast es geschafft?", fragte Ron ungläubig, während eine fettige Knoblauchnudel aus seinem offenen Mund hing. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft?"

Siebenundzwanzig Jahre Freundschaft, sieben davon als seine Frau – und dennoch musste sie tief durchatmen, um das Essverhalten des Mannes zu tolerieren. „Das habe ich. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du deine Nudel schluckst, Ronald, und hör auf, so verdammt geschockt zu gucken. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich es nicht schaffe?"

Harry, der seinen eigenen Mund voller Essen während ihrer Enthüllung vergessen hatte, kaute, schluckte und sprach dann. „Natürlich nicht! Wenn jemand es tun konnte, dann du. Es erscheint nur so plötzlich. Jetzt. Nach zwanzig Jahren."

„Das ist lustig. Plötzlich nach zwanzig Jahren. Aber ich muss sagen, für mich fühlt es sich auch plötzlich an. Ich meine, ich habe es gerade so hinbekommen, um euch die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war wie alles bei uns. Ein Teil Mühe, Forschung und Vorbereitung und drei Teile unverschämtes Glück und Improvisation. Alles Glückssache, dass der legendäre Severus Snape nun wach ist, ausgeschlafen, und genau in diesem Moment seine Krankenschwestern in den Wahnsinn treibt."

Harrys Mund teilte sich zu einem jungenhaften Grinsen. „Ist er das? So garstig wie immer?"

Hermione grinste zurück. „Genau so. Es steckt nicht so viel Bösartigkeit dahinter, denke ich. Er ist nicht mehr so reizbar. Was seltsam ist, denn er scheint sich an nichts zu erinnern, seit diese miese Schlange ihn gebissen hat." Sie verzog das Gesicht, hauptsächlich, um ihren eigenen Ärger zu verbergen. „Für ihn ist es, als wäre alles gestern passiert, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Die Schlange beißt ihn, er gibt dir seine Erinnerungen und wacht dann zwanzig Jahre später auf. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er benommen und verwirrt ist. Aber das ist er nicht. Er ist scharfsinnig, und er ist kratzbürstig, und er ist sehr, sehr Snape."

Ron, der ein wenig verdutzt aussah, schnaubte. „Genau, was die Welt braucht. Severus Snape zurück, um sich auf ahnungslose Schüler stürzen."

„Nun, ich denke, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er sich auf irgendjemanden stürzt. Er hat noch eine Menge Kraft wiederzuerlangen, der arme Mann."

„Ich glaube", sagte Harry mit immer noch strahlendem Gesicht, „ein sich auf sie stürzender Snape ist genau das, was diese Welt braucht. Die Kerkerfledermaus ist zurück! Im Ernst, Hermione, zu hören, dass er wach ist, ist die beste Neuigkeit, die ich je vernommen habe."

Hermiones Augen wurden schmal und ihr Mund zog sich finster zusammen. „Harry James Potter. Du wirst nichts Dummes tun, oder? Ich weiß, dass du ihm Fragen stellen willst, aber du wirst warten, bis er seine Kraft wiedererlangt hat und dich abregen, ehe du anfängst, ihn zu plagen, nicht wahr?" Harry hob die Hände mit nach oben zeigenden Handflächen in einer Geste der Unschuld. „Und ihr müsst beide den Mund halten. Das Letzte, was wir brauchen, ist, dass der Prophet davon Wind bekommt. Der arme Mann würde belagert werden." Sie wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Also bleib weg von ihm."

Harry warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu. „Ich, vorschnell handeln ohne zu denken, Zerstörung und Chaos verursachen? Ich versichere dir, ich bin völlig reformiert. Frag Ginny."

Hermione musste lachen. „Dass ich nicht lache. Und Ginny wäre einer Meinung mit mir. Schau, gib ihm einfach ein wenig Zeit, ja? Für mich? Kein Reinschleichen auf die Station, zumindest nicht, bis ich dir grünes Licht gebe. Du auch, Ronald."

„Ich?" Ron sah wirklich überrascht aus. „Warum sollte ich mich hineinschleichen?" Er spießte eine Gabel voll Nudeln auf und schaufelte sie in seinen Mund. „Ich meine", sagte er und zeigte einen Mundvoll seines Essens, „er war auf unserer Seite und alles, also war er unser schmieriger Schwachkopf, und ich bin dankbar, aber er war dennoch ein Schwachkopf, oder?"

Harry nickte. „Das war er. Und jetzt kann er das wieder sein. Vielleicht." Und hier nickte er unterwürfig Richtung Hermione, „Wenn sie uns höchstpersönlich die Erlaubnis erteilt, können wie ihn sogar zum Donnerstagsabendessen einladen. Ihn von Erwachsenem zu Erwachsenem kennenlernen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und legte seine Gabel nieder. „Nun, das war es. Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Verdammte Scheiße." Er reichte die Flasche an Harry weiter, der sich hinüberlehnte und sein und Hermiones Glas auffüllte.

„Nun, wenn das Essen vorbei ist, lasst uns einen Toast aussprechen. Auf geht's, Ron. Heb dein Glas. Auf unseren schmierigen Schwachkopf, den tapfersten Mann, der je gelebt hat, der unsere ganze Welt gerettet hat. Severus Snape."

„Severus Snape", tönten sie alle, hoben ihre Gläser und kippten sie hinunter.

Nach einem Moment Pause hob Ron sein Glas erneut. „Oi. Füll diesen Pokal, Harry. Ich habe noch einen. Auf die Frau, die den schmierigen Schwachkopf gerettet hat. Oh, Halt. Glück oder Leistung, ohne dich hätte er es nicht geschafft, und du weißt das. Auf Hermione Granger, die schlauste Hexe ihrer Zeit."

„Hermione! Lange möge sie regieren! Hier, hier!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, nahm aber dennoch einen tiefen Zug.

Als Hermione später an diesem Abend auf die Veranda des Grimmauld Place trat, um nach Hause zu apparieren, holte Ron sie ein.

„He, du. Hast du eine Minute?"

Hermione nickte. „Ich wollte ein wenig Papierkram aufarbeiten, aber ich habe ein paar Minuten."

„Was ich drinnen gesagt habe … über Snape … Ich wusste immer, dass du es hinbekommen würdest, weißt du. Immer." Er streckte die Hand aus, ergriff eine ihrer Locken, zog sie gerade und maß, wie lange ihr Haar tatsächlich war. Sie faszinierten ihn immer, die zusätzlichen dreißig Zentimeter Länge, die in ihrer Lockenmasse verborgen waren. „Jede Nacht, wenn du gelernt hast, jedes verpasste Abendessen, jedes Mal, wenn ich mich selbst bedauert habe, wusste ich immer, dass das, was du tatest, verdammt wichtig war. Nach allem, was er für uns getan hat, musste jemand Snape retten, und ich wusste immer, dass du es sein würdest." Er ließ die Locke los und sah zu, wie sie wieder in ihre Form zurückschnellte. „Boing", sagte er zum Abschluss des Rituals.

Hermione lächelte über die Geste. „Ich wusste das. Ich wusste, dass du immer an mich geglaubt hast …, selbst dann, wenn die Situation schwierig war."

„Ja. Das ist es in etwa, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte." Er räusperte sich nervös. „Könnten wir für eine Minute … darüber reden?"

„Darüber?" Hermione brauchte nur einen Moment, um zu erfassen, wovon er sprach; eine Diskussion über den Grund ihrer Trennung war jahrelang tabu gewesen. In der Vergangenheit hatte jeder Versuch einer Diskussion darüber, was sie anders hätten tun können, in einem Riesenstreit geendet. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, wenn er ein wenig mehr Geduld gehabt hätte, hätten sie es hinbekommen. Und er hatte geschrien, wenn sie sich nur etwas weniger auf ihre Ziele konzentriert hätte und etwas mehr auf ihn, wäre alles gut gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals nachgegeben. Nach etwa einem Jahr konstanten Streitens hatte Harry sie gezwungen, sich darauf zu einigen, dass die Wahrheit irgendwo zwischen beiden Meinungen lag, und hatte die Debatte offiziell für beendet erklärt.

Aber Zeit war vergangen, und der brennende Schmerz hatte nachgelassen. Meistens waren sie wieder beste Freunde. Was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass es an der Zeit war, über alles zu reden.

„Ja. Okay."

„Was ist mit uns passiert? Ich meine, wir hätten miteinander auskommen sollen, oder? Lag es wirklich nur daran, dass ich nicht geduldig genug war?"

„Ronald." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich glaube das nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich. Ich beginne zu glauben, dass wir nie hätten zusammen sein sollen. Nicht in der Art und Weise?"

„Wirklich?" Seine Sommersprossen wurden dunkler wie immer, wenn er eine starke Emotion empfand. „Denn ich beginne auch so darüber zu denken. Aber warum? Warum sollten wir nicht?"

Hermione seufzte, setzte sich auf die Stufe und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihr zu setzen. „Wir waren immer dicke Freunde. Richtig? Immer. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht haben wir versucht, diese Freundschaft zu etwas zu machen, was nie sein sollte. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie verloren wir waren, als wir miteinander auszugehen begannen?"

Ron nickte. „Jo. Welt ist gerettet, und jetzt?"

„Genau. Und Fred war tot, und Harry war wie gelähmt durch sein ganzes Trauma, und alles war im Chaos. Vielleicht brauchten wir nur etwas, woran wir glauben konnten. Und wir haben uns geschnappt, was wir hatten und nannten es Liebe. Aber vielleicht war es das nie."

Er schloss die Augen. Etwas von der Last, der Sorge, schien aus seinem Gesicht zu verschwinden. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatten seine Sommersprossen wieder ihre normale Farbe. „Ich glaube, damit könntest du recht haben. Egal, wie sehr wir uns bemüht haben …"

Hermione nickte, „… es gab nichts, was einer von uns hätte tun können." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie wieder. „Weißt du, Harry versuchte, mir genau das zu sagen, nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten, aber ich habe nicht zugehört."

„Ja. Mir sagte er es auch. Der nervige Auserwählte … Ich hasse es, wenn er recht hat. Lass uns ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben."

Beide grinsten einander an. Hermione fühlte, wie der Druck in ihrer Brust nachließ, als ob sich ein Knoten in ihr gelöst hatte. „Jetzt scheint es offensichtlich, oder? Du hasst Lesen, und ich hasse das verdammte Quidditch."

Er lachte, und sie lachte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Weißt du, es schmerzt ein bisschen zuzugeben, dass ich so hart um etwas gekämpft habe, das nie funktioniert hätte."

„Ja, mich auch. Aber es macht mir auch Hoffnung. Weißt du, dass Megan und ich es anders machen können."

DAS war es also, worum es ging. Sie lächelte in die Dunkelheit. „Du und Megan seid jetzt schon anders. Ihr seid wunderbar miteinander. Ihr wollt dieselben Dinge im Leben. Und sie ist verrückt nach dir. Und sie will ein halbes Dutzend Babys. Sie ist genau, was du willst, nicht wahr?"

Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie hören, wie sich ein Lächeln darauf ausbreitete. „Ja."

Sie hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Worauf in Merlins Namen wartest du eigentlich? Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, mit dem Rest deines Lebens anzufangen?"

Die Sommersprossen wurden wieder dunkler, und ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Rons Gesicht. „Nun, tatsächlich", sagte er und zog eine Schmuckschachtel aus seiner Tasche, „denke ich, es ist Zeit."

Hermiones plötzlich schmerzendes Herz holperte bei der Erinnerung an eine andere Schachtel in seiner Hand, Jahre zuvor. Eine mit einem winzigen Diamantsplitter und einem Wirbel von Träumen, die daran hingen. Aber das war nicht richtig gewesen. Dies, das wusste sie im tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzens, war es.

„Ich schleppe ihn schon seit Wochen mit mir herum." Sein Grinsen wurde verlegen. „Ich wollte nur zuerst mit dir reden. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich bereit bin." Er hob den Deckel, um einen Granatsolitär zu zeigen. „Ich weiß, er entspricht nicht der Tradition. Aber wir sind beide Gryffindors, deshalb glaube ich, er wird ihr gefallen." Er hielt inne und sah zu ihr auf. „Du glaubst, dass ich bereit bin, richtig?"

Hermione fühlte einen Sturm von Emotionen und war erleichtert zu bemerken, dass in der Mischung aus Trauer, Schmerz und Freude die Freude das stärkste Gefühl war. Sie warf ihre Arme um seine Schultern, vorsichtig, um ihm nicht den Ring aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Ich bin mir dessen sicher." Sie drückte einen Kuss auf seine rote Wange.

„Also habe ich deinen Segen?"

„Meinen ganzen Segen und mehr", sagte sie und hängte sich bei ihrem besten Freund ein. „Er hat wirklich eine wunderschöne Farbe. Lass uns wieder hineingehen und es Harry und Gin erzählen. Wir können einen Sekt aufmachen und ihren Segen bekommen. Ich liebe dich, Ronald Weasley."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ja. Ich dich auch, „Mione. Ich auch."

Tagesprophet, 2. Oktober 2017

WACH!

Von Rita Skeeter

Es geht das Gerücht um, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, ein Kriegsheld, der seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts in suspekter Isolation im St. Mungo gehalten wurde, aus seinem verlautbarten „Koma" erwacht ist. Die Direktorin des St. Mungo, Hermione Granger, MH, die ihn angeblich seit über zwanzig Jahren zu reanimieren versucht, war nicht bereit, zu der Angelegenheit einen Kommentar abzugeben.

Vorausgesetzt, dass der Mann tatsächlich im Koma lag, – eine Annahme, die diese Reporterin schwer zu glauben findet –, wirft die Tatsache, dass die Wiederbelebung Snapes ein zwanzig Jahre lang dauerndes Unterfangen war, große Zweifel auf Grangers Kompetenz als Direktorin. Dennoch sind die Fans des Professors begeistert, ihn wieder unter den Lebenden zu haben.

„Ich habe immer an ihn geglaubt", sagte Mrs. Padma Horscht, geborene Patil, eine ehemalige Schülerin des Schulleiters, „und wir sind alle wirklich dankbar, ihn wiederzuhaben!"

Es gibt bisher keine offizielle Information zum aktuellen Zustand des Schulleiters, aber diese Reporterin war in der Lage zu ermitteln, dass ein Muggelpsychiater zum Team gehört, das sich um ihn kümmert. Was ist Wahrheit, was ist Dichtung? Hat Snape zwanzig Jahre geschlafen? Oder geht hier eher etwas Schändliches vor? Und weshalb wurde ein Muggelpsychiater zugezogen? Ob der arme Mann als Ergebnis seiner medizinischen Tortur an einer Geisteskrankheit leidet oder nicht, bleibt abzuwarten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Severus Snape hielt seinen linken Arm hoch und sah sich den Kontrast des Dunklen Mals auf seiner weißen Haut an. Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er das Dunkle Mal mit Ekel und Abscheu angesehen hatte, betrachtete er es jetzt neutral. Nicht, dass es ihm gefiel; bestenfalls war es ein ästhetisch herausforderndes Souvenir einer schlechten Entscheidung im Leben. Aber sollte es sich nicht … folgenreicher anfühlen? Interessant. Nach einem Moment begann sein Arm vor Ermüdung zu zittern, und er senkte ihn daher wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Bei allem Bemühen, sein Körper war völlig daneben. Die leichteste physische Anstrengung ließ ihn zittrig werden und nach Luft japsen. Er konnte kaum bis zum Klo und zurück humpeln, ohne zu fallen. Die Krankenschwestern boten weiter Bettpfannen an, aber da er die letzten zwanzig Jahre im Liegen gepinkelt hatte, sah er keinerlei Grund, diese spezielle Angewohnheit beizubehalten.

Selbst zu essen war strapaziös. Er hatte die anfänglichen Versuche, ihn per Strohhalm mit Brei zu füttern, zornig aufgenommen. Nach seiner ersten Mahlzeit, bei der er darum gerungen hatte, mit einem Löffel Zerealien zu seinem Mund zu bringen, hatte er seinen Wutanfall beinahe bereut. Auch wenn er in Versuchung war, leistete er keine Abbitte. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Er würde allein essen oder verhungern. Und wenn er eine Stunde brauchte, um die Zerealien vom Tisch zu seinem Mund zu bringen, dann würde es eben eine Stunde dauern. Es gab schließlich sonst nichts, was er zu tun hatte.

Er war praktisch hilflos.

Und dennoch, alldem zum Trotz, war er aus irgendeinem Grund begeistert.

Fremdartige Gedanken drängten sich immer wieder dorthin, wo ein elendes Gefühl vorherrschen sollte. Er sollte sich von seiner Schwäche gedemütigt fühlen, nicht wahr? Und trotzdem sah er seinen physischen Zustand klar als das, was er war: eine vorübergehende Phase auf seinem Weg zurück ins Leben. Er sollte sich jedes Mal gedemütigt fühlen, wenn er die Hilfe einer Krankenschwester brauchte, um die Toilette zu erreichen. Aber dem war nicht so. Seinen knochigen Hintern zu transportieren, war deren Job, oder? Er lieferte ihnen eine einträgliche Anstellung.

Woher kam diese Perspektive?

Granger-der-Erwachsenen zufolge (die jetzt im zarten Alter von siebenunddreißig anscheinend die verdammte Direktorin des St. Mungo war, gesegnet sei ihr übereifriges Streberherz) hatte er zwanzig Jahre lang im Koma gelegen. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, schienen die Anzeichen ihre etwas lächerliche Behauptung zu stützen.

Soweit es ihn betraf, war er in den qualvollen Strudel von Naginis Gift geraten und einen Moment später in diesem Zimmer wieder aufgetaucht. Alles in allem war es weitaus besser ausgegangen, als er erwartet hatte, und wahrscheinlich besser, als er es verdient hatte.

Und dennoch, trotz des Fehlens jeglicher Erinnerungen, konnte er nicht anders als spüren, dass _irgendetwas _in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Er war … irgendwo gewesen. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich fast daran erinnern konnte. Flüchtige Eindrücke von weiß. Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben. Aber er konnte es nicht greifen. Was immer passiert war, es hatte ihn verändert. Er fühlte sich … anders. Wo es zuvor in ihm einen Kessel gegeben hatte, der vor Hass, Reue und dutzenden Schattierungen emotionalen Schmerzes gebrodelt hatte, herrschte jetzt tiefer Frieden. Er stellte fest, dass er Dinge akzeptierte, die ihn sonst in Wut versetzt hätten. Er fand Freude an den einfachsten Aktivitäten seines derzeit eingeschränkten Lebens.

Es war höchst verwirrend.

Vielleicht war es, wie dieses verdammte Skeeter Weib angedeutet hatte. Vielleicht war er verrückt, trotz der Schlüsse, die Granger und ihr verflixter Psychiater gezogen hatten. Dennoch – um die Wahrheit zu sagen – war er auf dem Pfad der Verrücktheit herumgeirrt, nachdem Lily gestorben war, und dies fühlte sich anders an.

Lily. Da. Er hatte ihren Namen ohne niederschmetternde Gefühle gedacht. Er fühlte immer noch … etwas, wenn er diese beiden Silben dachte. Wärme. Traurigkeit. Einen Hauch von Bedauern? Aber selbst diese Gefühle waren dünn, ohne Substanz, als ob all ihre Toxizität dahingeschwunden war und nur etwas zurückgelassen hatte, das bestenfalls als bittersüße Zuneigung bezeichnet werden konnte.

Vielleicht war es eine bizarre Nachwirkung des Giftes, das seine Gefühlswelt auf den Kopf stellte. Er würde sich genauer damit beschäftigen müssen, sobald er von diesem verflixten Ort weg war.

Aber während er marginal daran interessiert war, den Grund für seinen neuen Gemütszustand herauszufinden, musste er – wenn auch nur sich selbst gegenüber – zugeben, dass er keinerlei Interesse daran hatte, ihn zu ändern. Überhaupt keines. Er fühlte sich entfesselt. Unbelastet. Neu.

Also grummelte er sich durch die Übungen, die ihm gegeben wurden, da zu grummeln seine Gewohnheit war, und zu grummeln rief ein faszinierendes Spektrum von Reaktionen von denen hervor, die er angrummelte. Aber in seinem Inneren war jeder schwache Schritt, den er auf zitternden Gliedern tat, jeder Tennisball, den er zusammendrückte, jede Krankenschwester, die er ärgerte, ein Vergnügen. Reines Vergnügen.

Dass jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte, als hätte er gerade einen Crucio durchlitten, war von geringem Belang. Aus Notwendigkeit war er im Dienst des Dunklen Lords relativ schmerzunempfindlich geworden. Irgendwie hatte er das Talent dafür eingebüßt, denn jetzt empfand er Beschwerden weitaus stärker. Aber auch wenn er sie fühlte, störte er sich nicht daran. Was war ein bisschen Schmerz, wenn es mit dem Gefühl einherging, dass das Blut durch seine Venen strömte? Welches Unbehagen konnte gegen den exquisiten Reiz von Schritten ankommen, die den Flur hinunter hallten? Oder das Zwitschern der Vögel draußen, oder der seltsam vertraute Duft der Lorbeerbäume, die sich in der Nachmittagsbrise reckten? Obgleich er sich bitterlich darüber beschwerte, gab er insgeheim zu, dass selbst der Brei, den sie ihn zu füttern insistierten, milchig, wohltuend und seltsam zufriedenstellend war, als ob er ein Loch in ihm füllte, das tiefer als Hunger reichte.

Verdammt, wenn er nicht … glücklich war. Er hatte mit diesem Gefühl nicht viel Erfahrung, aber er konnte es nicht anders definieren. Er verbarg es allerdings. Er hatte ein Image zu wahren. Aber Severus Snape, der gebrechliche, unleidliche Patient, der gerade unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt war, war dennoch glücklich.

Granger-die-Erwachsene selbst besuchte ihn später an diesem Tag. Sie hatte offensichtlich ihre katastrophalen Versuche eingestellt, ihr urwüchsiges Haar zu glätten, und erlaubte ihm, ihren Kopf wie ein Nimbus glänzender Locken statt einer Krause zu erweitern. Es war eine enorme Verbesserung. Ansonsten sah sie fast genau wie als junge Erwachsene aus. Ihr Gesicht war allerdings anders. Älter. Bedeutender. Es zeigte … Würde. Und warum um Himmels Willen sollte dieser Gedanke vertraut erscheinen? Zur Hölle damit.

Wenn es etwas in seinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand gab, das berechtigterweise frustrierend war, dann war es das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu, da so vieles, was er erfuhr, auf bizarre Art vertraut war. Granger hatte ihm einige der Theorien zu Komapatienten und deren Umfeld erklärt, und wie er Informationen aufgenommen haben könnte, auch wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war …, aber er glaubte nicht, dass das alles war.

Jedenfalls war Granger-die-Erwachsene höflich gewesen, professionell und völlig unbeeindruckt von seinem – wie er meinte – recht poetischen Schwall von Beschwerden. Dennoch konnte sie kaum verbergen, wie begeistert sie über seine fortschreitende Genesung zu sein schien; ihm zuzusehen, wie er das Zimmer ohne Hilfe durchquerte, hatte den Funken eines Lächelns in ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen gebracht, ehe sie wie verrückt Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett kritzelte. Dennoch rechnete er ihr das Stirnrunzeln hoch an, mit dem sie seine Beschwerden zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Hören Sie auf mit dem Gejammer", tönte sie als Antwort auf seine Litanei und benutzte dabei die aufreizend gleichmäßige Stimme, die alle hochrangigen medizinischen Profis zur Schau zu tragen schienen.

Der Versuch, Granger dazu zu bringen, diese Tonart abzuschalten, inspirierte ihn weiter dazu, seine Meinung über den Mangel an Geschmack des Breis kundzutun. Die Analogie, die er dazu entwickelte, fand er ziemlich kreativ, aber sie brachte Granger nur dazu, ihre tiefbraunen Augen zu verdrehen.

„Das Thema ist praktisch irrelevant; Sie sollten morgen feste Nahrung bekommen. Schonkost", sagte sie, und ihre Augen funkelten, als sie seine momentan trafen. „Lecker, lecker."

Er schaute sie böse an, und sie warf den Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals.

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu beschweren, und hören Sie auf, Mrs. Grady zu schikanieren. Sie ist eine gute Medihexe. Wenn sie kündigt, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie für den Reist Ihres Aufenthalts im St. Mungo Brei bekommen." Sie schaute auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Wenn Sie der Versuchung widerstehen können, meine Mitarbeiter verbal auseinanderzunehmen, dann werde ich sehen, was ich tun kann, damit Sie etwas Schmackhafteres zu essen bekommen."

Reflexartig sträubte er sich. „Ich bin kein Kind, das Sie bestechen können."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Bei all dem Gejammer wäre ich darauf nicht gekommen."

Er knurrte ihrer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wegen. War es ihr nicht klar, dass sie diese Angewohnheit von ihm gelernt hatte? Wie konnte sie es wagen?

Entweder entging ihr sein Zorn, oder sie ignorierte ihn absichtlich, denn die aufdringliche Hexe fuhr fort. „Wenn Sie so sehr gegen Bestechung sind, dann schätze ich, werden Sie Ihre besondere Prämie nicht haben wollen, die ich mitgebracht habe, um Sie für Ihre Leistungen heute in der Physio zu belohnen." Sie zeigte ihm kurz ein Buch, gerade lange genug, dass er den Titel sehen konnte. Er schaffte es gerade so, nicht vorzustürzen und es ihr aus der Hand zu reißen. Es war schließlich zwanzig Jahre her. Sicher hatte es Fortschritte in seinem Handwerk gegeben. Sein Hirn raste im Eiltempo. War Viceroys Rätsel gelöst? Waren Ersatzstoffe für irgendwelche vergessenen Zutaten gefunden worden? War der Zerfall von unter Stasiszauber liegenden Tränken endlich behoben worden?

Er wollte dieses Buch. Obwohl er in Versuchung war, sein Interesse abzustreiten in der Hoffnung, Granger-die-Erwachsene zu verärgern, konnte es passieren, dass er das Buch dann NICHT bekam, und es war einfach zu verlockend, um zu widerstehen. Also griff er, wenn auch knurrend, eifrig nach dem Jahrbuch der Zaubertrankbrauer, das sie ihm hinhielt.

„Nicht länger als zehn Minuten am Stück", sagte sie und schaute zufrieden auf das Klemmbrett, wo sie mit Nachdruck noch etwas notierte. „Und stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie ebenso lange Pausen machen. Sie haben zwanzig Jahre lang nicht gelesen. Ich möchte keine Augenüberanstrengung."

Er nickte verhalten und demonstrierte Zustimmung, die er absolut nicht einzuhalten gedachte. Und so hatten Granger-die-Erwachsene und ihr nerviges Klemmbrett den Raum verlassen, und er hatte sich auf das Buch gestürzt.

Zehn Minuten später entdeckte er, dass die vermaledeite Hexe einen Zeitkontrollzauber auf die Seiten gelegt hatte, der den Text in zehnminütigen Intervallen unleserlich werden ließ, bis er die vorgeschriebenen Pausen einhielt.

Was war los mit ihm, dass es ihn tatsächlich amüsierte, so ausgetrickst zu werden, und das auch noch von einer ehemaligen Besserwisser-Schülerin? Selbstverständlich schien sie äußerst kompetent zu sein. Sie war eine glänzende Schülerin gewesen, aber bedauerlicherweise leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Müßig überlegte er, ob Letzteres immer noch so war. Nur, weil er es noch nicht geschafft hatte, sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen, bedeutete dies nicht, dass es unmöglich war. Zu überlegen, wie er die professionelle Fassade von Granger-der-Erwachsenen knacken konnte, war eine vergnügliche Denkübung, die die restliche Zeit seiner Zwangsruhepausen füllte.

Er schaute sich das Jahrbuch der Zaubertrankbrauer ausführlich an. Sein Text war wieder lesbar geworden. Also war Horaces lächerliche Theorie gänzlich widerlegt, die Potenz von Baumschlangenhaut zu erhöhen, indem man sie dem Sonnenlicht aussetzte, oder? Wie erfreulich! Er grinste und machte sich daran, die Enthüllungen des nächsten Kapitels zu genießen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Hermione Granger umklammerte ihren Beutel mit Schmuggelware und tat ihr Bestes, um nicht auszusehen, als sei sie auf dem Weg zu Snapes Zimmer.

Wem wollte sie etwas vormachen? Seit Skeeters Artikel wusste jeder in der Zaubererwelt, dass sie fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang versucht hatte, den Mann einem Langzeitkoma zu entreißen. Es brachte nichts, so zu tun, als sei er nur ein normaler Patient von ihr. Sogar ohne die Knutscherei, (weil einschließlich des fraglichen Mannes niemand davon wusste, und sie tat deshalb ihr Bestes, nicht darüber nachzudenken, vielen Dank), war sie verpflichtet, ausgeprägtes Interesse am Wohlergehen des Mannes zu haben. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie wie ein Übeltäter auf dem Weg zu einer Verabredung die Flure entlangschleichen sollte. Sie war schließlich die Direktorin des Krankenhauses. Sie konnte hingehen, wohin auch immer sie verdammt nochmal gehen wollte.

Was war, wenn er – im Klartext – nicht mehr ihr Patient war? In dem Moment, da er all seine neurologischen Untersuchungen hinter sich hatte (… und Junge, das hatte er; seine IQ-Ergebnisse würden jeden Doktor von Oxford vor Neid zum Weinen bringen. Eidetisches Gedächtnis. Natürlich hatte er das. Bastard.). Genau in dem Augenblick, wenn er ihren offiziellen Bereich in die Hände von Rehabilitation und Erholung verließ. Oh, sie hatte angeblich noch die Leitung in seinem Fall, aber das war ein als rein ehrenhalber zu betrachtender Titel. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er kein Problem mehr, das physikalische Therapie, reichhaltiges Essen und Spitzenstärkungsmittel nicht kurieren würden. Also gehörte er jetzt Hestia Jones, mochten die Götter ihm beistehen. Sie war eine absolute Tyrannin, wenn es um Reha ging. Und wenn es eines gab, was Hestia Jones nicht duldete, war es, sich in die Angelegenheiten ihrer Patienten einzumischen. Selbst wenn die Betreffende augenscheinlich ihre Chefin war.

Also war es insgesamt besser, zurückhaltend zu sein. Er aß feste Nahrung, aber Hestias Vorgabe hatte ihn auf normal große Portionen von Schonkost beschränkt. Lächerlich. Hermione hatte mit Adleraugen seine täglichen Werte beobachtet; von Snape war nicht der leiseste Hauch von Verdauungsproblemen berichtet worden. Er sandte einfach ein leergegessenes Tablett nach dem anderen zurück. Es gab keinen Grund, weshalb er keine genussreichere Kost haben sollte, und er konnte ganz sicher ein paar Extrakalorien brauchen. Der Mann nahm langsam an Gewicht zu, aber er hatte einen Stoffwechsel wie ein Windhund. Es würde eine Weile dauern, um ihn wieder in seine richtige Kleidergröße zu bringen.

Daher beruhigte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass sie sich einmischte, indem sie diesen speziellen kleinen Besuch so arrangiert hatte, dass er mit seinem Mittagessen zusammenfiel. Angesichts seines Grummelns über die Küche war sie sicher, dass er das, was in ihrem Beutel war, mehr genießen würde als das, was ihm bisher serviert worden war … Und wenn der Preis dafür war, eine halbe Stunde in ihrer Gesellschaft zu verbringen, nun, dann würde er ihn zahlen müssen.

Sie klopfte an die Tür und wartete auf seine Antwort. Auch wenn sie unverschlossen war, bestand sie immer darauf, dass Patienten, die bei Bewusstsein waren, diese Höflichkeit erwiesen wurde, wann immer es möglich war. Es war eine Veränderung der Regeln, aber – wie sie meinte – wichtig zum Erhalt der Würde, die die medizinische Versorgung naturgemäß oft unterminierte.

„Herein." Seine tiefe Sprechweise war noch nicht wieder voll zurückgekehrt, aber er entwickelte von Tag zu Tag mehr Timbre.

„Guten Tag, Professor."

„Madam Direktorin." Er sagte dies in neutralem Tonfall, als habe er noch nicht entschieden, ob er sich über ihre Anwesenheit freute oder nicht. „Welchem Umstand verdanke ich diese Ehre? Mehr faszinierende Tintenkleckse für mich zum Ansehen?"

Sie schnaubte, packte auf dem Tisch vor ihm ihren Beutel aus und sah, dass sie seine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Nein, wie ich Ihnen gestern mitgeteilt habe, sind Sie mit alldem fertig. Mit Bravour. Offiziell sind Sie nicht mehr mein Patient. Ich bin hier nur als Besucherin, eine Besucherin, die", sie zeigte auf mehrere verschlossene Behälter, „einige Gaben für Ihr Mittagessen bringt. Es sei denn natürlich, Sie sind mit ihrer Schonkost zufrieden."

Sie schaute betont auf seinen fast leergegessenen Teller mit gekochtem Huhn und Kartoffelpüree. Auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos war, schob er ihn ohne Zögern von sich.

„Madam", sagte er mit großer Würde, „so aufregend meine Schonkost sein mag –, ich glaube, dass ich offen für andere Formen der Ernährung bin."

„Exzellent", sagte sie und reichte ihm einen kleinen Behälter. „Ich bin entzückt, das zu hören. Andernfalls hätte ich es alles selbst gegessen. Frische Zuckermais-und-Pfeffer-Suppe mit Käse. Gestern Abend gekocht; ziemlich gut, wenn ich das sagen darf." Sie kramte herum und zog ein schönes, glänzendes Zopfbrot hervor. „Challah. Ebenfalls selbstgebacken. Dazu Salzbutter oder Olivenöl oder Tapenade?"

„Alles." Seine elegante Hand schob ihre Gaben geschickt auf seine Seite des Tisches. Dann zeigte er zerstreut auf den leeren Stuhl ihm gegenüber, während er sein neues Mittagessen nach seinem Geschmack anordnete.

Er hob den Deckel seines Suppentellers. Ihr Stasiszauber hatte die Suppe auf Temperatur gehalten, so dass ein wohlriechender Dampf entwich, sobald er den Deckel anhob. Er stöhnte ein wenig, lehnte seine Habichtsnase näher an den Teller und atmete tief ein.

Hermione lächelte vor sich hin. Sie öffnete ihre eigene Schale und langte zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie, dass der Löffel, den er benutzte, um die Flüssigkeit zu seinem Mund zu führen, nicht länger unsicher wackelte. Er fand sicher den Weg zu seinem Mund. Seine Fortschritte gingen wirklich außerordentlich schnell voran. Er bewegte den Löffel, schloss die Augen und kostete.

„Als Basis Hühnerbrühe", verkündete er und seine Lider öffneten sich wieder. Wo blieb die Gerechtigkeit in der Welt, wenn ein Mann solche Wimpern hatte?

Hermione nickte, amüsiert über ihre eigenen Gedanken. „Ist das eine Frage? Ja, ich habe Hühnerbrühe als Grundlage verwendet. Ich koche sie selbst."

„Natürlich", sagte er und hob wieder seinen Löffel. „Jeder Koch, der etwas taugt, kocht sie selbst." Ein weiterer Löffel gelangte in seinen Mund. „Zwiebel, Salz, natürlich schwarzer Pfeffer. Chipotle. Gerieben?" Aus seinem Ton schloss Hermione; dass die Frage rhetorisch war. Er kostete wieder. „Nein. Ganzer Pfeffer, wahrscheinlich getrocknet, dann rekonstituiert, ehe er in die Basis gehackt wurde." Er murmelte wieder. „Frischer Mais. Ein Schuss Sahne. Und abgerundet mit einem Spritzer Knoblauchöl und Schafskäse … Feta, nach dem Kochen."

Hermione schloss ihren Mund, der sich während seiner Aufzählung geöffnet hatte. „Warum bin ich immer noch von Ihren bizarren Talenten überrascht? Können das alle Zaubertrankmeister?"

Das arrogante Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war Snape wie aus dem Lehrbuch. „Kaum. Horace, zum Beispiel, könnte Ingwer aufgrund des Geruchs oder Geschmacks nicht von Kurkuma unterscheiden." Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Eine Tatsache, die ich in der Schule voll und ganz ausgenutzt habe. Erstaunlich, was mit einem Wachsamkeitstrank passiert, wenn man das eine mit dem anderen ersetzt. Der Lehrer verbringt die ganze Stunde friedlich schlafend "

Hermione lachte und streckte die Hand aus, um ein kleines Stück Challah vom Laib abzubrechen. Sie bemerkte, ignorierte aber Snapes empörte Reaktion, als sie eine Ecke abbiss. Sie hatte das Brot schließlich gebacken, sie hatte das Recht, etwas davon zu essen.

Böse schob er den ganzen Laib auf seine Seite des Tisches. Dann strich er dick Tapenade auf ein kleines Stück und schob es geschickt in seinen Mund. „Kalamata Oliven. Olivenöl. Knoblauch. Anchovisfilets. Zitrone. Basilikum." Er bereitete noch ein Stück zu. „Schmecken ist eine Fähigkeit, die ich im Dienst des Dunklen Lords verfeinert habe. Abendessen mit meinen Kumpanen beinhaltete oft … unerwartete Zutaten."

„Igitt. Nun, das hört sich abscheulich stressig an. Waren es Tränke oder Gifte?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Manchmal beides. Und manchmal einfach … weniger hygienische Zusätze."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Und inwiefern hätte ihnen das etwas genützt?"

„Unterschätzen Sie niemals den vermeintlichen Wert von Rache für jemanden, der darauf aus ist. So kleinkariert diese Rache auch erscheinen mag."

Einen Moment lang aßen sie schweigend. Hermione eröffnete das Gespräch wieder.

„Ihre Reha scheint ziemlich gut zu laufen. Laut Ihrer Akte waren es fast dreißig Prozent Muskelkraftzuwachs in dieser Woche."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Es wäre mehr, wenn die Stärkungsmittel hier nicht so verdammt schwach wären."

Hermione seufzte. „Wie Sie sehr genau wissen, da ich Ihnen dazu gestern drei verschiedene Studien gegeben habe, sind die Langzeitergebnisse besser, wenn der Zuwachs hauptsächlich durch Training erreicht wird. Kraftzuwachs durch Zaubertränke haben einfach nicht denselben Dauereffekt."

Er schnaubte. „Nicht bei meinen Stärkungsmitteln."

Hermione nickte. „Das sagen Sie. Eines Tages würde ich gerne Ihre Beweise dafür sehen. Aber – wie dem auch sei – Sie haben noch keine Freigabe zum Brauen. Bis Sie es dürfen, werden wir einfach verwenden müssen, was wir haben, und was wir haben, erfordert Zeit und Training."

„Medihexe Jones ist eine Sadistin."

Hermione schnaubte. „Vielleicht. Aber sie wird Ihre dürren Glieder schneller als jeder andere, den ich kenne, zurück zu voller Kraft bringen. Nebenbei, Sie sollten sich bei ihr recht heimisch fühlen."

Er hielt – für einen Moment geschockt – inne und schnaubte dann, was bei einem anderen Mann ein Lachen hätte sein können.

Hermione verbarg ihr Grinsen und wandte sich wieder ihrer Suppe zu.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke kratzte Severus die letzten Tropfen aus seinem Teller. Er musterte die Schale und warf dann ein gieriges Auge auf ihre. Hermione begegnete seinem Blick mit nichtssagendem Ausdruck, verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihm ihren Teller hinüber. „Hier. Kommen Sie schon. Nehmen Sie sie."

Snape machte sich mit ruhiger Entschlossenheit über den Rest ihres Mittagessens her. Wenige Minuten später legte er den Löffel aus der Hand und seufzte.

„Danke. Das war … adäquat."

„War es das?", sagte sie und hob eine Braue. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass es ihn ärgerte, wenn sie das tat. „Sie haben die Suppe praktisch eingeatmet. Und meine obendrein. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn ich Ihnen etwas wirklich Gutes brächte."

Eine Sekunde lang hielt er inne, als ob er über seine Antwort nachdachte. „Erstens atme ich mein Essen nicht ein. Wenn es essenswert ist, was dies war, genieße ich es. Zweiten, da ich viele schmerzliche Jahre durchlitten habe, Sie zu unterrichten", sagte er, „nehme ich an, dass Sie weniger als verdient zu loben, immer noch der sicherste Weg ist, für mehr Mühe Ihrerseits zu sorgen. Es sei denn natürlich, Ihr Charakter hätte sich grundlegend geändert."

Hermione schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Genau. Und daher sage ich Ihnen, Sie werden sich stärker als mit einer netten Suppe bemühen müssen, um meinen Beifall zu erlangen. Ein perfekt zubereitetes Filet wäre nicht verkehrt. Mit überbackenen Kartoffeln und Rahmspinat. Und ein Nachtisch. Schokoladencreme. Dunkle Schokolade. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. In der Zwischenzeit – haben Sie sonst noch etwas in dieser Tasche?"

„Nun, Professor, wie es der Zufall will, habe ich drei weitere Dinge in meiner Tasche. Das Erste ist eine Kopie Ihrer medizinischen Berichte, um die Sie gebeten hatten, für die ganzen zwanzig Jahre. Sie sollten jede Form von Schlaflosigkeit kurieren, die Sie überkommen könnte. Es ist für mich ein kleiner Bruch der Regeln, sie Ihnen zu geben, daher werden Sie bemerken, dass sie verzaubert sind, unverfänglich auszusehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Diskretion wahren, wenn Sie sie durchsehen. Das Passwort ist „Kasuar."

Er nickte, nahm den verkleinerten Stapel Akten wortlos von ihr entgegen und machte eine herrische Geste, dass sie fortfahren solle.

„Die zweite Sache in meiner Tasche ist eine Ausgabe von Zauberkunst heute mit einem hübschen Abschnitt über die Vereinfachung von Verwandlungszaubern … reduziert die Zauberstabbewegungen auf fast nichts. Eine rechte Meisterleistung, von der ich mir sicher bin, dass sie dem zustimmen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Lesestoff das ist, wonach Sie suchen, oder?"

Snape, der während ihres Vortrags mit den Fingern zu trommeln begonnen hatte, starrte sie unheilvoll an. „Frau, wenn Sie nur die Hälfte des Verstandes hätten, von dem die Welt behauptet, dass Sie ihn haben, würden Sie erkennen, dass ich frage, ob Sie noch mehr Essen haben."

„Meine Güte, sind wir leicht reizbar! Nun, Sie können den Rest der Tapenade aufessen; verteilen Sie sie auf dem Huhn, das sie noch haben. Oder, falls Sie zufällig nach etwas Süßerem suchen, habe ich noch ein Nahrungsmittel hier drin. Aber es tut mir leid, Sie informieren zu müssen, dass es höchst unangemessen ist. Hestia Jones würde mir den Zauberstab wegnehmen, falls sie mich dabei erwischte, einem ihrer Schonkostpatienten so etwas zu geben."

Snape lehnte sich vor und sagte mit absichtlich sexy klingender Stimme, „Tatsächlich? Unangemessen? Bitte, ist dieses süße Nahrungsmittel so üppig?"

Hermiones Hormone machten einen wilden Satz. Wow. Sie hatte es wirklich nötig, flachgelegt zu werden, nicht wahr? Sie war sich relativ sicher, dass er nicht versuchte, sie auf Touren zu bringen. Er verhielt sich nur einfach … snape-isch.

„Sehr." Sie sprach laut in dem Bemühen, die Spannung zu brechen, die aus dem Nirgendwo aufgekommen war, und ihn gleichzeitig von der Woge der Erregung abzulenken, die ihr selbst jetzt sicher bis zum Hals aufstieg. „Ich habe für uns beide einen Riegel Wilde Irische mitgebracht. Zum Teilen, wohlgemerkt. Sie werden sie nicht allein essen."

Er zuckte die Achseln kaum zustimmend.

„Wilde Irische macht dieser Tage großes Furore. Eine Firma in Dublin. Hersteller von handwerklich gefertigten Schokoriegeln. Minimale Verarbeitung von südamerikanischen Kakaobohnen. Leicht süß. Sehr üppig, und sehr, sehr verboten bei Schonkost. Die sadistische Hestia würde eine langsame, schmerzhafte Methode finden, um mich zu töten."

Seine Finger, die sich herangeschlichen hatten, während sie die Vorteile ihrer Gabe pries, schnellten vorwärts und schnappten den Riegel aus ihren ahnungslosen Händen. Sie schrie auf, was ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

„Das genügt vollauf."

Die Heilerin in ihr bemerkte voller Stolz, wie geschickt er den Gegenstand auspackte. Seine Feinmotorik sah wunderbar aus. Die Frau in ihr tat ihr Bestes, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie sich diese geschickten Finger auf ihrer Brust angefühlt hatten.

Er roch an dem Riegel mit demselben Blähen der Nasenflügel, mit dem er Trankzutaten inspizierte. Brach mit den Zähnen ein Stück ab. Brummte vor Genuss. „Nun denn, Madam Direktorin", sagte er und reichte ihr ein kleines, dunkles Quadrat hinüber, das seiner Meinung nach ihrem Insistieren zu teilen Genüge tat. „Da Sie meine derzeitige Quelle geschmacklichen Genusses sind", sagte er und betonte jedes Wort, „werde ich mein Bestes geben", er legte eine Spannungspause ein, „sicherzustellen, dass keinerlei Beweise Ihres Vergehens zurückbleiben. Madam Hestia wird nie etwas von mir darüber erfahren."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Viertel nach vier am Morgen. Hermione seufzte. Vier verdammte Stunden Schlaf. Wieder. Großartig.

Sie konnte genauso gut aufstehen. Da sie jetzt wach war, konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass sie in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe mehr bekommen würde. Seit sie den Zeitumkehrer überstrapaziert hatte, um durch das Medizinstudium zu kommen, konnte sie nur noch eine einzige Zeitspanne lang schlafen, danach aber nicht wieder einschlafen.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht nur dem Medizinstudium die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben. Sie hatte mit einem anderen Menschen in ihrem Bett nie gut geschlafen, nicht wahr? Nicht mit Ron, nicht mit Michael und ganz sicher nicht mit Malcolm, trotz der Tatsache, dass er der höflichste Bettgenosse war, den sie je gehabt hatte. Er zog ihr nicht die Bettdecke weg. Er schnarchte nicht und schlug nicht um sich. Eigentlich fand sie keinen einzigen Grund, weshalb sie mit ihm nicht genauso gut wie ohne ihn schlafen sollte.

Aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie wegen Malcolm unternehmen?

Er war charmant. Er war intelligent. Er war ein Goldjunge und fit und umwerfend. Er respektierte sie. Ihre Eltern liebten ihn … Und sie war zu Tode gelangweilt. Nicht von ihm. Nicht wirklich. Es langweilte sie mehr die Art, in der sie zusammen waren. Höfliche Konversationen, Verabredungen zweimal in der Woche. Sogar ihr Liebesleben folgte einer Choreografie wie ein Musikstück. Start um 20 Uhr 15. Fünfzehn Minuten Kuscheln. Fünfzehn Minuten Vorspiel. Fünfzehn Minuten Sex. Ein liebevoller Kuss. Höfliches Bettgeflüster oder Planung des nächsten Tages im Voraus und um 23 Uhr 15 schlief er dann mühelos ein, und sie begann den stundenlangen Prozess, ihren inneren Dialog zur Ruhe zu bringen, damit ihr Geist ebenfalls abschalten konnte.

Besser heute als morgen würde sie diese Beziehung beenden müssen. Halbwegs regelmäßiger Sex und die Annehmlichkeit, einen Begleiter zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen zu haben, waren armselige Gründe, einem anständigen Mann eine Beziehung vorzugaukeln. Er verdiente Besseres. Und sie – so argumentierte sie – auch.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte es einmal eine Periode gegeben, als sie gedacht hatte, er sei bereit, sich in sie zu verlieben. Die Anzeichen waren vorhanden gewesen. Aber sie hatte nicht dasselbe gefühlt, und daher hatte sie nichts dazu beigetragen, ihn in diesem Unterfangen zu bestärken. Das Ende vom Lied war – so vermutete sie –, dass seine aufkeimenden Gefühle aufgrund ihres Mangels an Zuneigung verdorrt waren.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich schon von ihr getrennt, aber dazu war er zu weichherzig. Das Einzige, woran es Malcolm mangelte, war Rückgrat. Hermione seufzte. Nun, sie hatte für sie beide genügend Rückgrat, oder? Sie beschloss, die Angelegenheit in den nächsten paar Tagen zu regeln.

Inzwischen war das Eine, was sie NICHT tun würde, von einer weiteren fehlgeschlagenen Beziehung auf eine Zukunft ohne Liebe zu schließen. Ron hatte jemanden gefunden, nicht wahr? Sie hatte genauso viel Liebe wie er zu geben. Es erschien logisch, dass sie auch jemand finden würde. Es gab keinen Grund auf der ganzen Welt, warum sie nicht genau wie jeder andere zu tiefer Liebe fähig sein sollte.

Sie hatte einfach noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden.

Hermione Granger nippte an ihrem heißen Tee und wartete auf den Sonnenaufgang.

Während der nächsten Tage sah Severus Snape die Akten durch, die Granger-die-Erwachsene ihm dagelassen hatte. Sie waren faszinierend. Dass Granger seine Befreiung mit unbeirrbarer Entschlossenheit betrieben hatte, war ganz offensichtlich. Sie hatte seinen Fall kurz nach ihrem Masterabschluss übernommen und hatte sofort ihre durch Potter gegebene Macht dazu genutzt, dass er aus dem Krankenhauskeller, wo er wie eine faulende Kartoffel aufbewahrt worden war, in das schönste Zimmer der Station umgesiedelt wurde.

Ihre Begründung, um den Wechsel durchzufechten, basierte auf genau den Theorien über sensorischen Input, die sie ihm zuvor erläutert hatte … aber die Notizen verbargen nicht ihren sehr deutlichen, empörten Gryffindorsinn für Gerechtigkeit, dass sein heroisches Selbst einfach etwas Besseres verdiente.

Doch es war zu seinem Vorteil gewesen, nicht wahr? Es lag an ihm zu überlegen, welche anderen Vorteile ihm sein Heldenstatus bringen mochte. Er machte sich sorgfältig eine Notiz, dies während seiner nächsten besinnlichen Zeitspanne zu tun.

Obwohl er erst zu drei Vierteln durch die akribischen Notizen von fünfzehn Jahren war, war es offenkundig, dass er selbst nach ihrer Beförderung zur Direktorin auf Grangers Prioritätenliste geblieben war. Mittels einer Kombination aus Klugheit und sanftem Zwang hatte er seiner Nachtschwester die Geschichte entlockt. Wie die vorherigen beiden Direktoren sich aus der Arbeit mit Patienten zurückgezogen hatten, sobald sie aufgestiegen waren. Granger hatte sich offensichtlich geweigert, dies zu tun. Laut seiner Informantin hatte die neue Direktorin darauf bestanden, dass die Arbeit mit den „hoffnungslosen Fällen" ihre Fähigkeiten fit hielt.

Weiterhin entdeckte er, dass der Ehemann seiner Informantin im Treuhänderrat sass. Ein kleiner Schubser ließ ihn entdecken, dass die Treuhänder immer noch schwankten zwischen Erstaunen über den Glücksfall, dass ein Mitglied des Goldenen Trios ihre Institution leitete (Geldspenden hatten sich seit ihrem Aufstieg verdreifacht), und Entrüstung über ihre daraus folgende Fähigkeit, sie für jedes Muggelgerät, das sie gerade für unentbehrlich hielt, unter Druck zu setzen. Dennoch hatten sie anscheinend keine Anstalten gemacht, sie dazu zu zwingen, ihr „Hobby" aufzugeben. Zweifellos hatten sie realisiert, welches Ansehen ihre bemerkenswerten Durchbrüche ihren heiligen Hallen brachten.

Ihre denkwürdigste Errungenschaft – abgesehen natürlich von der Wiedererweckung seiner Person – war die Schaffung einer effektiven Behandlung des Chronischen Cruciatus-Syndromes. Die Akten besagten, dass er selbst von diesem Leiden während seines Komas geheilt worden war. Er räumte ein, dass – während seine Muskeln und Sehnen schmerzten von der barbarischen physikalischen Therapie, die er durchlief –, seine chronischen Knochenschmerzen vollständig verschwunden zu sein schienen. Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich nachts nicht mehr. Seine Finger und Zehen zuckten nicht mehr, wenn sie kalt oder zu lange ruhig waren. Das Beste war jedoch, dass die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn mindestens wöchentlich geplagt hatten, nicht mehr aufgetreten waren, obwohl sein Erwachen nun schon länger als zwei Wochen her war. Vor seinem Zusammenstoß mit Nagini hatte er versucht, all diese Zustände zu verbessern. Dass sie erfolgreich gewesen war, wo er versagt hatte, unterstrich nur das Ausmaß ihrer Errungenschaften.

Also hatte Granger-die-Erwachsene ihre Zeit offensichtlich effektvoll genutzt. Er hatte nichts Geringeres erwartet; ihre Arbeitsmoral war immer überragend gewesen. Sie verausgabte sich sogar, soweit er sehen konnte. Sie sah müde aus. Aber er nahm an, ihm ging es genauso, wenn seine Arbeit an einem Scheitelpunkt stand.

Er wandte sich wieder der Akte zu. Er bekam das Gefühl, dass – auch wenn er nicht ihr einziges Project gewesen war – speziell sein Koma der Weiße Wal von Granger-der-Erwachsenen war. Er schnaubte und stellte sich diese ungebändigten Locken unter Kapitän Ahabs Hut vor. Seiner hilfreichen Informantin war auch ein Wort entschlüpft, dass es ihre Zielstrebigkeit gewesen war, die ihre Ehe mit der rotschöpfigen Landplage zerstört hatte.

Seine Informantin fand das schade. Er dachte, wie gut, dass sie ihn los war. Weasley war ohnehin nie gut genug für sie gewesen.

Aber jetzt war sein Fall gelöst. Während er sich vorstellte, dass sie sehr zufrieden darüber war zu sehen, dass ihr letztes Projekt wieder gesund wurde, was brachte sie dazu, ihn regelmäßig zu besuchen? Warum kochte sie und brachte ihm exquisites Essen? Zu welchem Zweck? Wollte sie sich einfach in ihrem größten Erfolg suhlen? Oder ging hier etwas anderes vor?

Darüber hinaus war ihm aufgefallen, dass er sie trotz mehrfacher Versuche mit seinen Beleidigungen kein bisschen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sie war sogar auf sein absichtliches Herunterspielen der Qualität ihrer Suppe ohne ein Anzeichen von Irritation eingegangen.

Aber beim leichtesten Flirten? Sie war errötet wie als Teenager. Ging sie so mit allen Männern um? War sie an lockeres Flirten nicht gewöhnt? Sollte sie das nicht in ihrem Alter? Sie war jetzt seit vielen Jahren geschieden. Waren die Männer in ihrem Umfeld von ihrem selbstsicheren Intellekt so eingeschüchtert, dass sie sie trotz ihrer Attraktivität nicht mehr als Frau sahen?

Oder war ihre Reaktion nur bei ihm merkwürdig?

Wie dem auch sei, Severus Snape stellte fest, dass er … fasziniert war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Die Welt mochte sich ohne ihn weitergedreht haben, aber es gab … Kompensationen dafür, dass er zwanzig Jahre in Ruhestellung verbracht hatte. Heute hatte er sich in Erwartung seiner bevorstehenden Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus mit seinem Anwalt getroffen. Offensichtlich hatten sich seine bescheidenen Ersparnisse, sorgfältig investiert und über so viele Jahre unberührt, im wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung nach dem Kriegsende verfünffacht. Wenn man seine Pension als Schulleiter und die jährliche Zahlung aufgrund des Ordens des Merlin Erster Klasse berücksichtigte, war er plötzlich Besitzer eines recht komfortablen Einkommens in einer Höhe, dass er – so er wollte – den Rest seines langen Lebens damit zubringen konnte, Däumchen zu drehen.

Das wollte er nicht. Ein Leben im Müßiggang, sei es auch nur theoretisch, widerstrebte ihm völlig. Aber das Wissen, dass er seinen Interessen nachgehen konnte, ohne sich um ein Einkommen sorgen zu müssen? Das war befreiend. Er würde nicht gezwungen sein, wieder unwillige Schüler zu unterrichten oder in einer Apotheke zu katzbuckeln, die minderwertige Liebestränke produzierte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er frei, jeder Leidenschaft und jeder geistigen Herausforderung nachzugehen, die sich ihm stellte. Ein Labor einzurichten, das seinen Bedürfnissen entsprach. Es mit Zutaten auszustatten, die er verwenden wollte. Darin jeden Trank zu brauen, den er wollte. Jedes Problem anzugehen, das er lösen wollte. Er würde niemanden seinen Herrn nennen, nur sich selbst.

Niemanden seinen Herrn nennen. Endlich. Er hielt inne und genoss den Gedanken.

Sein Anwalt hatte ihn außerdem mit anfänglicher Unverschämtheit informiert, dass die Bruchbude in Spinners End ohne die Unterstützung seiner Schutzzauber kaum ein Jahr nach dem Angriff auf ihn in Schutt und Asche zerfallen war. Die persönlichen Gegenstände, die aus den Trümmern geborgen werden konnten, waren aufbewahrt worden, aber die Behausung selbst, das Gebäude, das den Schmerz und das Leiden seiner elenden Kindheit beherbergt hatte, war nun der Verdammnis zurückgegeben, die es hervorgebracht hatte.

Er spürte keinen Verlust.

Er beauftragte seinen Anwalt, das Grundstück unverzüglich zu verkaufen. Es schien, dass mehrere Muggel-Softwarefirmen in die alten Fabrikgebäude gezogen waren, was zu einem generellen Anstieg des Wertes der Grundstücke in der Gegend geführt hatte. Über die Jahre hatte er verschiedene Angebote dafür erhalten; junge, vermögende Muggel waren darauf erpicht, einen Bauplatz in fußläufiger Entfernung zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu ergattern. Er würde eine hübsche Summe dafür bekommen.

Und er war den Schutt auf gute Art los, soweit es ihn betraf.

Er hatte außerdem seinen Anwalt angewiesen, mit der Suche nach einer passenden Unterkunft außerhalb der Stadt für ihn zu beginnen. Seine Ansprüche waren konkret: sie sollte einfach sein, nicht beengt, mit Raum für einen Garten und genügend Platz zum Brauen. Am besten möbliert. Und er wollte bei seiner Entlassung einziehen, was in sieben Tagen sein würde. Der Mann hatte über den kurzfristigen Termin geächzt, aber diese Taktik unter Severus' scharfem Blick schnell aufgegeben. Skeeters Andeutung betreffend geistige Instabilität war wenigstens zu etwas gut gewesen … dem Mann graute davor, ihn zu verärgern.

Genau, wie es sein sollte, hatte er innerlich gekichert.

Ja, alles fügte sich prima.

_Sie stand vor ihm. Wartete auf ihn. Das war klar. _

_Ihr Begehren war offensichtlich, ihre Erwartung in einem Erröten an ihrem Hals und an ihrem schweren Atmen zu erkennen. _

_Er würde sie nicht länger warten lassen._

_Er überwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Stand jetzt keinen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Sah, wie ihre Augen sich verschleierten. Ließ das Begehren zwischen ihnen aufkeimen. Genoss den Moment, ehe alles begann. Denn jetzt begann es. Es würde keinen Weg zurück geben. _

_Sie nickte. Sie wusste. Sie wusste immer._

_Plötzlich bewegte er sich, und seine Hand war schnell wie eine Schlange, als er seine Finger in das Gewirr ihres Haars schob. Der Laut von Schock und Erregung, den sie von sich gab, war nur schwach im Vergleich zum Rauschen des Bluts in seinen Ohren. _

_Jaaaaaa ... _

_Er griff fest zu und benutzte die Locken in seiner Faust, um ihr Gesicht näher an seines zu bringen. _

_Langsam, die ganze Zeit grinsend, senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren. _

_Ihr Duft. Tief. Erdig. Vertraut. Er stöhnte laut und triumphierend._

_Er kannte diese Frau. _

_Sie war seine._

Severus Snape schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte sich in seinen Laken verwickelt, die unbestreitbar mit dem Beweis dessen befleckt waren, dass eine weitere seiner schlafenden Körperfunktionen wieder zum Leben erwacht war. Er verzog das Gesicht. Eine Rückkehr zu Aktionen der Pubertät. Wie entzückend. Er ließ den Beweis mit einem Evanesco verschwinden.

Und auch noch zu träumen, seine Heilerin zu knutschen. Wie überaus mittelmäßig. Zumindest hatte seine Fantasie sie nicht in eine zu enge Heilerkluft gesteckt.

Dass sein Unterbewusstsein auf dieses pikante Interesse kam, war nicht überraschend. Offen gesagt, war sie die einzige attraktive Frau, mit der er seit seinem Erwachen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Sicher hätte jede hübsche Hexe die gleiche Reaktion hervorgerufen.

Er hielt es für das Beste, nicht weiter über den Traum nachzudenken.

Insbesondere ignorierte er die nörgelnde Stimme, die immer wieder darauf hinwies, dass sie im Traum nicht irgendeine Frau gewesen war.

Sie war seine Frau gewesen.

Inniglich, unwiederbringlich, seine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Also", sagte Granger, und ihre Feder tippte übereifrig gegen ihr Klemmbrett. „Wie ich höre, haben Sie gestern Ihren Zauberstab zurückbekommen."

Er amüsierte sich damit, mit ihr Augenkontakt aufzunehmen und seine Worte in die Länge zu ziehen. „In der Tat." Ah, und da war es. Das zarte Erröten. Er genoss das.

„Offensichtlich zeigt der Test Ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten, dass Sie voll funktionsfähig sind."

Voll funktionsfähig. Wenn sie nur wüsste. Aber obwohl er zu grinsen drohte, hielt er seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral und distanziert und antwortete nur mit: „Ja".

„Und weiter höre ich, dass Sie sich geweigert haben, Ihren Zauberstab nach dem Test wieder abzugeben."

„Und das überrascht Sie?"

Hermione seufzte und sah wieder auf ihr Klemmbrett.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Aber Sie verstehen, dass der Gedanke an einen bewaffneten Patienten auf dem Flur die Belegschaft hier mehr als ein bisschen nervös macht."

Ha. Der Gedanke an einen bewaffneten Severus Snape sollte sie alle außerordentlich nervös machen. Laut sagte er: „Mir blutet das Herz deren Leidens wegen. Dennoch. Mein Zauberstab bleibt bei mir."

Hermione stöhnte frustriert. „Schauen Sie, Professor, vorausgesetzt, diese letzte Testserie liefert normale Ergebnisse – und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie das nicht sollte –, werden Sie in sechs Tagen entlassen. Meinen Sie nicht, Sie könnten in dieser Angelegenheit für weitere sechs Tage nachgeben?"

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Funktionieren Ihre Ohren nicht richtig? Soll ich es noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Das ist nicht notwendig. Schauen Sie. Ich verstehe es. Wirklich. Für Sie ist der Krieg erst drei kurze Wochen her. Ich habe nach der finalen Schlacht Monate gebraucht, bis ich mich ohne meinen Zauberstab in der Hand entspannt fühlen konnte. Aber ich muss meinen Mitarbeitern etwas Rückversicherung geben."

Er starrte sie regungslos an. „Dann beruhigen Sie sie. Ich werde meinen Zauberstab nicht ohne Not einsetzen. Außer bei Hestia." Sein Lächeln troff vor Bosheit. „Bei ihr könnte mir … ein Ausrutscher passieren."

„Nun, das ist sicher beruhigend. Und wie Sie genau wissen, ist Medihexe Jones außerordentlich fähig in ihrem Handwerk, eine Tatsache, von der Sie zur Zeit profitieren. Sie werden doch eine ganze Woche früher als geplant entlassen?"

„Ja, obwohl ich Sie daran erinern könnte, dass die Ursache dafür mehr meine eigenen als Hestias Bemühungen sind. Und unabhängig davon werde ich meinen Zauberstab bis zu meiner Entlassung bei mir behalten."

Regungslos starrte er sie an.

Hermione warf die Hände in die Luft. „Fein. Geben Sie mir Ihr Wort, dass Sie NIEMANDEN verhexen werden, und ich lasse es zu, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab behalten. Nur, halten Sie ihn außer Sicht, ja? Geben Sie mir Rückendeckung, damit ich ihnen wenigstens sagen kann, Sie seien unbewaffnet."

Snape überlegte. „Bittet mich Madam Direktorin, die großartige, unverblümte Tochter von Gryffindor, meinen Zauberstab wegzuslytherinnen**,** damit sie ihre Mitarbeiter anlügen kann?"

Sie rieb mit den Händen über ihr müde aussehendes Gesicht. „Götter. Das tue ich, oder? Und Sie werden mich gnadenlos deswegen piesacken, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte.

„Pfui. Ja. Bitte slytherinnen Sie Ihren Zauberstab für die nächsten sechs Tage weg. Für mich."

Sein Grinsen war breit und troff vor Vergnügen. „Sehr gerne."

Hermione stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und lächelte ihn an; ein tiefes, warmes Lächeln, das ihre Augen erreichte. „Danke, Severus. Ich weiß es zu schätzen."

„Denken Sie sich nichts dabei. Aber ich erwarte dann für morgen Abend ein Abendessen. Ein Cassoulet von ,Tante Pis'. Kaninchen, bitteschön. Mit grünen Bohnen. Und deren Schokoladenkuchen ohne Mehl. Zwei Stücke. Diesmal werde ich nicht mit Ihnen teilen."

Einen Moment sah sie schockiert aus, dann lachte sie laut. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, weshalb ich überrascht bin, dass dieser Deal mit Bedingungen verbunden ist. In Ordnung. Sie werden Ihr Essen bekommen. Wie Sie jedoch so viel essen und so langsam zunehmen, werde ich nie verstehen."

„Es ist eine Begabung."

„Bestimmt. Jetzt muss ich gehen; Station C ist überfüllt …, und ein paar der Muggel, deren Gedächtnisse modifiziert wurden, als dieser Hippogreif in Chelsea gelandet ist, legen ein sehr sonderbares Benehmen an den Tag, eine Art Neurokaskade oder so, und sie reagieren nicht auf Gedächtnisveränderungen."

„Methuselahs Serum?"

„Bisher ineffektiv. Wir werden zuerst eine mentale Reinigung versuchen und schauen, ob das funktioniert."

„Wärmen Sie das Serum zuerst an. Sie werden bessere Ergebnisse erzielen."

„Anwärmen? Aber auf wie viel Grad?"

„Eine halbe Stunde lang auf Körpertemperatur. Die Wirkung des Schlüsselblumenöls wird damit verstärkt."

„Okay dann. Das werden wir versuchen."

„Sie machen sich am besten an die Arbeit, Madam Direktorin." Mit einem Schwung ließ er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden. „Ich genieße diese kleinen Plaudereien so sehr."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und lachte reumütig. „Darauf würde ich wetten."

„Oh, und noch etwas, Madam, ehe Sie gehen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihre Notizen von dem Tag meiner Wiedererweckung etwas weniger komplett sind als die anderen."

„Mmmm … nun ja", sie schaute auf ihr Klemmbrett, deutlich abgelenkt. „Ich nehme mir ständig vor, sie zu vervollständigen, aber ich war zu beschäftigt." Sie sah auf die Uhr und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Aber jetzt muss ich gehen."

„In der Tat. Nun, vielleicht sind Sie später so freundlich, sie mit mir detailliert durchzugehen."

„Natürlich. Sehr gerne. Versuchen Sie, jetzt keinen Ärger zu machen", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

So. Auch wenn es eine feine Vorstellung gewesen war, (und wer hätte erwartet, dass ein so transparentes Kind solch zufriedenstellende Fähigkeiten bei der Verdrehung von Tatsachen entwickeln würde), aber er kaufte sie ihr nicht ab. Es brauchte einen Meisterlügner, um einen Meisterlügner zu täuschen. Und das war Granger-die-Erwachsene nicht.

Offentlich gab es etwas im Zusammenhang mit dem Ende seines Komas, das Granger-die-Erwachsene verbergen wollte.

War das nicht interessant?


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„Also, worum geht es?", sagte Ginny und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ist los?"

„Wie meinst du das? Kann ich nicht einfach vorbeikommen und mit meiner besten Freundin abhängen?"

Ginnys Lachen war heiser und warm. „Kannst du das? Ja. Tust du das? An einem Abend unter der Woche? Nein. Du kommst nie ganz locker an einem Abend unter der Woche vorbei, nur um abzuhängen. An einem Abend unter der Woche kommst du vorbei, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, und die Ursache für die Schlaflosigkeit etwas ist, worüber du mit den Jungs nicht reden willst. Das bedeutet Männer oder Sex oder Männer und Sex. Also spuck es aus, Schwester."

Hermione seufzte. „Götter. Manchmal verabscheue ich es, dass du mich so gut kennst. Männer und Sex. Puh. Du wirst es nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Zum Teufel, ich glaube es selbst nicht."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist heiß auf Snape und hast ein Problem damit?"

Hermiones Gesicht erschlaffte, und der Mund stand ihr offen. „Was? Ich … wie?"

Ginny lachte. „Oh, komm! Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Seit unserer Teenagerzeit warst du von ihm hin und weg, weißt du?"

„Das war ich NICHT."

„Warst du doch." Sie sah auf ihre Fingernägel. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du von Ron geschwärmt hast, aber da war definitiv etwas mit Snape. Erinnerst du dich, wie sicher du dir warst, dass er zu den Guten gehörte, und wie untröstlich du warst, als wir dachten, er hätte Dumbledore ermordet?"

„Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn mochte."

„Nein, aber da war etwas, oder? Du hast an ihn geglaubt. Das hast du wirklich, selbst, als wir alle dachten, du seist bescheuert. Und DANN hast du deine ganze Karriere lang darauf hingearbeitet, ihn zurückzubringen. Du rettest ihm den Arsch, und er ist ganz schwach und sucht bei dir Trost. Es ist wie ein Geraldine Sparks Roman. Zur Hölle, ich würde denken, mit dir stimmt etwas nicht, wenn du nicht auf ihn abfährst."

Hermione lachte. Wer außer Ginny würde ihren Seelenschmerz in eine Alltagsperspektive rücken? „Nun, wenn du es so sagst …" Sie stöhnte. Ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen fallen, das auf ihrem Schoß lag. „Scheiße. Ich bin so geliefert."

„Oh, hör auf. Warum bist du geliefert? Weil du ihn so sehr magst?"

„Er ist mein Patient, um Merlins Willen. Es ist unpassend."

„War dein Patient. Und es ist absolut passend."

„Du hast recht. War mein Patient. Oh, Götter. Wissen die Jungs es?"

„Was, dass du mit dem Professor schlafen möchtest?" Ginny lachte und nippte an ihrem Margarita. „Ich glaube, Ron würde ein Hirnklistier brauchen, wenn er auch nur auf den Gedanken käme. Aber ja, Harry weiß es. Er ist derjenige, der mich als Erster darauf hingewiesen hat. Seit der gute Professor aufgewacht ist, hast du dich liebeskrank aufgeführt."

„Scheiße."

„Oh, hör auf zu stöhnen. Es sind nur wir, und wir wahren deine Geheimnisse so lange, wie sie geheim sind. Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht, weshalb das sein muss, sobald du dich von Malcolm getrennt hast. Denn ehrlich, Freundin, es ist höchste Zeit, dass du dem ein Ende machst."

„Oh. Äh. Ja, ich habe vergessen, es dir zu erzählen. Ich habe mich gestern von Malcolm getrennt."

„Du hast dich von dem Kerl getrennt, mit dem du seit drei Jahren ausgehst, und hast mir nicht geeult? Das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?"

„Äh, ja. Sorry. Ich hatte einfach viel zu tun, und nun, Snape."

„Das ist ein ernsthaftes Foul in Sachen Freundschaft, Hermione, und das weißt du. Aber ich lasse es dir durchgehen, weil …" Sie hielt inne und hob die Hände in einer Geste von Unvermeidlichkeit, „… weil wir es strafmildernd Snape-Verrücktheit nennen."

„Ja. Das passt."

„Da ihr also beide ungebundene Erwachsene seid, sollte es kein Problem geben. Also, wirst du dich an ihn heranmachen?"

„Heranmachen? An Snape? Er ist nicht die Art Mann, an den man sich ‚heranmacht'."

„Sagt wer? Er ist ein Mann, oder? Voll funktionsfähig?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe das als ein Ja. Was ist dann also das Problem? Es ist nicht so, als ob du mit ihm Schindluder treibst. Mag sein, dass er noch nicht wieder auf Kampfgewicht ist, aber Snape ist ein großer Junge. Nach dem, was du gesagt hast, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich wehren kann, wenn die große, böse Heilerin einen Schritt tut, der ihm nicht passt. Was ist also das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass ich mir vor Angst in die Hosen mache. Er ist wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern. Er könnte mir wirklich wehtun."

Ginny lächelte und füllte Hermiones Glas nach. „Gut. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass du deine Höschen für große Mädchen anziehst und aufhörst, in Furcht zu leben. Du bist eine Gryffindor, um Merlins Willen. Du und Ron habt euch getrennt. Und du hast Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich verstehe das. Aber es ist Zeit, dass du mit jemand Lebendigem ausgehst. Und ich würde wetten, der gute Professor ist lebendig."

„Du hast keine Ahnung."

„Wirklich? Das hört sich wie eine Geschichte an. Hier. Trink aus und erzähle Ginny ALLES darüber."

Sie schlief definitiv nicht richtig. Obwohl er sein Cassoulet mit den Beilagen genoss, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihre Augen, die an guten Tagen müde aussahen, leer vor Müdigkeit schienen. Er konnte sich ihrer Fähigkeiten wegen nicht sicher sein, aber er würde wetten, dass sie einen Glamourzauber trug, der ihre fahle Gesichtsfarbe und dunklen Augenringe verbarg. Das Gefühl von Besorgnis, das er dabei erlebte, gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht an ihm, sich um irgendjemand anderen als sich selbst zu sorgen. Und dennoch …

„Sie sehen beschissen aus", sagte er, und seine Stimme verriet seinen Ärger.

Hermiones Augenbrauen bewegten sich nach oben. „Bitte, keine weiteren Komplimente. Sie machen mich nervös."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie scheinen ständig müde zu sein. Aber heute mehr als sonst. Warum schlafen Sie nicht?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht schlafe?"

„Es ist schmerzlich offensichtlich."

„Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass die Arbeit, die ich am Morgen in meinen Glamour gesteckt habe, solch einen großartigen Effekt zeigt. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe mache."

„Ich auch nicht. Wenn Sie nicht am Rande der Erschöpfung stehen, ist ihr Gesicht ansprechend; es gibt keinen Grund, daran herumzupfuschen."

„Ich werde mir das zu Herzen nehmen. Wie ist Ihr Kaninchen?"

„Zufriedenstellend, wie Sie genau wissen, da Sie dasselbe Gericht essen. Und Sie werden feststellen, dass ich nicht so leicht abzulenken bin. Warum schlafen Sie nicht?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas anginge, aber ich leide seit unserem Jahr auf der Flucht unter leichter Schlaflosigkeit und Schlafunterbrechungen. Die medizinische Ausbildung machte es auch nicht besser."

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Probleme mit dem Traumlos-Schlaftrank entwickelt."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Genau wie erwartet, hm? Zum Glück habe ich damit aufgehört, ehe es zu schlimm wurde."

„Das ist mehr, als die meisten von sich behaupten können."

„Jedenfalls schlafe ich zur Zeit nicht viel. Die echte Schlaflosigkeit kommt und geht, aber selten an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen. Aber diese Woche war mein Schlaf am Montag unterbrochen, Schlaflosigkeit am Dienstag, und letzte Nacht dann bin ich erst spät heimgekommen und wurde wegen eines Notfalls zurückgerufen. Und jetzt bin ich total geschafft."

„Verständlich. Der menschliche Körper verlangt Erholung. Gehen Sie heim. Schlafen Sie."

Hermione gähnte. „Ich kann nicht. Es ist erst sieben Uhr abends …; ich habe heute bis Mitternacht Dienst."

„Sie haben schon angedeutet, dass nichts Dringendes anliegt. Seien Sie nicht so begriffsstutzig. Sie sind die Direktorin. Gehen Sie früher."

„Die Direktorin erlaubt sich Dinge, die sie ihre Belegschaft niemals tun lassen würde? Das ist die Art von Benehmen, die den Sinn gemeinsam getragener Verantwortung zerstört und die Arbeitsmoral unterminiert. Nein, ich habe zu hart gearbeitet, um diesen Laden auf Vordermann zu bringen, als dass ich fünf Stunden vor Ende meiner Schicht verschwinde. Ich bringe sie zu Ende. Morgen habe ich frei, dann werde ich ausschlafen."

„Aber Sie haben eine Stunde Pause zum Abendessen."

„Die habe ich. Wovon die Hälfte nun vorbei ist."

„Nun denn, nutzen Sie die restlichen dreißig Minuten, um sich auszuruhen." Er deutete auf sein Bett.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie sagen das nur, damit Sie mein Abendessen aufessen können."

„Möglich. Aber ich bekomme normalerweise Ihr Essen, ohne dass ich auf Tricks zurückgreifen muss, und ich sehe, dass Ihr Appetit schon schlappmacht. Vielleicht möchte ich nur, dass Sie sich ausruhen. Sie sind hier sicher. Warum sollten Sie sich nicht hinlegen?"

Eine ganze Reihe von Einwänden kam ihr sofort in den Sinn, warum sie sich in seinem Krankenhausbett nicht kurz hinlegen sollte, aber diese Bedenken verschwanden genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Plötzlich konnte sie sich keinen Grund zu widerstehen vorstellen. Zu widerstreben schien sinnlos, Energieverschwendung. Sie war wirklich müde. Sie erhob sich vom Tisch und taumelte zu seinem Bett, während ihr die Augen bereits zufielen. „Sie wecken mich in einer halben Stunde?", gähnte sie. „Mmm … es riecht wie Sie."

Severus Snape grinste, als sie die Augen schloss … und zog ihre Portion Cassoulet unmittelbar auf seine Seite des Tisches. Zufrieden summend griff er zu.

Hermione tauchte aus einem köstlichen Traum auf und kam langsam zu Bewusstsein. Sie fühlte sich warm und sicher und behaglich. Etwas roch gut. Tageslicht spielte auf ihren Augenlidern; sie musste die Nacht durchgeschlafen haben. Halleluja.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Der wohlige Geruch, den sie wahrgenommen hatte, kam von dem Arm, in den sie ihr Gesicht geschmiegt hatte. Es war nicht ihr eigener. Desorientiert ging sie im Geiste ihren Körper durch, der sich mit dem Körper neben ihr verheddert zu haben schien. Ihr Bein war über die andere Person gelegt, und ihre linke Hand umfasste etwas, das eine schlanke, männliche Pobacke zu sein schien.

Sie floh aus dem Bett.

Dort lag, wach, mit seinem üblichen, unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, Severus Snape.

Sie sah sich um. Um Merlins Willen. Sie war in einem Krankenhaus. Ihrem Krankenhaus.

„Sie sehen", tönte er mit tiefer, verschlafener Stimme, „viel besser aus."

„Was in Hades' Namen ist hier passiert?", schrie sie.

Völlig gelassen rief Snape seinen Zauberstab zu sich und _silencio_-te den Raum. „Sie waren müde. Daher haben Sie geschlafen. Als ich müde wurde, habe ich das Bett vergrößert, damit ich dasselbe tun konnte. Falls Sie Sorge haben, was sonst noch passiert sein könnte, versichere ich Ihnen, dass Ihre Tugend intakt ist."

„Meine Tugend? Deshalb rege ich mich nicht auf, und das wissen Sie. Ich mag müde gewesen sein, aber ich war nicht SO müde. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war ich noch rational und funktionsfähig und dann in IHREM BETT."

„Ich habe einen leichten Zwangszauber gesprochen. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles?" Sie schrie wieder, dann senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem scharfen Zischen. „Sie haben mich dazu getrieben, in Ihrem Bett zu schlafen."

„Es war schwerlich so lustgesteuert. Sie brauchten Schlaf, und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie ihn bekommen. Ich habe Ihnen einfach geholfen."

„Mir geholfen? Merlin bewahre mich vor Slytherins! Vor all diesen hinterhältigen, aalglatten …"

„Ah, wir haben uns auf Schimpfwortniveau weiterentwickelt. Entzückend. Ja, ja, ich bin ein Slytherin, wie Sie genau wissen. Ich erinnere Sie daran, dass Sie – obwohl Sie wussten, dass ich meinen Zauberstab wieder hatte – ohne auch nur den leisesten Schutz oder Abwehr an mein Bett gekommen sind. Wenn überhaupt, sollten Sie mir für meine Zurückhaltung danken. Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich eine hübsche Hexe zu meiner Verfügung hatte."

„Zu Ihrer Verfügung?" Entrüstung lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin Ihre Heilerin!"

„Sie waren meine Heilerin, meinen Sie. Dennoch werden Sie zugeben, dass ein milder Zwangszauber das kleinste Vergehen ist, das ich begangen haben könnte."

„Nun, es ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie sich irgendeines Vergehens an mir schuldig machen würden." Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und begann mit Nachdruck, ihre Kleidung glattzustreichen. „Offensichtlich war es ein Fehler, Sie Ihren Zauberstab behalten zu lassen."

„Vielleicht. Aber der feine Unterschied, den Sie nicht begreifen, ist, dass ich Sie weder verhext noch Ihnen Schaden zugefügt habe. Sie hatten ein Bedürfnis, und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es erfüllt wird. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was das Problem ist."

„Das Problem ist, dass dies mein Krankenhaus ist. Es geht nicht, dass ich schlafend im Bett eines Patienten gesehen werde." Sie holte tief Luft. „Schon gar nicht mit dem Patienten darin!"

Snape verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf. Dankbar registrierte sie, dass er zwar bis zur Brust nackt war, aber zumindest die St. Mungo-Schlafanzughosen trug.

„Jetzt sind SIE beleidigend. Bis vor Kurzem war ich noch im Koma. Ich bin jedoch kein Schwachkopf. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass diejenigen, die einen Blick in den Raum geworfen haben, genau das gesehen haben, was sie erwarten durften. Ein Krankenhausbett in Standardgröße, in dem ein etwas abgezehrter Patient lag, und sonst nichts."

Hermione stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und sank in den einzigen Lehnstuhl im Zimmer.

„Nun, das ist wenigstens etwas." Sie versuchte beherzt, der Sache eine positive Seite abzugewinnen. „Also, was haben Sie benutzt, um mich zum Schlafen zu bringen? Es wäre gut, diesen Zauber zu kennen."

„Ich habe einen einfachen Zwangszauber verwendet, um Sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen, dass dieses Bett ein guter Schlafplatz ist. Das ist alles."

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich schlafe keine zwölf Stunden durch. Niemals."

„Eine Erklärung, die schlicht und einfach falsch ist. Offensichtlich."

„Offensichtlich. Zwölf Stunden. Ich muss müder gewesen sein, als mir klar war."

„Genau, was ich sage."

„Sei es, wie es will, Sie müssen verstehen, wie unpassend diese Aktion war."

„Muss ich? Sie brauchten Schlaf. Sie haben ihn bekommen. Ich weiß aus Ihren Akten, dass Sie jahrelang versucht haben, für mich zu sorgen. Ich habe den Gefallen einfach erwidert."

Hermione rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Gehen Sie immer so rücksichtslos mit Ihren Freunden um?"

Sein Gesicht zeigte leichtes Amüsement. „Sind wir denn Freunde?"

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. „Nachdem ich mit meinem Gesicht in Ihrer Achsel aufgewacht bin, will ich das doch hoffen." Ihre Gereiztheit, die nachzulassen begonnen hatte, flackerte wieder auf. „Und warum, zum Teufel, glauben Sie, habe ich mit Ihnen gegessen? Mitleid? Ja, wir sind Freunde, Sie Idiot. Oder wir waren es. Oder – ich weiß nicht, was wir sind! Und gerade jetzt bin ich so sauer auf Sie, dass ich nicht geradeaus schauen kann. Sie hätten das nicht tun sollen."

„Angesichts dessen, wie ausgeruht Sie aussehen, bin ich anderer Meinung."

„Fein." Sie erhob sich und brachte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ihr Äußeres in Ordnung. „Nun denn, Sie können in den nächsten paar Tagen selbst für Ihr verdammtes Abendessen sorgen. Ich will Sie eine Weile nicht sehen. Und glauben Sie nicht, dass ich mich in Ihrer Anwesenheit nicht vor weiteren Zwangszaubern schützen werde."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Eine weise Entscheidung. Guten Tag, Madam Direktorin", sagte er. Dann drehte er sich im Bett um und wandte Hermione den Rücken zu.

Hermione knurrte ihn an. So eine Frechheit! Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sie ihn nicht bis in die Ewigkeit und wieder zurück hexte. Sie knurrte noch einmal, dann spähte sie in den Flur, um zu sehen, ob er leer war, und verließ das Zimmer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Sie hatte gerade einen vollen halben Tag geschlafen – um Severus Snape geschlungen.

Er hatte sie ausgetrickst, damit sie in seinem Bett schlief, und dazu nichts Geringeres als einen Zwangszauber eingesetzt. Wenn das nicht beschämend war, wusste sie nicht, was sonst. Sie war auf keinen Zwangszauber mehr hereingefallen, seit Ron sie im fünften Schuljahr mit einem dazu gebracht hatte, einen Weissagungsaufsatz für ihn zu schreiben. Einen Monat später hatte er es erneut probiert, und sie hatte mit einem so kraftvollen Stachelzauber erwidert, dass er eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Aber offensichtlich besaß ein Zwangszauber, der von einem Schüler ausgeführt wurde, ein anderes Maß an Raffinesse als einer, der von einem Meisterspion gehandhabt wurde.

Trotzdem – er hatte sie in sein Bett getrickst, es unterlassen, sie zu wecken, obwohl er es zugesichert hatte (sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er zugestimmt hatte, oder?). Als er dann schläfrig geworden war, hatte er das Bett einfach magisch vergrößert und war zu ihr hineingestiegen.

Sie sollte mehr als wütend auf ihn sein. Oder?

Aber sie war es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Nun, da sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, war sie seltsam … gerührt. Er war weiß Gott eine verschlossene Seele, und dennoch hatte er seinen persönlichsten Platz mit ihr geteilt. Es war – so vermutete sie – aus seiner Perspektive ein Akt großer Intimität.

Und sie hatte geschlafen. Götter, hatte sie geschlafen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich um ihn geschlungen hatte, oder ob er sie in ihre Position beim Aufwachen manövriert hatte, doch wie dem auch sei, sie hatte sich in seinen dünnen Armen sicherer gefühlt als in Malcolms muskelbepackten.

Junge, sie war in Schwierigkeiten.

Auszug aus „Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt", einer wöchentlichen Auswahl von Neuigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt.

Tagesprophet.

„… Und schließlich wird der ehemalige Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Kriegsheld Severus Tobias Snape morgen aus dem St. Mungo Hospital entlassen, wo er sich von einem langwierigen magischen Koma erholt hat. Vor ihrer unerwarteten Auszeit hatte Rita Skeeter, Mitarbeiterin des Propheten, über das Erwachen des Mannes in einer früheren Dokumentation berichtet. Die Zeitung hat jedoch keine Beweise gesehen, die ihren Verdacht bestätigen, dass Professor Snapes Krankheit und Genesung auf irgendeine Weise im Zusammenhang stehen mit schändlichen Taten seitens unserer geliebten Kriegsheldin und geachteten Direktorin des St. Mungo, Hermione Granger. Der Tagesprophet schließt sich der gesamten Zaubererwelt an, dem Professor das Beste für eine schnelle Erholung zu wünschen."

Severus Snape begutachtete die Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken, die sein Anwalt ihm gebracht hatte. Anscheinend hatte der Schneider, der bisher all seine Kleidung gearbeitet hatte, den Krieg nicht überlebt. Schade.

Sein Beauftragter hatte sein Bestes getan, adäquaten Ersatz zu finden. Die schwarzen Hosen passten bewundernswert gut trotz der mehr als zehn Kilo, die ihm immer noch fehlten. Das weiße Hemd war annehmbar, auch wenn der Stoff nicht ganz so fest war, wie er ihn bevorzugte. Beide Jackets waren jedoch von schlechter Verarbeitung und absolut inakzeptabel. Der Pullover war zwar nett, um darin vor dem Feuer zu lesen, aber nichts, worin er in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden wollte.

Zumindest die Roben waren perfekt. Es war ein Ensemble, das er in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte, und es war all die Jahre mit seinen anderen irdischen Besitztümern unter der Obhut seines Anwalts aufbewahrt worden. Auch wenn er sie noch nicht recht ausfüllte, waren die Roben von gutem Schnitt und hochwertiger Verarbeitung, und sie passten für seine Körpergröße und seine Schulterbreite perfekt.

Er schloss seine Manschetten und fügte einen kleinen Zauber hinzu, weil sie sich weigerten, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Er machte sich eine Notiz, den Umfang seiner Unterarme während seiner Erholungsphase zu verbessern.

Voll bekleidet musterte er sich im Spiegel. Er sah immer noch gebrechlicher aus, als ihm lieb war, aber sein Körper stand wieder richtig aufrecht und gerade. Er hatte sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt und konnte sich wieder etwas leichtfüßiger bewegen, und sein Gesicht hatte sich von skelettartig zu nunmehr hager entwickelt. Im Gegensatz zu der Zeit vor seinem langen Schlaf sah er jetzt jedoch weder erschöpft noch überstrapaziert aus. Alles in allem war es in Ordnung.

Ein wohlbekanntes Klopfen kam von der Tür. Granger-die-Erwachsene. Gut. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Granger sich nicht genügend abregen könnte, um ihn vor seiner Entlassung zu sehen, auch wenn die Möglichkeit ihm zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er hätte sich nicht zu sorgen brauchen. Die kleine Gryffindor hätte es für feige gehalten wegzubleiben. Umso besser.

„Herein."

Granger trat ein, ihr übliches Klemmbrett dabei, ihr Nimbus im gewohnten Zustand geordneter Unordnung. Er bemerkte, dass die Auswirkungen ihres langen Schlafs zwei Tage zuvor noch nicht völlig verflogen waren; sie sah immer noch erholter als sonst aus. Es war … gut, sie zu sehen.

Sie trat ein und erstarrte. „Sie haben Ihr Haar wachsen lassen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Während ich verstehe, dass es praktisch ist, während meiner großen Ruhe meinen Kopf kurzgeschoren zu halten, habe ich keinen therapeutischen Grund gesehen, warum ich mein Haar jetzt kurz halten sollte, wenn ich mein normales Leben wieder aufnehme."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte mich nur daran gewöhnt, dass es kurz ist, das ist alles."

_Und so sah dein Haar aus, als du mich um den Verstand geküsst hast,_ dachte sie, und ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper.

Er schien ihre Unbehaglichkeit nicht zu spüren. „Haben Sie gestern den Propheten gelesen?"

„Ja. Faszinierend, nicht wahr, wie sie auf der Titelseite lästern und im Kleingedruckten einen Rückzieher machen."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Haben Sie Potter auf dieses Skeeterweib angesetzt?"

Hermione lächelte selbstgefällig und schwang ihren Zauberstab in einem Bogen, um einen Silencio zu zaubern. „Ich komme mit Skeeter sehr gut alleine klar, vielen Dank. Ab und zu braucht sie eine kleine Erinnerung daran, was passiert, wenn sie ihren schmutzigen Rüssel in mein Leben steckt. Daher nimmt sie gerade einen kleinen Urlaub, in dem sie Erinnerungen auffrischt. In einem sehr netten Terrarium. Für einen oder zwei Monate."

Fragend neigte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Sie deutete auf sein Exemplar des Propheten. „Unregistrierter Animagus: Insekt." Sie zeigte auf sich selbst. „Schmetterlingsnetz." Sie ließ dies einsickern und war zufrieden, als er bellend lachte. Sie grinste ihn an. „Es ist eine lange, schmutzige Geschichte. Sie und ich stehen seit Jahren miteinander auf Kriegsfuß. Wenn Sie Glück haben, erzähle ich sie Ihnen irgendwann."

„Für eine Gryffindor scheinen Sie ein bemerkenswerter Feind zu sein. Ich bin … beeindruckt."

„Nun ja, Sie sollten das im Hinterkopf behalten, ehe Sie weitere Zwangszauber sprechen."

„In der Tat. Darf ich annehmen, dieses Gespäch bedeutet, dass Sie nicht mehr länger sauer auf mich sind?"

Sie seufzte. „Auf Sie sauer zu sein, weil Sie ein Slytherin sind, ist, als ob ich mich über einen Taifun ärgere, weil er Regen bringt. Lassen Sie uns einfach sagen, dass ich Ihr Benehmen im größeren Kontext sehe."

„Gut. Kontext ist wichtig. Meine Absichten waren ehrenhaft."

„Das habe ich verstanden. Und ja, Kontext ist wichtig. Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, um Ihnen etwas davon zu vermitteln. Sie können dies als Abschiedsgeschenk betrachten."

„In der Tat?"

„Sie hatten mich gebeten, Ihnen genauere Kommentare zu dem Tag zu liefern, an dem Sie aufgewacht sind."

„Und das haben Sie getan. Oder nicht?"

„Nun ja, was ich Ihnen gegeben habe, war die offizielle Geschichte. Bei der – ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Sie es bemerkt haben –, das Eine oder Andere gefehlt hat. Was ich Ihnen jetzt mitteilen werde, falls Sie mir Ihr Wort auf strikteste Vertraulichkeit geben."

„Das haben Sie. Fahren Sie fort."

Hermione nickte. „Wie meine Notizen andeuten, habe ich – sobald ich mit Ihnen in Kontakt getreten war und Sie überzeugt hatte, Ihre Okklumentikschilde zu senken, Ihnen ein Scheinbild eines bezauberten Wiederbelebungstranks gebracht. Ihre Entscheidung während des Komas löste die Verabreichung in der realen Welt aus."

„Ja."

„Nun, Sie sollen wissen, dass dies nicht der einzige Zaubertrank war, den ich Ihnen an diesem Tag angeboten habe. Ich habe Ihnen eine Wahl gelassen." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine kleine Phiole mit einem violetten Trank heraus. „Ich hielt es ebenfalls für meine Pflicht, Ihnen dies anzubieten …"

„Sie hatten so viel getan, und steckten dann so lange im Schwebezustand fest. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob Sie zurückkommen wollten."

Er nahm die Flasche, entkorkte sie, spähte hinein, hielt sie an seine Nase und atmete tief.

„Pacem Nox", sagte er. Ein ganz schwaches Lächeln erschien um seine Lippen. „Das süßeste, angenehmste von allen magischen Giften. Furchtbar schwierig herzustellen." Er schnüffelte wieder daran. „Haben Sie das selbst hergestellt?"

Hermione lächelte und nickte. „Ja, selbstverständlich. Ich werde so etwas nicht kaufen, oder? Und übrigens, dies ist GENAU, was Sie beim ersten Mal gesagt haben."

„Tatsächlich? Habe ich auch angemerkt, dass dieser Trank eine der Klasse E unterliegende Substanz ist, die Ihnen eine Fahrkarte ohne Rückfahrschein nach Azkaban bescheren könnte?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin mir dessen bewusst."

„Und dennoch haben Sie ihn mir gebracht. Ich nehme an, er war ebenfalls verzaubert, sich selbst zu verabreichen, falls ich mich dafür entschieden hätte. Also hat Mediwitch Granger mir einen schmerzfreien, leichten Tod angeboten."

„Das habe ich."

Er liebkoste die Phiole mit offensichtlicher Zuneigung. „Haben Sie die Silfshaut ordentlich mariniert?"

Sie schnaubte. „Nun, Sie sind wirklich beständig. Ja, natürlich habe ich das."

„Was Sie vorhatten, war … eine ehrenhafte Handlung." Mit nachdenklichem Blick hielt er inne. „Offen gesagt, bin ich überrascht, dass ich angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Aufgabe erfüllt war, diese Option nicht gewählt habe. Sah es aus, als dächte ich darüber nach?" Er schien von dieser Tatsache eher fasziniert als erschreckt zu sein.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Sie schienen sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, zurückkehren zu wollen."

„Also ging mein neues Interesse am Leben meiner Rückkehr voraus?"

„Anscheinend."

„Ich finde es … uncharakteristisch, dass mein Interesse am Leben mit solcher Kraft zurückgekommen ist. Eine Nebenwirkung des Komas?"

„Vielleicht. Sie waren darin … hellwach. Wer weiß, was Ihr Unterbewusstsein vorhatte? Oder vielleicht hatten Sie einfach genügend Erholung bekommen. Also erinnern Sie sich an nichts weiter?"

„Die weiße Umgebung, die Sie beschrieben haben. Aufblitzende Erinnerungen aus meinem Leben. Sonst nichts."

„Nun, das ist mehr, als woran Sie sich anfangs erinnert haben. Vielleicht kommt mit der Zeit mehr."

„Vielleicht. Dennoch. Was immer mir widerfahren ist …, ich muss … Ihnen danken. Dass Sie willens waren, mir Frieden anzubieten. Das ist mehr, als mir bei jedem anderen Mal, als ich dem Tod nahekam, geboten wurde." Er gab ihr die Flasche zurück.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich dachte, ehe Sie in die Welt hinausgehen, sollten Sie wissen, dass Sie eine Wahl hatten. Wissen, dass Sie dies gewählt haben … Für alle Fälle …, falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

„Ich verstehe. Ebenso die Tatsache, dass Sie ein großes persönliches Risiko eingegangen sind, mir dies zu bringen. Ich werde das nicht vergessen."

Hermione ließ die Giftphiole verschwinden, hielt inne und holte ein paarmal tief Luft. „Die anderen Dinge sind weniger schwerwiegend. Eher … amüsant, wirklich. Aber dennoch verdienen Sie es, einen Teil der Geschichte zu kennen. Sehen Sie, als ich anfangs in Ihrem Geist ankam, war Ihnen nicht klar, dass ich nicht … real war."

„Habe ich Sie für ein Phantasiegebilde gehalten?"

„Das glaube ich."

„Angesichts meiner kargen Umgebung zu der Zeit kann ich mir vorstellen, warum das der Fall gewesen sein könnte. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass ich ausgehungert nach Sinnesreizen war. Und was ist als Ergebnis dieser falschen Annahme passiert?"

„Passiert?"

„Sie hätten diesen Vorfall nicht erwähnt, hätte nicht meine Fehlinterpretation Ihrer Ankunft ein Problem verursacht. Was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben mich geküsst."

„Ach ja?" Für einen Moment sah er überrascht aus, dann nachdenklich, während sein ordnungsliebender Verstand blitzschnell begann, die Puzzleteilchen aneinanderzufügen. „Und was haben Sie getan?"

Das Erröten, das sich bereits über ihre Brust ausbreitete, wurde noch dunkler.

„Ich nehme an, der Kuss, von dem Sie sprechen, war kein leichtes Küsschen auf Ihre Wange. Wie haben Sie reagiert?"

Das Erröten wurde noch tiefer. „Ich habe Sie gestoppt."

„Sofort?"

Noch tiefer. „Nein. Nicht sofort. Aber sobald ich wieder bei Sinnen war."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Und das hat zweifellos die Dinge … peinlich für Sie gemacht."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht peinlich. Nun, ein bisschen, manchmal. Aber sicher nicht unüberwindlich peinlich. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Jedoch hat es sich … falsch angefühlt, dass ich mich daran erinnere und Sie nicht."

„Verstehe. Danke, dass Sie mich erleuchtet haben. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu diesem Tag, das Sie enthüllen möchten?"

„Nein. Das war es."

„Also haben Sie mir den Tod angeboten, und ich habe Sie geküsst."

„Nicht in der Reihenfolge, aber ja.

„Interessant."

Sie schnaubte. „Ja, das dachte ich mir."

In diesem Moment war ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören. Hermione schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, um den Silencio aufzuheben.

„Nun, da ist Ihr Fahrer vom Ministerium. Alles, was Sie jetzt noch tun müssen, ist, Ihre Entlassungspapiere zu unterschreiben. Wenn Sie hier unterzeichnen würden? George, kommen Sie bitte herein. Professor Snapes Taschen stehen dort."

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Und wie geht es Ihrer Frau? Ist sie schon wieder auf den Füßen?"

Auf Georges Gesicht breitete sich ein zerklüftetes Lächeln aus. „Kerngesund und doppelt so hübsch."

„Ich freue mich, das zu hören. Grüßen Sie sie bitte herzlich von mir? Und passen Sie gut auf Ihren Passagier hier auf, nicht wahr?"

„Darauf können Sie zählen, Ma'am. Wir alle wissen, was er für uns getan hat. Professor, lassen Sie sich Zeit, ich lade diese ins Auto."

Hermione nahm das Klemmbrett wieder, das Snape ihr hinhielt. Seine untere, rechte Ecke trug nun den spinnwebartigen Krakel des Professors.

„Und das war es. Sie sind hiermit offiziell entlassen. Professor, im Namen der Belegschaft des St. Mungo wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück für was immer Sie als Nächstes tun." Sie streckte die Hand aus.

Snape nahm mit ernstem Gesicht ihre Hand, und seine Augen waren dunkel und undurchdringlich. „Madam Direktorin."

Hermione lächelte. „Professor Snape."

Er verbeugte sich. Während er sich umwandte, um zu gehen, wirbelte sein vertrauter Umhang um ihn herum, und er hielt inne und sah zu ihr mit berechnendem Ausdruck zurück.

„Dann bis wir uns wiedersehen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Severus Snape stellte seinen Fuß auf die Schaufel, stach sie ein und begutachtete seinen neuen Besitz mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Seiner Meinung nach lieferte der Geruch kompostierten Hühnerkots einen angenehmen Gegensatz zu den anderen Herbstgerüchen. Und der Anblick gründlich umgegrabener Erde war … für ihn war er ebenfalls schön. Dies war das ultimative, unbeschriebene Buch, oder? Erde: angereichert, belüftet, säuberlich von Steinen und Zweigen befreit, bereit, um … alles darauf gedeihen zu lassen.

Er hatte kein bisschen Magie verwendet, um dieses kleine Stückchen Erde vorzubereiten. Nein, er hatte jeden Quadratmeter von Hand umgegraben. Auch wenn sein Körper gegen den Elan protestiert hatte, mit dem er die Aufgabe in Angriff genommen hatte, wusste er, dass die Reinheit seiner Zutaten durch seine Bemühungen sehr intensiviert werden würde. Und wenn dies den rigorosen Trainingsplan ergänzte, den er entwickelt hatte, um seine Körperkraft vollständig wiederherzustellen, umso besser.

Er und der Garten. Beide … in Vorbereitung. Keiner von beiden sicher, worauf.

Dennoch war es jetzt an der Zeit auszuruhen, damit er seine Muskulatur nicht überstrapazierte. Wie es in diesen Momenten oft geschah, stellte er sich das Missfallen Grangers-der-Erwachsenen vor, falls er sich selbst verletzte, weil er es übertrieb. Er schnaubte. In diesen Tagen nutzte sein Unterbewusstsein jede Ausrede, um an die Frau mit den wuscheligen Haaren zu denken.

Dies war außerordentlich lästig. Hier war er und genoss zum ersten Mal in seinem erwachsenen Leben Freiheit. Sein Tagesablauf war zum ersten Mal von ihm selbst bestimmt. Seine Prioritäten waren gänzlich seine eigenen. Außer dieser. Das Insistieren seines Unterbewusstseins, dass er eine schrecklich große Menge Zeit damit zubrachte, an Granger zu denken, war verdammt lästig.

Vielleicht hatte sein Unterbewusstsein einen guten Grund, nach der Hexe zu schmachten. Schließlich hatte er bisher – im Gegensatz zu seinem Unterbewussten – noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, seinen Mund auf ihren zu legen. (Es erschien falsch, sein Unterbewusstsein um die Erfahrung zu beneiden. Oder nicht?) Aber er war hier der Boss. Er würde entscheiden, was passieren würde und was nicht, und er hatte nicht den Wunsch, Verwicklungen mit irgendjemandem nachzujagen, egal, wie begehrenswert die Hexe sein mochte.

Dass er sie begehrte … nun, das schien nicht mehr fraglich zu sein, nicht mehr. In den ersten Nächten nach seiner Entlassung hatte er ein paar Einkäufe im lokalen Pub gemacht und sich gefragt, ob er sich vielleicht nach einer Frau im Allgemeinen sehnte statt nach einer bestimmten Frau. Leider hatte er jedoch weit mehr Interesse als je zuvor in seinem Leben erweckt, und auch wenn die fraglichen Interessenten runder, dünner, hübscher, einfacher, blonder, dunkler als Granger gewesen waren, hatte er keinen Wunsch verspürt, die Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen. Er hatte jede von ihnen ihres vergnügten Weges geschickt, während ihm die schwerwiegende Erkenntnis dämmerte.

Es waren nicht Frauen im Allgemeinen, die er wollte. Es war eine bestimmte Frau.

In der Tat verdammt lästig.

Mit einem wohlig warmem Gefühl begutachtete Hermione den Tisch vor sich. Einen Teil davon verursachte natürlich der Wein, aber den Löwenanteil machte die Gesellschaft aus. Obwohl die drei noch immer jeden Donnerstag miteinander zu Abend aßen, waren Montage Familienabende, und das war normalerweise ein Zirkus chaotischer Zuneigung. Der heutige Abend war noch lauter, da Ron und Megan gerade ihre Verlobung bekanntgegeben hatten.

Da war Megan, deren Granat am Finger funkelte, und deren Gesicht vor Glück strahlte. Ron, dessen Gesicht vor Stolz glühte, hatte seinen Arm beschützend um die Rücklehne ihres Stuhls geschlungen. James und Albus hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und heckten aus, wie sie einen weiteren Nachtisch ergattern konnten. Ginny, die so tat, als sähe sie nicht, was sie vorhatten, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Luna summte glücklich vor sich hin. Mit Leidenschaft erzählte Rolf Neville von ihrer letzten Expedition, während Neville Baby Lorcan auf seinen Knien auf- und abhüpfen ließ. Hannah, Nevilles Frau, war mit ihrem eigenen Kind hochschwanger und sah die beiden voller Zuneigung an.

Für Hermione fühlte sich der Familienabend nun anders an, weil Malcolm nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Sie realisierte, dass sie sich irgendwie unehrlich gefühlt hatte, jemanden in dieses Netz aus Fürsorge und Verbundenheit mitzubringen, den sie nicht wirklich liebte. Er war gelassen und höflich gewesen, aber er hatte nie wirklich dazugehört. Und jetzt, da sie wieder einmal auf sich alleine gestellt war, schien alles so viel harmonischer zu sein.

Harmonie. Sie grinste. Sie bezweifelte, dass es Harmonie in irgendeiner Form gegeben hätte, hätte sie ihrem Impuls nachgegeben, Severus heute Abend einzuladen. Sie hatte die Nachricht schon geschrieben, als sie bei näherem Nachdenken beschloss, dass eine Zusammenkunft wie diese für ihn vermutlich weit eher traumatisch denn therapeutisch wäre, selbst wenn sie ihn irgendwie überzeugt hätte teilzunehmen.

Kein Grund, den Mann ins tiefe Wasser zu werfen. Dennoch, nachdem eine Woche seit seiner Entlassung vergangen war, wäre es … vernünftig, ihm eine Hand hinzustrecken, nicht wahr? Eine Nachfrage nach seiner Gesundheit und seinem Wohlergehen?

„Nun, schau nicht drein, als hättest du den Kanarienvogel gefressen", sagte Ginny, während sie blitzschnell die Hand ausstreckte, um Lysanders Kopf davor zu bewahren, auf dem Tisch aufzuschlagen. Die Frau mochte bei den Harpies aufgehört haben, aber sie hatte immer noch die Reflexe und den Rundblick einer Top-Quidditch-Spielerin. „Vorsicht mit der Ecke, Kerlchen", sagte sie, als der Knirps vorbeisauste.

„Tue ich das?"

„Tust du was? Oh, der Kanarienvogel. Ja, das tust du. Denkst an den Professor, stimmt's?"

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich meinem Patienten eine Eule schicke …, um zu sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Ginny grinste. „Ehemaligem Patienten. Und ja, ich glaube, es ist Zeit. Aber weshalb eulen? Das ist doch sehr unpersönlich. Warum nicht ein Besuch? Will die Heilerin nicht einschätzen, ob es ihm gutgeht? Und würde etwas Gebäck und eine Flasche Wein mitzubringen das alles nicht … nachbarschaftlich erscheinen lassen?"

„Nachbarschaftlich? Wir wohnen nur eine Meile voneinander entfernt, oder? Das gefällt mir!"

Harry, der offensichtlich mitgehört hatte, schnaubte. „Frau, bist du sicher, dass du ins richtige Haus sortiert wurdest? Deine Fähigkeiten in der Kunst der Kuppelei sind wirklich magisch."

Ginny warf ihrem Ehemann einen anzüglichen Blick zu und senkte ihre Stimme. „Oh ja, zitiere 'Stolz und Vorurteil' für mich, du weißt, dass mich das anstachelt."

„Oh!", brüllte Ron mit gerunzelten Brauen von der anderen Seite des Tischs. „Wir reden nicht wieder über Hermione und Snape, oder? Ich bin gerade fertig mit Essen."

„Oh, reg dich ab", schrie Megan und boxte ihm gegen den Arm. „Er ist ein Held."

„Sie hat mich geschlagen! Hast du das gesehen, Albus? Du verlobst dich mit einer Hexe, und von da an gibt es die ganze Zeit nur Schläge, Schläge, Schläge."

Albus grinste seinen Lieblingsonkel an. „Das ist nicht, was du gesagt hast, als ihr im Garten vorhin geknutscht habt. Da hast du gesagt, dass …"

„Oh nein, nicht", sagte Ron, während er sich das Kind über die Schulter warf und damit eine Lachsalve hervorrief. „Was ein Mann sagt, wenn er eine hübsche Dame küsst, darf nirgendwo sonst wiederholt werden, verstanden?" Um dem Nachdruck zu verleihen, begann er, den Jungen gnadenlos zu kitzeln.

Ginny knurrte. „Ronald Bilius Weasley, wenn dieser Junge kotzt, schwöre ich, dass ich dafür sorge, dass du es mit diesem schäbigen Cannons-Shirt aufputzt, das du anhast."

„Nenne mein Shirt nicht schäbig. Es ist ein Klassiker. Und das würdest du nicht tun."

„Würde sie nicht?", sagte Harry und tat verwirrt. „Wie lange kennst du deine Schwester schon? Denn ich kenne sie schon eine Weile, und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würde."

James nickte vehement mit dem Kopf. „Und sie wird dich außerdem verhexen!" Er schauderte.

„Zu dumm, Kumpel", sagte er und ließ den quietschenden Albus wieder auf den Boden hinunter. „Den Federwichtfluch kann ich nicht riskieren."

Luna, die gerade Baby Lorcan an ihre Brust gelegt hatte, hob eine Hand. „Weshalb können wir nicht über Hermione und den Professor reden?"

„Weil sie ihn mag", sagte Ron. „Und er ist …" Er schauderte.

„Das ist er nicht!", sagten Hermione, Ginny, Hannah und Megan gleichzeitig.

„Ist er doch!", sagte Ron.

„Er ist ziemlich attraktiv, der Professor, so weit ich mich erinnere", sagte Luna, und ihre Hand streichelte verträumt den Kopf ihres Babys. „Ungefähr wie ein majestätischer Geier."

Sie alle hielten inne, als sie das Bild einsickern ließen. Hermiones Bemühungen, nicht zu lachen, ließen ihr das Wasser in die Augen treten.

Harry, dessen Augen auch verdächtig wässrig aussahen, hustete zweimal. „Schau Ron, alter Junge, der Professor ist so majestätisch wie ein Geier. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du dagegen ankommst. Schau sie dir an", sagte er und deutete auf die Frauen, die um den Tisch verstreut saßen. „Sie sind sich alle einig."

Ron betrachtete übellaunig all die Frauen. „Ja, ich weiß", sagte Ron. „Aber es muss mir nicht gefallen." Er wandte sich nach Megan um und sah sie an. „Solltest du nicht auf meiner Seite sein?"

Sie küsste ihn. „Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Dir muss nur klar werden, dass es dieselbe Seite ist, auf der wir alle sind. Hermiones."

Ron seufzte. „Ich weiß."

„Na also, siehst du ", sagte Rolf mit seinem schweren deutschen Akzent. „Das ist eine gute Übung für die Ehe. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wenn deine Frau gegen dich ist. Gib nach … oder gib mit Würde nach."

Luna stieß ein hohes, klares Lachen aus, das sie alle dazu brachte, die Augenbrauen zu heben. In diesem einen Moment wankten die Auffassungen, wer im Hause Scamander die Hosen anhatte und wurden neu justiert.

Man wusste nie, was bei einem Familienabendessen auf's Tapet kam.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Korrespondenz zwischen Tränkemeister Severus Snape und Heilerin Hermione Granger per Eulenpost.

_Madam Direktorin,_

_nachdem ich meine Vorräte an Stärkungsmittel aufgebraucht habe, werde ich morgen früh um Punkt neun Uhr eine neue Partie herstellen. Falls Sie die Modifikationen, die ich erwähnt habe, erlernen möchten, dürfen Sie dazukommen. Sie dürfen außerdem angemessenes Essen mitbringen._

_Severus Snape._

Hermione legte das Stück Pergament auf ihren Küchentisch und grinste. Wie passend, dass der „spontane" Besuch, den sie für Samstag geplant hatte, nun auf höchsten Befehl erfolgen würde.

Dies im Hinterkopf, würde sie nicht nur das Kürbisbrot mitbringen, das zu backen sie geplant hatte, sondern auch ein Stück Speck und einige Freilandeier zum Weichkochen. Der Mann war – wie sie wusste – ein Fass ohne Boden. Bohnen dann auch? Ja, warum nicht.

Sie rief ein Pergament in Eulenformat herbei sowie einen der Muggelstifte mit feiner Spitze, die sie zu Hause bevorzugt benutzte. Der Stift, der ihr in die ausgestreckte Hand flog, war smaragdgrün. Hatte sie das beabsichtigt? Fragend schaute sie in ihre Hand. Wow. Es war immer etwas befremdlich, wenn ihre Magie weiter dachte als sie selbst.

Nun, sinnlos, sich ihrer zufälligen Wahl zu widersetzen. Sie versuchte, den Mann kennenzulernen, nicht wahr? Weshalb sollte sie ihm nicht in der Farbe seines Hauses schreiben?

Okay, Slytherin-grün war in Ordnung.

_Lieber Professor Snape,_

_ich wäre entzückt, Ihnen beim Brauen zuzuschauen und im Gegenzug für das leibliche Wohl zu sorgen. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie die passende Küchenausrüstung haben, um ein Frühstück zuzubereiten, oder soll ich mitbringen, was ich benötige?_

_Freundliche Grüße_

_Hermione Granger_

_Madam Direktorin,_

_Seien Sie nicht albern. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe alles, was Sie eventuell benötigen._

_Severus Snape._


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Als sie um genau 9 Uhr am Samstagmorgen aus dem Kamin stieg, stand er dort. Stand einfach dort. Bewegungslos. Schwarze Hosen. Leinenhemd in gebrochenem Weiß, die Manschetten bis zu den Ellenbogen aufgeschlagen. Starrte sie an.

Im Grunde schien er nichts zu tun, als auf ihr Eintreffen zu warten. Er bestand bei allem auf unverzüglicher Erledigung, oder? Dennoch wusste sie innerhalb eines Augenblicks, dass er dort nicht lange gewartet hatte. Er sah leicht erhitzt aus, und sowohl seine Haut als auch sein Haar trugen einen Glanz, den das Stehen über einem blubbernden Kessel verursachte. Er hatte gebraut, stundenlang, wie es aussah. Aber obwohl er ganz offensichtlich beschäftigt gewesen war, schien er aus ihrer Sicht völlig entspannt zu sein.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte sie, trat zu ihm und bot ihm ihre Hand und ein Lächeln.

„Madam Direktorin." Statt ihre Hand zu schütteln, umfasste er sie kurz mit seiner und ließ sie dann los. Sie räusperte sich.

„Sie sehen ziemlich gut aus", sagte sie und versuchte, ihn mit dem Blick einer Heilerin in Augenschein zu nehmen. Von seinen bloßen Unterarmen abgesehen, war er von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt, und dennoch war der Unterschied in seiner Konstitution merklich. Wo vorher Knochen und weiches Gewebe gewesen waren, fanden sich jetzt Muskeln. Es war einfach verblüffend. „Überraschenderweise. Wie viel Gewicht haben Sie zugelegt, seit Sie das St. Mungo verlassen haben?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leicht arrogant. „Sechs Kilo."

Sie blinzelte. „Sie haben in zehn Tagen sechs Kilo zugenommen?"

„Vernünftige Anwendung von Magie in Verbindung mit reichlichem Essen und einem brutalen physischen Trainingsplan, und der Job ist prompt erledigt."

„Hestia wäre zufrieden?"

„Ekstatisch. Es ist ihr Reha-Program, dem ich folge … auch wenn ich es etwas … beschleunigt habe."

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn erneut von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Anscheinend. Und es wird keinen Kraftverlust geben, sobald der Trank abklingt?"

Er schniefte. „Nicht, wie ich ihn herstelle."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das ist es, weshalb Sie hier sind, nicht wahr? Folgen Sie mir."

Hermione folgte ihm durch seine Wohnung. Während er ihr voranging, konnte sie genau die neuen Muskeln an seiner schlanken Gestalt erkennen. Dieses Mal war es definitiv die Frau, nicht die Heilerin, die ihn genau ansah. Er würde vermutlich niemals bullig werden, nicht mit seinen Proportionen, aber das hatte sie ohnehin nie bevorzugt. In der Woche, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, hatte sich sein Körper von gebrechlich zu … fesselnd entwickelt. Die Art, wie seine Hosen über seinem Hinterteil lagen? Dies hatte eine gewisse Schönheit.

Sie verdrehte die Augen über sich selbst und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Sein Hof hatte eine gute Größe, erschien aber gößer, da seine eingezäunte Fläche an ein riesiges Stück Weideland grenzte. In der Ferne konnte sie eben ein Stück eines großzügigen Obstgartens oder Waldes erkennen.

„Götter. Ist das eine Freifläche? Mitten im Ort?"

Er grinste. „Und wird es vermutlich bleiben. Dieses Grundstück ist Teil des städtischen Grüngürtels. Es wurde zur dauerhaften Freifläche erklärt."

„Sie haben ein Haus am Grüngürtel ergattert? Sie Glückspilz."

Er grinste. „In der Tat."

„Und dieser Garten? War der hier auch?"

„So weit hat mein Glück nicht gereicht. Ich habe ihn geschaffen."

„Wird das ein Zutatengarten?"

„Natürlich."

„Natürlich. Sie haben gerade noch Zeit, die Winterknollen zu setzen, nicht wahr? Und vielleicht ein paar Stauden vor dem ersten Frost. Also haben Sie ihn von Hand gerodet?"

Er starrte sie an.

Sie lachte. „Natürlich haben Sie das. Mit weniger würden Sie sich nicht zufriedengeben. Nun, man sieht es. Magisch gerodet ist nie genauso gut, nicht war? Wie viel ist es, fünfzehn mal sechs Meter? Das ist eine Menge Arbeit für zehn Tage."

„In der Tat."

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Götter, ich liebe diesen Geruch."

Er wandte sich ihr mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zu. „Hühnermist?"

Sie lachte. „Nun, das mag ich tatsächlich auch. Aber es ist die umgegrabene Erde, die ich mag. Sie ist so … fruchtbar. Reich an Möglichkeiten."

Sie hatte nicht zweideutig klingen wollen. Wirklich nicht. Aber als sie es sagte, klang der Satz … anzüglich in ihren Ohren. Und in seinen anscheinend auch. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich zu einem bösen, mit Ungläubigkeit gepaarten Blick. Deutete sie die Situation falsch? Hatte er kein Interesse daran zu erkunden, was immer zwischen ihnen beiden vorging? Aber der Moment ging schnell genug vorbei, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob das überhaupt geschehen war.

Also gut. Wenn man mit einem Stachelschwein zu kuscheln versuchte, durfte man sich an seinen Stacheln nicht stören.

Das ziemlich trostlose Gebäude an der hinteren Grundstücksgrenze mochte in einem anderen Leben eine Scheune gewesen sein. Nun beherbergte es stattdessen ein großes Zaubertränkelabor. Es war immer noch recht rustikal, aber es war praktisch möbliert, peinlich sauber und ausgezeichnet belüftet.

„Gute Götter, Mann. Wann hatten Sie Zeit, all das zu tun? Es ist makellos. Und ich weiß, dass Sie hier drinnen keine Magie verwendet haben."

Er schnaubte. „Muggel-Putztruppe aus London. Ziemlich teuer, aber ich wollte keine Verzögerung. Sie kamen zu sechst, verbrachten den Tag mit Schrubben und ließen es so zurück, wie Sie es jetzt vorfinden."

„Das war wohlverwendetes Geld."

„In der Tat."

„Und die Arbeitstische?"

„Aus dem Gartenschuppen. Ich werde dort neue aufbauen müssen, ehe ich mit der Aussaat anfange, aber der Gebrauch hier hat eindeutig Priorität. Sie sind Zeugin des ersten Brauvorgangs in dieser neuen Einrichtung."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Er grinste. „Wie Sie es sein sollten."

Die vier geräumigen Arbeitstische gaben nicht weniger als sechs Kesseln in verschiedenen Braustadien Raum. Er deutete darauf. „Schmerzmittel, mild, mäßig und stark." Er wies auf einen anderen Tisch. „Bemerke-mich-nicht, Blutbildendender Trank, Traumlos-Schlaftrank." Auf einem dritten Tisch standen drei weitere Kessel, die bisher noch nicht erhitzt waren. Der vierte Tisch war voller vorbereiteter Zutaten in sauberen, klaren Glasgefäßen. An diesen Arbeitstisch führte er sie.

Hermione lachte überrascht. „Und woher kommt das?" Sie deutete auf das makellose Whiteboard, das daneben stand.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ryman Bürobedarf. In London."

Sie gab ihr Bestes, ihre Belustigung verborgen zu halten. „Natürlich. Bitte, fahren Sie fort."

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Oberfläche, und die Worte „Restaurativa" erschienen in seiner wohlbekannten, spitzen Handschrift. Für einen Moment erinnerte es sie so sehr an ihre Zeit als seine Schülerin, dass sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, ein Pergament und eine Feder herbeizurufen. Aber sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin, nicht wahr? Eher eine Kollegin, und hoffentlich mehr als das. Also widerstand sie dem Drang, sich wie eine Schülerin zu benehmen und behielt stattdessen den Ausdruck höflichen Interesses auf dem Gesicht.

„Sie sind, wie ich verstehe, mit den drei Grundrezepten für Restaurativa vertraut."

„Wenn ich es nicht wäre, hätte ich sie vor diesem Treffen nachgeschlagen …, aber wie es der Zufall will, kenne ich seit langem alle drei auswendig. Stärkungsmittel gehören zu den grundlegenden Zaubertränken im Arsenal eines Heilers."

„In der Tat. Dann werden Sie kein Problem haben", sagte er und zeigte auf eine Auswahl von Tassen und Tellern, die vor ihnen standen und vorbereitete Zutaten enthielten, „zu identifizieren, welches der drei Rezepte ich vorbereitet habe."

Hermione grinste ihn ob der Herausforderung mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an. Sie schaute auf die Dinge vor sich und sagte, ohne zu zögern, „Ocelots. Außer zwei Dingen. Die Menge verschiedener Zutaten ist anders, und Sie haben Knollenblätterpilzstiele verwendet, während das Rezept klar die Hüte verlangt."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es scheint, Ihr Beobachtungsvermögen hat sich verbessert."

Sie schnaubte. „Ich hatte schon immer einen scharfen Blick. Sie hören mir jetzt nur unvoreingenommener zu."

Weil er glaubte, sie könne recht haben, sagte er wegwerfend, „Vielleicht finde ich es einfacher zuzuhören, wenn meine Augen nicht von Ihrer wie verrückt herumfuchtelnden Hand abgelenkt werden."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, ja, daran hängt es sicher."

„Wie dem auch sei, warum verlangt Ocelot die Verwendung der Hüte statt der Stiele?"

„Wirksamkeit. Die Stiele liefern schwächere Ergebnisse."

„Tun sie das tatsächlich?" Er deutete auf seinen Körper, der von dem Zaubertrank, den er eingenommen hatte, offensichtlich viel kräftiger geworden war. „Das ist genau die Zusammensetzung, die ich benutzt habe. In kleiner Menge in meiner Küche gebraut. Daher denke ich, die Wirksamkeit der Stiele steht außer Frage."

„Okay, das gebe ich zu. Aber wenn die Stiele wirksam sind, brauchen sie eine spezielle Verarbeitung? Ich habe mit ihnen schon in anderen Tränken gearbeitet, und ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass die Hüte stärker wirken."

„Ihr Eindruck war falsch. Die Stile haben genauso viel aktiven Wirkstoff wie die Hüte, und manche Kultursorten sogar mehr davon …, aber diese Zutat wird von der Magie anders absorbiert. Statt einen sofortigen Kräfteschub zu liefern, wie es die Hüte tun, haben die Stiele eine Retardwirkung. Langsame, sukzessive Kraft, die über einen längeren Zeitraum geliefert wird. Angesichts dieser Tatsache habe ich über die Jahre herausgefunden, dass ich deshalb mehr Fledermausflügel zugeben kann und zusätzlich Yakbutter …"

Hermione grinste. „… und mehr Dasselfliegenlarven, ohne dass die Mixtur instabil wird." Ihr Grinsen mutierte zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Also können sie die Wirkungskraft des gesamten Tranks verstärken, ohne dass der Kessel explodiert, oder die Wirkung zu kurzlebig wird." Sie stieß den Atem aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist verflixt brillant, wissen Sie."

Ein kleines Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen. „In der Tat, ja."

Er tippte wieder gegen das Whiteboard, und eine modifizierte Version von Ocelots Stärkungstrank erschien darauf in weinroter Tinte.

Hermione grinste über seine Farbwahl und rollte ihre Ärmel hoch.

„Zeigen Sie es mir."

Später an diesem Abend lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte sehr gründlich über den Vormittag nach.

Dass er das Spiel genoss, überraschte ihn nicht. Die langsame und überlegte Verführung einer intelligenten Hexe war eine Form der Kunst, die zu üben er selten Gelegenheit hatte. Dass er ihre Gesellschaft jedoch so sehr genoss, überraschte ihn. Sie hatten miteinander gebraut. Ein wunderbares Frühstück gegessen. Zwischen Schlucken heißen Tees und Bissen knusprig gebratenen Specks Pläne für den Garten diskutiert. Dann hatte sie ihn in ihre gesamten Interaktionen mit diesem üblen Skeeterweib eingeweiht. Und er war nicht nur beeindruckt gewesen, sondern hatte laut über Grangers überraschenden Zug slytherinesker Verschlagenheit gelacht.

Lachen. Laut. Vor einem anderen, menschlichen Wesen.

Seltsam.

Dass sein Gelächter ihr gefallen hatte, hatte das strahlende, schlaue Lächeln auf ihrem eigenen Gesicht gezeigt. Dieses Lächeln. Es hatte etwas. Er wollte es gerne erblühen sehen.

Entsprechend hatte er versucht, seine Beleidigungen meistenteils zu dämpfen. Aber seine bissigen Kommunikationsgewohnheiten waren einfach zu tief eingeprägt, um sie ganz zu vermeiden. Und dennoch hatte sie seine gelegentlichen Spitzen mit Humor genommen und hatte sie die halbe Zeit pariert. Aber obwohl ihre spitzen Bemerkungen clever waren und oft mehr als einen Funken Wahrheit enthielten, lag in ihnen keine Schärfe, keine Beurteilung. Infolgedessen hinterließen diese Worte keine Verletzungen – im Gegensatz zu vielen Beleidigungen, die er in seinen langen Dienstjahren erfahren hatte.

Sie duellierten sich. Verbal. Und es war … vergnüglich.

Ebenso erfreulich war es gewesen, Zeuge ihrer rasanten Logik im Labor zu sein. Während seiner Wochen im St. Mungo war er zu der Vermutung gekommen, dass unter diesem urgewaltigen Haar ein Verstand brodelte, der genauso agil wie sein eigener war. Heute hatte sich das bestätigt.

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sie neue Informationen integrierte und denselben Gedankengängen wie er folgte. Sie war mühelos und präzise vom Konzept zur Anwendung und zur Ausführung gesprungen. Ihre Technik war klar und beständig gewesen, und sie beherrschte das Quellenmaterial vollständig.

Genau wie er.

Es wurde etwas … verwirrend zu bemerken, wie viele seiner Freuden sie teilte. Der Geruch seines Gartens, den er für sein höchsteigenes Vergnügen gehalten hatte, schien der Hexe auch zu gefallen. Die Ordnung an seinem Arbeitsplatz, das erfreulich offene Land hinter seinem Grundstück, die Vorliebe, eigene Zutaten anzubauen, wann immer es möglich war. In jedem Ausruf erkannte er einen Menschen, der sehr wertschätzte, was ihm selbst wichtig war. Ihrer beider Würdigung von Essen war gleich, darin waren sie sich lange einig. Aber der heutige Tag hatte mehr Zeugnis ihrer vollendeten Kompatibilität gebracht.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Eine gutaussehende Hexe in sein Bett zu locken, war eine Sache. Aber ganz plötzlich war er sich nicht länger sicher, ob es das war, worauf er abzielte. So unangenehm der Gedanke war – die Idee, die Jagd aufzugeben, war noch unangenehmer. Also würde er – auch wenn ihm bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz behaglich zumute war – weitere Intimität mit der Hexe anstreben.

Intimität. Vielleicht würde sich alles beruhigen, sobald die Hürde sexuellen Kontakts genommen war. Er grinste. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Intimität im Sinn gehabt hatte, auf jeden Fall.

Er hatte nicht so lange geschlafen, als dass ihm das wilde Interesse in ihrem Blick entgangen wäre.

Er beglückwünschte sich dazu, Glastüren für seinen Küchenschrank verwendet zu haben, in denen er sie ohne ihr Wissen heimlich beobachtet hatte. Zu sehen, wie sie seine Kehrseite betrachtete, während er den Tee zubereitete, hatte ihm ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitet. Dass es sein eigenes Verlangen zu einem alarmierenden Grad angeheizt hatte, sie dies tun zu sehen, war zu erwarten gewesen. Auch wenn sein Hirn den feinsinnigen Tanz, den sie aufführten, sehr genoss (weinrote Tinte! Er hatte beinahe gewürgt, als er sie auf der Tafel verwendet hatte), drängte ihn sein Körper dazu aufzuhören, der Anziehungskraft auszuweichen, die Granger-die-Erwachsene auf seine Person ausübte.

Als sie ihren Besuch bei ihm mit einer Umarmung hatte beenden wollen, war alles, was er tun konnte, diese nicht anzunehmen, um danach nicht über ihren attraktiven Körper herzufallen. Er war davon ausgegangen, diese Aktion sei vielleicht ein wenig voreilig. Also hatte er ihr stattdessen eine Hand hingestreckt. Sie war errötet, als sie sie ergriff. Wie er dieses wunderbare Erröten genoss.

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Unbeholfenheit dieser Interaktion Granger-die-Erwachsene nervös und unsicher über den nächsten Schritt in ihrem Tanz gemacht hatte.

Er hätte es nicht besser planen können. Sie würde zurück nach Hause gehen und über den Morgen nachdenken, genau wie er es tat. Ihr würde klar werden, dass sie in jeder Hinsicht das gehabt hatten, was eine ideale erste Verabredung von Intellektuellen war. Gemeinsame Interessen, anregende, gemeinsame Aktivitäten, ein feines Essen, lebhafte Konversation. Lachen. Seine offensichtliche Zurückhaltung, die Anziehung zwischen ihnen einzugestehen, würde ihr Interesse nur anspornen, die Hexe dazu bringen, sich mehr für das einzusetzen, was sie wollte.

Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln erblühte auf Severus Snapes Gesicht.

Was die Hexe wollte, war er.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Also dann versucht der Kerl wegzurennen, mit flatterndem Regenmantel, die Hosen immer noch um seine Knöchel, und sein Schlappschwanz hängt wie eine verflixte Wurst für alle Welt sichtbar raus", sagte Harry, und seine Worte wurden angespannter, während er darum focht, seine Story trotz Rons Gekicher und Hermiones stärker werdendem Gelächter zu beenden.

„Und dann setzt Harry zum Angriff an", unterbrach Ron, „fliegt durch den Raum wie ein Superheld und endet damit, ihn um seine dicken, haarigen Schenkel zu packen, und beide gehen zu Boden …"

„Oh, nein!", japste Hermione und bedeckte bei der Aussicht auf das, was kommen würde, ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Und wir gehen beide zu Boden, und noch im Fallen landet mein ganzes, verflixtes Gesicht praktisch … im Hintern des Wichsers."

An diesem Punkt der Geschichte begann Hermione zu johlen, und die beiden Jungs fielen hilflos in einen Lachkrampf.

Tränen flossen ihr jetzt die Wangen hinab, und Ron hatte Schluckauf, was derzeit immer passierte, wenn er zu heftig lachte, was sie natürlich alle noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Nach all diesen Jahren – egal, wann einer von ihnen damit anfing – waren alle hoffnungslos verloren. Immer, wenn die Hysterie wieder abzuebben schien, schaute einer von ihnen einem anderen ins Gesicht, und alle drei lösten sich wieder auf vor Lachen.

Offensichtlich waren sie ziemlich laut dabei, denn Ginny streckte für einen Moment den Kopf ins Zimmer, betrachtete die ganze, über dem Tisch liegende Meute, verdrehte die Augen und überließ sie ihrer Albernheit.

Nach einer Weile wischte Hermione sich die Augen und tat ihr Bestes, wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Als sie wieder Luft bekam, goss sie sich ein Glas Wasser ein und versuchte vorsichtig, einen Schluck zu trinken, ohne zu husten. „Und ihr beiden wundert euch, warum ich kein Auror werden wollte."

Ron schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ja, an Tagen wie diesem frage ich mich das auch." Er nahm ein Schlückchen Schluckaufserum, das er immer bei sich hatte, wenn die drei zusammenkamen. „Es geht nicht nur darum, dunkle Zauberer zu fangen, oder?"

Harry klinkte sich ein. „Weiß nicht. Es war ziemlich dunkel dort … zwischen seinen Backen."

Und schon brachen sie in eine weitere Runde hysterischen Lachens aus.

Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, nahm Harry einen Bissen seines Nachtischs und wandte sich Hermione zu.

„Also, weil wir gerade von dunklen Backen sprechen, wie laufen die Bemühungen, unseren Lieblingsprofessor zu verführen?"

Ron stöhnte protestierend, aber Hermione bemerkte, dass es gegenüber der Woche zuvor eher halbherzig war. Megan, die gute Seele, brachte ihn zur Vernunft.

„Nun, wir hatten unsere Verabredung am Samstag, und es war … intensiv. Nachdem ich sicher war, dass der Mann mich genauso sehr will wie ich ihn, denke ich, er toleriert meine Anwesenheit lediglich."

„Aber natürlich will er dich …, er wäre ein Dummkopf, dich nicht zu wollen", sagte Harry unerschütterlich.

Hermione lächelte. Sie konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Harry ihr immer den Rücken stärkte. „Nun, er will sich diesen Samstag wieder mit mir treffen. Dieses Mal bei mir zu Hause. Das ist etwas, er kommt freiwillig in mein Territorium. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm dies leichtfällt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Natürlich tun wir immer noch so, als seien dies keine Verabredungen. Wir können ja nicht eingestehen, dass wir einander einfach sehen wollen, oder? Wir brauchen die eine oder andere Ausrede. Ein Rezept ausprobieren, einen Trank brauen, einen Artikel diskutieren. Unser nächstes „Meeting" am Samstag ist angeblich, um in meinem Tränkezutatengarten Stecklinge zu schneiden. Ich wollte ihn für Freitag zum Tee einladen, aber mir fiel keine verflixte Ausrede dafür ein. Also werde ich einfach auf Samstag warten müssen. Was wahrscheinlich besser ist, damit ich nicht so ungeduldig erscheine." Sie seufzte. „Götter, ich hasse Spielchen. Zu viel Aufwand. Aber es war klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, oder? Nicht mit solch einem Mann."

Ron, der sich gerade einen großen Löffel voll Nachtisch in den Mund geschaufelt hatte, ergriff das Wort – Nachtisch hin oder her. „Ach was. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich versuche, dir bei Verabredungen mit Snape zu helfen, aber wenn du ihn willst, dann ran an ihn. Stelle ihm ein Bein und vernasche ihn. Er ist ein Kerl, nicht war? Du hast Fähigkeiten …"

„Oh!", rief Harry und schlug sich die Hände über die Ohren. Er mochte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass seine beiden besten Freunde jemals eine sexuellle Beziehung gehabt hatten.

„Nun, die hat sie. Er ist ein unheimlicher, schwachköpfiger Kerl, aber er ist immer noch ein Kerl. Wir sind einfach nicht so kompliziert."

Harry nahm die Hände wieder von seinen Ohren und schnaubte. „Nein. DU bist nicht so kompliziert. Snape ist es absolut. Schau 'kompliziert' im Wörterbuch nach. Bild von Snape. Selbst wenn er unsere Hermione will, worauf ich wette, sollte er sich um sie bemühen müssen, nicht wahr? Andernfalls würde er der Sache nicht trauen, schätze ich. Ich meine, wann hat der arme Tropf jemals in seinem Leben etwas umsonst bekommen?"

Hermione grinste und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Das ist wirklich aufschlussreich."

Er grinste verlegen. „Ah. Nun, ich kann nicht den ganzen Ruhm dafür beanspruchen. Von mir stammt der Teil mit 'Dinge umsonst bekommen', aber von Ginny stammt der Rest. Wenn du mich fragst, ist sie das Snape-Strategie-Genie. Ich bin nur der armselige Auserwählte."

Hermione stöhnte. „Oh, Götter, da ist er wieder!", und verdrehte die Augen. Ron war direkter und warf Harry ein übriggebliebenes Brötchen an den Kopf, während er „aufgeblasener Wichser" brummelte.

Harry wich dem Geschoss geschickt aus, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und hob die Arme in einer universalen Siegerpose. „Ah ja!", erklärte er und wackelte freudig mit dem Hintern. „Der Auserwählte hat es noch drauf!"

Und mehr Essen flog durch die Luft.

_Madam Direktorin,_

_Ich habe die letzte Partie des Stärkungstrankes fertig und stelle fest, dass ich ein halbes Dutzend überzählige Portionen habe. Wie Sie wissen, haben sie ein eingeschränktes Haltbarkeitsdatum. Möchten Sie sie für Ihre Versuche am Freitag zur Teezeit abholen? Wie ich mich entsinne, haben sie den Nachmittag an diesem Tag frei. _

_Severus Snape_

Als sie mit ihrem Freudentanz fertig war (er wollte sie sehen, nicht wahr? Genügend, dass er auch nicht bis Samstag warten wollte.), nahm sie den smaragdgrünen Stift zum Schreiben.

_Professor:_

_Wie es der Zufall will, wären die Extraportionen überaus nützlich. Wir hatten gestern Abend einen neuen Notfall, und ich war nicht in der Lage zu brauen, wie ich geplant hatte. Ich habe außerdem zufällig einen halben Laib Bananenbrot unter Stasis. Wir sehen uns am Freitag um 16 Uhr._

_Herzliche Grüße_

_Hermione Granger_

_Madam Direktorin,_

_bedeutet dieser Notfall, dass Sie des Schlafes beraubt wurden? Sorgen Sie vor unserem Treffen dafür, sonst tue ich es. _

_Severus Snape_

_Professor,_

_ich nehme ihre Besorgnis zur Kenntnis. Ich bin gewarnt. Bis Freitag._

_Hermione Granger._


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

„Nun", sagte sie und brach sich ein weiteres Stück Bananenbrot ab. „Es scheint kein Zweifel zu bestehen, dass die Versuchsgruppe, bei der ich das modifizierte Stärkungsmittel getestet habe, die Kontrollgruppe übertrifft." Sie steckte sich das Brotstück in den Mund, kaute und schluckte. Ein wenig trocken, aber nicht schlecht dafür, dass es drei Tage unter Stasis gewesen war. „Tatsächlich übertreffen sie sie über die Maßen."

„Natürlich."

Hermione grinste. „Hestia kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich freuen oder schmollen soll, dass deren Fortschritt so rapide voranschreitet."

Snape schnaubte und bestrich eine dicke Brotscheibe mit weicher Butter. Das würde das Problem mit der Trockenheit lösen, nicht wahr? Natürlich nur, wenn man den Stoffwechsel eines Windhundes hatte.

„Wenn ich Medihexe Jones mattgesetzt habe, dann ist mein Tag gerettet."

Hermione schnaubte. „Klar. Es wird ein wenig dauern, ehe ich das veröffentliche …, ich möchte wenigstens einen Monat vor der Veröffentlichung abwarten, damit ich die Anfangsdaten zur Dauerhaftigkeit der Ergebnisse zufügen kann. Besteht eine Chance, dass Sie als Co-Autor an der Abhandlung mitschreiben möchten? Sie werden selbstverständlich ohnehin genannt, da es ursprünglich Ihr Werk war. Falls Sie beschließen, in die akademische Welt zurückzukehren, wäre Ihr Name auf einem von Experten begutachteten Aufsatz statt einer Namensnennung …"

Er schnaubte. „DAS wird ganz sicher nicht passieren. Ich lasse mich lieber in meinem eigenen Kessel kochen, als dass ich einen weiteren Tag meines Lebens damit verbringe zu versuchen, Wissen in unwillige Köpfe zu hämmern." Er machte eine abweisende Geste. „Ich brauche nicht mehr Publicity. Der verdammte Prophet steht praktisch täglich vor meiner Tür, trotz Skeeters derzeitiger Urlaubsunterkunft." Er nippte an seinem Tee. „Tun Sie, was sie wollten. Die Verbesserungen funktionieren, das ist alles, was zählt."

„Wissen Sie, ich habe über Ihren Widerwillen, in die akademische Welt zurückzukehren, nachgedacht. Sie brauchen keine Schulkinder zu unterrichten, nicht wahr? Nicht einmal an der Universität. Sie könnten Gesellen annehmen oder Lehrlingsausbildung anbieten, nur die besten der Besten akzeptieren." Ihre Augen funkelten verschmitzt. „Sie würden Schlange stehen, um bei Ihnen zu lernen, und jeder einzelne Bewerber würde an Ihren spöttischen Lippen hängen."

Er schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie können aufhören, mich anzufunkeln. Ich bin von einem Meister angefunkelt worden; ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich immun dagegen bin."

„Nun, dann kann es nicht schaden, oder? Ich werde darauf achten, Sie oft anzufunkeln. Wie dem auch sei …", fuhr sie fort. „Die Rezeptur wirkt offensichtlich." Mit einem weiteren Stück Brot in der Hand wies sie auf ihn. „Wie Sie genau wissen. Übrigens sehen Sie noch besser aus als letzte Woche. Ist Ihr Genesungsprozess jetzt abgeschlossen?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Die letzte Dosis nehme ich morgen. Daher der Überschuss. Und natürlich war das Stärkungsmittel, auch wenn es stark nach Fledermausgalle schmeckt, die weitaus angenehmere Ursache für meine Wiederherstellung. Der größte Teil eines jeden Tages dieser Woche – sofern ich keine Reporter abgewehrt habe – war Hestias finalem Höllenkreislauf gewidmet."

„War es so schlimm?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Während ich in der Mitte der zweiten Woche nicht mehr kotzen musste, habe ich wiederholt zu weinen als eine machbare Option in Erwägung gezogen."

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Das Cardio- oder das Krafttraining?"

„Cardio war das Brechmittel. Das Krafttraining beflügelte das Beinahe-Weinen."

„Ich beneide Sie ganz sicher nicht. Obwohl ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass das Programm, dem Sie folgen, eher für zwei Monate als für zwei Wochen vorgesehen war, insofern sind sie zum Teil selbst schuld."

„Und was meinen Sie damit?

„Gar nichts. Solange Sie mit dem Schmerz umgehen können und Verletzungen vermeiden, bin ich ganz dafür. Probieren geht über Studieren. Auf jeden Fall sehen Sie blendend aus. Haben Sie wieder Ihr altes Gewicht?

„Noch drei Pfund. Allerdings ist meine Körperstruktur ziemlich anders geworden. Selbst die einfachen Schmerzmittel, die ich gegen Muskelschmerzen nehme, sind jetzt schwierig zu dosieren."

„Ergibt Sinn. Mehr Muskulatur, niedrigere Dosierung, mehr Fett, höhere Dosierung. Sie werden daher von den meisten Tränken niedrigere Dosierungen als vorher brauchen."

Er nickte. „Um etwa dreiundzwanzig Prozent."

„Etwa dreiundzwanzig Prozent", lachte sie. „Das hört sich für mich nicht nach 'etwa' an."

„Ist es aber. An manchen Tagen ist die Dosierung korrekt, und an anderen sind dreiundzwanzig Prozent weniger immer noch zu stark. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was die Unterschiede verursacht."

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Haben Sie sich Ihre relative Flüssigkeitsversorgung an dem jeweiligen Tag angeschaut? Sie beeinflusst die Aufnahme wirklich, und bei Ihrem Trainingsprogramm …"

Er schniefte. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Aber dies scheint eine wichtige Variable zu sein. Ich werde dies in meine Berechnungen einbeziehen."

Sie lächelte. Es war nett zu wissen, dass es gelegentlich Dinge gab, die sie zu seiner Arbeit beisteuern konnte. „Also. Außer, dass Ihnen alles furchtbar wehtut, wie fühlen Sie sich? Wieder in alter Form?"

Er hob eine Schulter. „Meistenteils. Mein Gleichgewicht scheint adäquat. Körperkoordination und Feinmotorik brauchen jedoch noch Feintuning. Ich habe mein Kampfsporttraining wieder aufgenommen, aber ich bin bei weitem noch nicht da, wo ich hinwill. Mein Muskelgedächtnis ist nahezu verschwunden. Es ist nicht ganz so, wie als Anfänger zu lernen. Aber nach achtundzwanzig Jahren Training ist es dennoch etwas entmutigend zu entdecken, dass ich manche Bewegungen wieder völlig neu erlernen muss. Und ich bin immer noch steifer als je zuvor."

„Mmmm … Zwanzig Jahre Liegen verursachen das."

„Stimmt. Aber es missfällt mir."

„Haben Sie einmal daran gedacht, ein wenig Yoga in Ihr Programm aufzunehmen? Wir empfehlen es Rezonvaleszenten immer. Es löst die Probleme mit der Zeit. Und persönlich mag ich es sehr."

„Yoga." Er hielt inne und hatte dabei einen sehr männlichen, sehr spekulativen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ist das ein Unterfangen …, das Sie ausüben?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, blinzelte und lachte dann. „Das ist so typisch Mann, so etwas zu sagen. Ja. Ich mache Yoga." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Und ja, ich bin sehr", sie unterbrach sich einen Augenblick, „sehr gelenkig." Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während ihr Hals sich rötete. Dann brach sie in ein sonniges Lachen aus. „Eines Tages könnte ich Ihnen sogar eine Vorführung machen. Aber ich glaube, im Moment reden wir von Ihnen."

Er seufzte. „Schade. Ich würde das andere Thema bei weitem vorziehen. Der Gedanke an Sie in einem Gymnastikanzug ist … faszinierend. Aber ja, abgesehen von der Steifheit und der Motorikkontrolle bin ich wieder in alter Form. Sogar besser. Was Muskeln und Kreislauf betrifft, bin ich weitaus stärker als vor meiner Erkrankung. Dieser ähnelt viel mehr dem Körper, den ich in meinen Zwanzigern hatte als in meinen Vierzigern."

„Nun, angesichts dessen, wie erschöpft Sie anfangs waren, als Sie eingeliefert wurden, überrascht es mich nicht, dass Sie bereits kräftiger sind, als Sie waren. Offen gesagt, bin ich erstaunt, dass Sie bei Kriegsende mit dem Ausmaß Ihres Cruciatussyndroms überhaupt noch funktionsfähig waren. Ihre Kopfschmerzen müssen unerträglich gewesen sein."

Er zuckte unverbindlich die Achseln. „Sie waren problematisch. Ich habe selbst über mehrere Jahre versucht, ein adäquates Mittel dagegen zu finden. Ich war nicht so erfolgreich wie Sie."

Mit einem Bissen Brot vor den Lippen hielt sie inne. „Professor Snape, war das ein Kompliment?"

Er knurrte leicht. „Eine Feststellung von Tatsachen, sonst nichts."

Lächelnd steckte sie sich das Brot in den Mund. „Wissen Sie", sagte sie und bedeckte ihren Mund beim Kauen, „Ihrer war bei weitem der schwerste Fall von CS, den wir je erfolgreich kuriert haben. Die Behandlung stößt normalerweise bei der Hälfte der Schäden, die Sie erlitten haben, an ihre Grenzen, und wir haben es nie geschafft herauszufinden, warum. Aber Sie waren weit jenseits dieser Grenzen, und dennoch war ihre Heilung komplett."

„Das Koma hat zweifellos dazu beigetragen."

Hermione erstarrte, ein weiteres Stückchen Bananenbrot auf dem halben Weg zu ihrem Mund. „Erklären Sie das."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe Ihre Protokolle gelesen. Ich würde darauf tippen, dass meine völlige Passivität es ermöglicht hat, dass die Prozedur effektiver als bei einem wachen Patienten war. Freiere Muskelbahnen und weniger neurologischer Widerstand."

Hermione blinzelte. „Mutter des Zeus", flüsterte sie. Einen Moment lang saß sie wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl und kniff die Augen zusammen, dann sprang sie plötzlich auf die Füße. „Sie verdammtes Genie!", rief sie und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Warum um Himmels Willen habe ich daran nicht gedacht?"

Regungslos sah er sie an. „Und was genau war es, woran ich gedacht habe?"

„Ein medizinisches Koma herbeizuführen! Für die Cruciatusbehandlung. Denken Sie an all die Menschen, denen wir helfen könnten! Ich habe mindestens ein Dutzend Patienten, mit denen ich es versuchen könnte ..." Während sie sprach, ging sie auf und ab, und ihre Hände bewegten sich ungestüm. „Diejenigen, die wir nicht heilen konnten. Sie schlagen sich alle irgendwie durch, aber das ist kein Leben, oder? Nicht mit regelmäßigen, zehrenden Kopfschmerzen." Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Murmeln. „Aber wie sollte man es angehen? Trank der lebenden Toten?" Ehe er noch antworten konnte, sprach sie schon weiter. „Nein, zumindest nicht für den Anfang. Zu viele Nebenwirkungen."

Er öffnete wieder den Mund, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Ein Hypnosezauber könnte wirken … kombiniert mit, sagen wir, Petrificus totalus". Er hob einen Finger, wurde aber ignoriert. „Teufel, vielleicht wäre sogar ein Petrificus medius ausreichend … wäre sicher weniger intensiv. Es könnten verschiedene Vorgehensweisen sein. Ich brauche nur den ersten Schritt, oder?"

Für einen Moment schwieg sie. Er holte Atem, um seine Gedanken beizusteuern, und wurde erneut von einer Runde Gemurmel unterbrochen.

„… muss eine Patientengruppe zusammenstellen. Uma Wilson …, sie hat so wenig Lebensqualität, sie wird die Chance ergreifen, zweifellos."

Er schaffte es, „Kein Zweifel", einzuwerfen, ehe sie weitermachte.

„Ja, mit ihr fange ich an. Götter. Ihr Sohn wird sie sofort herbringen …" Sie machte eine Pause, steckte den lang vergessenen Bissen Brot in ihren Mund und fuhr fort, um ihn herum zu murmeln. „Könnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Warum nicht? Warum zur Hölle nicht?" Noch immer murmelnd zog sie ihre Jacke an und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

Sie war gerade dabei, in den Kamin zu steigen, als sie erstarrte und sich einen Moment konzentrierte.

Sie wirbelte herum, packte Severus' Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Sie SIND wirklich ein Genie, wissen Sie. Ich hätte diese Patientien beinahe aufgegeben. Danke." Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. „Mmmm …", sagte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Mehr davon später, denke ich. Danke jedenfalls." Sie trat zurück, und ihr Lächeln wurde schon wieder abwesend. „Ich eule Ihnen, sobald ich wieder Luft habe. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Kamin zu, rief fröhlich „St. Mungo!" und war in einer Wolke grünen Rauchs verschwunden.

Deutlich amüsiert befühlte Snape mit seinen Fingern die Stelle, die ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Der Bereich kribbelte beinahe so, als hätte er mit seinen Lippen eine unter Spannung stehende Leitung berührt. Was er in gewisser Weise – so vermutete er – getan hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht begann er, das Teegeschirr wegzuräumen.

Notiz für sich selbst: In Zukunft, offeriere Vorschläge für ihre Arbeit am Ende des Treffens.

_Liebster Professor__,_

_meinen tiefempfundenen Dank für Ihre Toleranz während unseres Heureka-Momentes vorhin. Wieder einmal stehe ich in Ihrer Schuld. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die einzige Seele, die den Nervenkitzel und den Drang versteht, die mit einem solchen Durchbruch einhergehen. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich unseren Tee unterbrochen habe. _

_Außerdem muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich unsere geplante Expedition in meinen Garten am Samstag absagen muss. Ich bin nach Lausanne zu einem Heilerforum zur Behandlung dunkler Flüche __abberufen__ worden. Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, hat Ihre Erkenntnis großes Interesse hervorgerufen._

_Da der Frost vor der Tür steht, und ich keine Ahnung habe, wann ich zurückkommen werde, schlage ich Ihnen vor, dass sie meinen Garten ohne mich besuchen. 25 Willingham Lane. Hellblaues Cottage, türkis und grau abgesetzt. 'Quetzal' öffnet die Schutzzauber am Seitentor. Sie können von allem außer der Regonia Stecklinge schneiden, da diese – wie Sie sehen werden – zu kurz vor der Blüte steht, um gestört zu werden. Oh, und nehmen Sie sich so viele Irisknollen, wie Sie verwenden können. Ich komme mit dem Ausdünnen nicht nach._

_Ich bin per Eule erreichbar, falls Sie mich brauchen. Bis dann; ich werde Sie und Ihren Scharfsinn vermissen._

_Beste Grüße _

_Hermione._


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Zwei volle, verdammte Wochen war sie weg gewesen. Wie viele verfluchte Cruciatuspatienten gab es eigentlich? Nicht nur das Treffen in ihrem Garten hatte sie verpasst, sondern seine Planung über den Haufen geworfen, wann der rechte Zeitpunkt für einen richtigen, ersten Kuss sein mochte.

Dennoch hatte er sich zu beschäftigen gewusst, nicht wahr? Ihr Garten war erfreulich vollständig gewesen; er brauchte kaum anderswo nach Jungpflanzen zu suchen. Er hatte die Werktische ersetzt, die er aus dem Pflanzschuppen genommen hatte, und all die jungen Ableger waren nun eingepflanzt. Und hatte er ihr keinen Gefallen erwiesen, indem er die Hälfte ihrer Irisknollen geteilt und sie an einen feuchten Fleck in seinen Vorgarten umgesetzt hatte? Vermutlich würde er das später bereuen, wenn sie ihren unvermeidlichen Versuch machten, sein ganzes Gelände zu beanspruchen. Aber er hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt großmütig gefühlt.

Jetzt fühlte er sich gar nicht so großmütig.

Ja, er hatte sich beschäftigt. Während er nicht länger übermäßig Sport trieb, war er dennoch sehr aktiv gewesen. Er hatte die Bewegungsabläufe im stocklosen Kampfsport bis zum zweiten Schwierigkeitsgrad wiedererlernt und nun begonnen, an denen mit Stock zu arbeiten. Seine Frustration seiner Steifheit wegen hatte ihn dazu gebracht, mit Hatha Yoga anzufangen, und er bemerkte überrascht, dass er dies recht angenehm fand.

Und er hatte seine Forschungen, nicht wahr? Er war wieder auf dem Laufenden zu den Verbesserungen, die während seiner Erkrankung in seinem Handwerk entwickelt worden waren. Und er hatte den Entwurf der Abhandlung überarbeitet, die Granger ihm per Eule geschickt hatte. Tatsächlich war er ziemlich adäquat gewesen, als er eintraf. Aber angesichts seines Ärgers über ihre fortgesetzte Abwesenheit hatte er das ganze Schriftstück zur Strafe mit ziemlich unnötigen Kommentaren in roter Tinte versehen.

Verdammt, wenn er das nicht genossen hatte.

Oh, er hatte gut zu tun. Aber dennoch war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich so sehr zu beschäftigen, dass er sich nicht fragte, was Ihre Wuscheligkeit vorhatte, oder warum ihre Eulen nur jeden zweiten Tag statt täglich kamen. Ihr nächster Brief würde frühestens am Morgen eintreffen, sofern sie ihrer Gewohnheit treu blieb.

Es war nicht tolerierbar. Er würde ihr direkt schreiben und dies mitteilen müssen.

_Madam Direktorin__,_

_ist__es nicht an der Zeit, dass Sie nach London zurückkehren? Haben Sie keine Verantwortlichkeiten, denen Sie nachkommen müssen? _

_Severus Snape_

_Liebster Severus,_

_ich vermisse Sie auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange weg bin, aber bedauerlicherweise werde ich hier noch für mindestens eine weitere Woche gebraucht. Ich kann nicht einmal im Ansatz beschreiben, wie viel Arbeit getan werden muss. Aber am Mittwoch habe ich einen halben Tag frei. Ich könnte per Portschlüssel nach London kommen, zum Mittagessen zu Ihnen flohen und nach dem Abendessen wieder abreisen. Lassen Sie mich wissen, ob das genehm wäre._

_Hermione _

Severus Snape studierte den letzten Brief und war dabei hin- und hergerissen zwischen Begeisterung und Zorn. Wer dachte sie, dass sie war? Ja, er vermisste sie. Jeder Idiot hätte das aus dem Tonfall seiner Briefe schließen können. Aber welches Recht hatte sie, solch einen intimen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen? Sie sollten unausgesprochen bleiben. War das nicht der Weg, wie solche Dinge voranschreiten sollten? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Dinge nicht hätte beim Namen nennen sollen. Es schien … unsportlich.

Aber sie kam, nicht wahr? Reiste Hunderte und Hunderte von Kilometern und nahm einige Unbequemlichkeiten in Kauf (dieser Portschlüssel über den Kanal war furchtbar, wie er wohl wusste) nur, um ihn für eine Handvoll Stunden zu sehen.

Diese Mühe änderte die Spielregeln, oder? Er konnte nicht länger so tun, als sei dies nicht ein Besuch mit dem ausdrücklichen Zweck, einander zu sehen. Ferner war es seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass seit dem beiläufigen Kuss an seinem Kamin ihre Art, ihn in ihrer Korrespondenz anzusprechen, schrittweise vertraulicher geworden war. Ihn mit Severus anzureden! Er zwang sich selbst dazu, höhnisch zu grinsen.

In Wahrheit jedoch tat es ihm nicht leid, dieses Anzeichen von Intimität zwischen ihnen zu haben …, es fühlte sich neuerdings … _falsch_ an, sie mit Madam Direktorin anzusprechen, obwohl sie in seinem Kopf tatsächlich immer Granger war. Und manchmal, in stillen Momenten, sogar Hermione. Hermione. Und was es betraf, dass sie ihn Severus nannte …, nun, er bedauerte nur, dass er diese Anrede nicht in ihrer eigenen Stimme gehört hatte.

Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal seinen Namen mit Zuneigung sagen hören?

Okay. Also änderte sie die Regeln in ihrem Spiel.

Fein.

Vielleicht war es Zeit, dies zu tun. Dieses Ding, das sie zwischen sich aufbauten, nun, es schien seinen vorgefassten Vorstellungen nicht besonders gut zu folgen. Aber es entwickelte sich, oder etwa nicht? Und war das nicht sein oberstes Ziel? Sollte er dann nicht Genugtuung empfinden, Fortschritte zu sehen?

War es nicht in gewissem Ausmaß ein Zeichen von Erfolg?

Wie dem auch sein mochte, wenn sie die Grenzen veränderte, diente dies nicht dazu, dass er das ebenfalls tun sollte? Hatte er nicht eine Waffe, die auszuprobieren er bisher keine Gelegenheit hatte?

Während sein Plan Form annahm, war das Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht zog, ganz und gar Slytherin.

Oh, ja. Er würde diese Waffe gebrauchen … und seine Lippen richtig auf die Hexe bringen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Als sie in Snapes Haus ankam, erschöpft von zwei Stunden anstrengender Reise, fand sie das Wohnzimmer – abgesehen vom köstlichen Duft nach geröstetem Mehl – leer vor.

„Severus?", fragte sie und betrat vorsichtig den Raum. Seine Schutzzauber wehrten sie nicht sofort ab, daher nahm sie an, dass er sie für ihre Ankunft deaktiviert hatte. Also hatte er nicht vergessen, dass sie kam. Sie rief wieder. Da keine Antwort kam, folgte sie ihrer Nase in die Küche.

Er stand barfuß am Herd, in abgetragenen Bluejeans mit einem weichen, dunkelgrauen Pullover und einer weißen Bistroschürze. Ihn so lässig gekleidet zu sehen, wirkte auf ihre Psyche geradezu lächerlich sexy. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich etwas kochte, was göttlich duftete. Ein langer Holzlöffel rührte selbständig in dem Topf vor ihm, und sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen den Inhalt mit derselben Intensität wie beim Brauen beobachteten. Ohne, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre, hob er eine Hand, damit sie schwieg, und ließ sie damit wissen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, aber gerade nicht gestört werden konnte. Genauso wenig hätte sie einen Meistermaler an seiner Leinwand unterbrochen. Daher zog sie sich einen Stuhl vom Küchentisch herbei und nahm Platz, um die Show zu genießen.

Einen Moment lang beobachte er den ruhig simmernden Inhalt seines Topfes, dann nickte er zufrieden schweigend. Als er eine Auswahl fein geschnittener Kräuter in den Topf fallen ließ, wurde das Simmergeräusch augenblicklich ohrenbetäubend, und eine Wolke duftenden Dampfes stieg daraus auf. Für eine Minute rührte er den Inhalt eigenhändig, runzelte die Stirn und ließ den Löffel dann eigenständig weiterrühren, während er eine kleine Schale Gewürze zugab. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen rührte er eine weitere Minute lang, dann nickte er und gab weitere Zutaten hinein. Wieder ließ er den Rührer selbständig arbeiten.

Ein weiterer Topf neben dem größeren wurde ausgeschaltet und der Inhalt durch ein Seihtuch in einen Messbecher geseiht. Die Reste, die aus Suppengemüse und Schalen von Krustentieren zu bestehen schienen, landeten im Müll. Die roségoldene Flüssigkeit wurde gekostet, gesalzen, wieder gekostet und dann mit der gleichen Menge Wasser versetzt.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Haupttopf zu. Langsam, ehrfürchtig gab er die blasse Flüssigkeit hinein, immer nur ganz wenig auf einmal und unter ständigem Rühren. Das laute Köcheln wurde immer leiser, während er den Fond unterrührte. Als die Flüssigkeit vollständig darin und die Küche still geworden war, schlug er mit dem hölzernen Löffel zweimal gegen die Seite des Topfs, drehte die Hitze hoch und legte das Gerät auf einem Teller neben dem Herd ab. Mit sehr zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich zu Hermione um.

„Oh, hallo", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Auch wenn er nicht zurücklächelte, sah Hermione _etwas _durch seine Augen huschen, und sie wusste, dass sie willkommen war.

„Sie sind genau vierzehn Minuten zu früh."

„Das bin ich."

„Wären Sie pünktlich gekommen, wie Sie es sonst immer tun, hätte ich sie am Kamin begrüßt."

„Das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen … aber ich weiß den Gedanken zu würdigen. Ist das Mehlschwitze, was ich rieche?"

„In der Tat. Sie war an einem kritischen Punkt, als Sie in die Küche kamen. In vierzig Minuten gibt es kreolischen Shrimpseintopf zum Mittagessen."

„Oh, meine Güte." Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen. „Nun, das alleine war die Reise wert."

„Das war der Gedanke."

Einen Moment lang standen sie da und starrten einander an, dann überraschte er sie, indem er sagte, „Danke für's Kommen."

Sie trat nach vorn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen steifen Körper und hielt ihn fest. Nach einem Augenblick entspannte er sich etwas in ihrer Umarmung. An seiner Brust sagte sie leise, „Danke, dass Sie mich hierhaben wollen."

Eine halbe Flasche Viogner und einen feinen Teller Shrimpseintopf später saßen die beiden in seinem Wohnzimmer und sahen ins Feuer.

„Wie ist es Ihnen also ergangen, Severus. Tatsächlich?"

„Ergangen?" Er dachte über seine Antwort nach. „Nun. Beschäftigt. Ruhig … Ärgerlich über Ihre Abreise."

Sie grinste. „Oh, das ist gut."

„Ist es das?", fragte er, und seine Stimme war ganz leicht quengelnd.

„Nun, für mich ist es das. Weil ich auch ärgerlich darüber war, dass ich Sie nicht sehen konnte, und ich würde es hassen zu denken, dass ich damit alleine war."

„Nun, das waren Sie nicht."

„Gut."

„Fein."

Er hielt einen Moment inne. Sie hatten gegessen, einen Schluck Wein getrunken, sogar ein wenig ungeplanten Körperkontakt gehabt. (Er hatte die Umarmung, die sie ihm aufgezwungen hatte, ziemlich genossen, nachdem er sich mit dem Manöver abgefunden hatte. Sie war ein schlauer Gegner, seine Löwin.)

Überdies hatte Grangers Gesicht die Schatten der Reisemüdigkeit verloren und war jetzt vom Feuer erwärmt, ruhig und glücklich. Daher nahm er an, dass dieser Moment so gut wie jeder andere war, um die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und voranzubewegen.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich während der letzten Wochen zunehmend unbehaglich dadurch gefühlt, dass ich nicht weiß, was während meines langen Komas passiert ist."

„Haben Sie sich noch immer an nichts weiter erinnert?"

„Wenn, dann scheint es immer dasselbe zu sein. Erinnerungsblitze aus meinem Leben. Die weiße Weite, die Sie beschrieben haben. Ein Gefühl von Zeit, die vergeht." Er nippte wieder an seinem Wein und schaute in die Flammen. „Aber obwohl meine Erinnerung nicht zurückgekehrt ist, habe ich ein zunehmendes Gefühl von … Dringlichkeit dessen, was fehlt. Etwas ist dort passiert. Etwas, das … mich verändert hat. Es kommt in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Ich fühle mich oft, als hätte ich etwas Kostbares zurückgelassen. Als ob da etwas ist, woran ich mich erinnern sollte."

Hermione ließ den Wein in ihrem Glas kreisen. „Das würde mich verrückt machen. Ich hasse das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben."

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mein Unbehagen verstehen. Ich hatte gehofft, das Problem aus eigener Kraft zu lösen, war aber bisher erfolglos. Jedoch habe ich mir ein … Experiment überlegt, das die Lösung bringen könnte.

„Ein Experiment?"

„Ja, um meine Erinnerung anzuschubsen. Aber ich werde Ihre Hilfe brauchen."

„Nun, die bekommen Sie natürlich."

Er nickte. „Gut. Dann würde ich gern den Kuss nachstellen, den wir dort geteilt haben."

Hermione erstarrte, und sie zeigte das langsame Blinzeln, das signalisierte, dass er sie geschockt hatte. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die die Regeln in dieser Beziehung verändern konnte. Und hier kam das Erröten, das mit der Verlegenheit der hübschen Hexe genau wie mit ihrer Erregung einherging. Umso besser.

In Wahrheit hatte er wenig Hoffnung, dass diese Übung etwas anderes als seinen Körper stimulieren würde, der seit ihrer Umarmung in der Küche nach Kontakt mit der attraktiven Hexe schrie. Aber selbst wenn das Experiment fehlschlug, war es ein brauchbarer Weg, seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen, oder?

Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihre Reaktion. Hätte sie gezögert, wäre er in mehrerlei Hinsicht enttäuscht gewesen. Aber nein, seine Löwin enttäuschte ihn nicht. Er hatte sie geschockt, aber sie gab sich einen Ruck, raffte ihren Mut zusammen und nickte.

„In Ordnung. Ja."

Wie interessant, dass allein zu sehen, wie sie ihren Mut zusammennahm, erregend auf ihn wirkte. Was bedeutete das? Die ehrliche Stimme in seiner Psyche wies ihn reuevoll darauf hin, dass er in seinem Spielchen so gefangen war, wie er hoffte, dass sie es wäre. Es war ein unangenehmer Gedanke, einer, über den er später gründlicher nachdenken musste. Aber jetzt galt es, einem Plan zu folgen, ein Ziel zu erreichen.

Er fuhr fort. „Ich würde die Situation gern so genau wie möglich nachstellen. Sie dirigieren meine Vorgehensweise."

„Jetzt?"

„Wenn Sie nichts anderes vorhaben."

„Äh. Nein. Okay", sagte sie und stellte ihren Wein zur Seite. „Ich denke, jetzt ist prima."

„Haben wir gestanden?"

„Ja."

Er setzte sein Weinglas ab und erhob sich elegant. Sie stand ebenfalls auf.

„Und dann? Wie haben wir angefangen?"

Sie errötete noch tiefer. „Äh. Sie haben mit Ihren Händen in mein Haar gegriffen."

Er schnurrte. „Natürlich habe ich das getan. Ihr Haar ist für die Hand eines Mannes geschaffen."

„Ist es das?", flüsterte sie atemlos und mit dünner Stimme.

„Oh, ja." Er ließ seine Hände in den Wirrwarr um ihren Kopf gleiten. „Es ruft nach mir. Seine Textur. Seine Wildheit." Er ballte seine Hände zu lockeren Fäusten und straffte sie langsam. Beobachtete, wie ihre Augen sich daraufhin weiteten. Das Lächeln, das über sein Gesicht zog, war reine, männliche Befriedigung, langsam und schelmisch und warm. „Es ist unwiderstehlich für mich … Und dann?"

„Sie haben mich ein wenig nach hinten gebeugt …"

Er drückte ihren Körper an seinen, lehnte sich nach vorn und hielt ihr Körpergewicht mühelos in seinen Armen. Sie war ein schmächtiges Ding, und er verfügte jetzt wieder über seine volle Kraft.

„So …"

Sie nickte zustimmend. Schluckte sichtbar. „Ja. Dann haben Sie … mich geküsst."

„Sachte?", fragte er. Ohne ihr Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen, senkte er seinen Mund zu einem federleichten Kontakt mit ihrem. Er hielt inne, genoss die zarte Struktur ihrer Lippen, seidenweich an seinen. Wie ein Vogel an einer Blume nahm er langsam ihren Duft auf. Ohne dass er dies geplant hatte, hielt er in diesem einfachen, ruhigen Kontakt viel länger still, als er vorgehabt hatte. Genoss einfach. Als er sich langsam zurückzog, ließ er gerade einen Millimeter Raum zwischen seinem und ihrem Mund, damit er die Atemluft ihres Seufzers wahrnehmen konnte, die seine Lippen liebkoste.

„War es sachte?", fragte er wieder.

Ihre Augen öffneten sich, die Pupillen dunkel und weit, und starrten in seine. „Nein …", sagte sie mit vor Erregung weicher Stimme. „Es war nicht so. Es war nicht sacht."

Er lächelte langsam. „Das dachte ich auch nicht. Obwohl dich sacht zu küssen … seinen Reiz hat, den wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erkunden sollten." Seine Hände griffen fester zu. „Dann so", sagte er, und ohne weitere Vorwarnung ließ er seinem inneren Hunger freien Lauf und drückte gierig seinen Mund auf ihren.

Ihre geschockten Lustgeräusche blieben ungehört, als er sich in den Kuss stürzte, seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob, ihn auskundschaftete und eroberte. Hier war ein Mund, in dem ein Mann sich verlieren konnte. Solch eine Fülle. Tiefer, ursprünglicher Geschmack. Er summte vor Behagen, die Agenda verworfen, die Spielchen vergessen. Es gab hier keine Zukunft. Es gab nur das Jetzt. Diesen Moment. Diese Frau. Diesen Kuss.

Er bog sie weiter zurück in seinen Händen, bereit für mehr, und ein Grollen stieg in seiner Brust auf. Er veränderte den Winkel seines Mundes und presste ihn fester auf ihren …

Und dann explodierte eine Barriere in ihm, und seine Welt zerbrach in zwei Teile.

Und alle Erinnerungen stürzten in Windeseile auf ihn ein.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Oh. Sie hatte seine Lippen auf ihren gewollt, sich danach gesehnt, sich gefragt, ob sein Geschmack im richtigen Leben genauso berauschend wie in seinem Geist war.

Und er war es.

Betäubend.

Köstlich.

Dunkel und elementar.

Sie ergab sich dem Genuss seines Mundes auf ihrem.

Dies. Ja. Dies.

Dann ließ er sie unerwartet los. Plötzlich war sie allein und wackelig, kalt ohne die Hitze seines Körpers, und suchte nach einer Erklärung. Er stand keinen halben Meter weit weg, erstarrt und blass.

„Oh, Götter", sagte er, und seine Stimme stieg zu einem undeutlichen Ton an, wie die Totenklage eines Tieres. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, und blind sank er auf den Boden. _Er erleidet einen Schlag,_ war ihr erster Gedanke, als sie ihren Zauberstab herbeirief.

Ein schneller Diagnosezauber klärte jedoch, dass es kein Schlag war. Physisch war er in Ordnung. Diese blinden Augen hatten sich geschlossen, und jetzt weinte er. Weinte in tiefen, quälenden Schluchzern. Hemmungslos schluchzend fiel sein Kopf nach hinten, sein Adamsapfel zuckte an seinem langen Hals, Tränenströme liefen sein blasses Gesicht hinunter.

Er weinte wie ein verlassenes Kind.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen hatte, und dennoch musste sie es getan haben. Denn jetzt hielt sie ihn fest, seinen langen, muskulösen Körper an ihren gedrückt, und seine Tränen sickerten auf ihre Brust. Sie wiegte ihn vor und zurück, hielt ihn, wie sie Harry im Wald gehalten hatte, wenn er schreiend aufgewacht war. Sie verstand nicht, was genau passierte. Wusste nicht, was es bedeutete, wusste nur, dass sie ihm so viel Trost spenden wollte, wie sie nur konnte. Also hielt sie ihn, streichelte seinen Rücken und wartete darauf, dass der Sturm vorüberging.

Nach einer Weile war er vorbei. Aber sobald er nicht mehr schluchzte, lachte er. Es war schwer zu sagen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Gelächter war. Anhaltende Katharsis dann. Nachdem es den Schock überwunden hatte, schaltete ihr Hirn plötzlich auf Dienstmodus. Was immer in diesem weißen Raum passiert war, es schien, dass Snape sich daran erinnerte. Möglicherweise war der Inhalt der Erinnerung überwältigend. Oder vielleicht war einfach die Tatsache, zwanzig Jahre auf einmal zu verarbeiten, zu viel. Aber – so versicherte sie sich selbst, während sie eine weitere, nonverbale Diagnose durchführte – er schien nicht in physischer Gefahr zu sein. Sein Herzschlag war zwar beschleunigt, aber stetig und fest. Nicht, dass sie einen Zauber benötigt hätte, um das festzustellen, wenn sie ihn an seiner Brust schlagen fühlen konnte.

Der Zauber bestätigte ihr, dass er weder hyperventilierte noch hypoxisch war. Er war auch nicht gänzlich besinnungslos, denn irgendwann während des schluchzenden Teils des Abreagierens hatten sich seine Arme um sie gelegt. Tatsächlich hielt er sie jetzt sogar ziemlich fest. Also wusste er, dass sie da war, und holte sich aktiv Trost in ihrer Anwesenheit. Was immer passierte, war weder Hysterie noch eine akute Erkrankung. Das Beste war, ihn seine Emotionen abarbeiten zu lassen.

Das Gelächter wechselte wieder zu Tränen, aber das Weinen war nun ruhiger und weit weniger jämmerlich. Und dennoch klammerte er sich immer noch an sie.

Sie lehnte sich zurück. Anderen Leuten – das wusste sie – wurde angesichts von Tränen unbehaglich zumute. Besonders dann, wenn die Person, die sie vergoss, normalerweise so reserviert und beherrscht war. Sie würde nicht wie diese Menschen reagieren. Sie würde die Tränen urteilsfrei fallen lassen, und sie würde ihn so lange festhalten, wie er dies von ihr wollte.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie miteinander atmeten. So etwas Menschliches. Sich an den Rhythmus des Körpers neben sich anzupassen, beim Atmen Gesellschaft haben zu wollen. Es war … beruhigend. Dennoch war das Tempo zu flach und schnell für sie, um es unbegrenzt aufrechtzuerhalten. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn mit sich nehmen, wenn sie es langsam genug anpasste. Mit Absicht vertiefte sie ihre Atemzüge und verlangsamte und beruhigte das Hämmern ihres Herzens.

Instinktiv folgte er.

Während er sich beruhigte, wurde er still. Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, das er sich aus ihrer Umarmung zurückziehen würde. Er würde jetzt verlegen sein, oder? Beschämt, dass er ihr gestattet hatte, Zeugin einer solchen Verletzlichkeit zu sein. Seinen scharfen Verstand gebrauchen, um sie auf Abstand zu bringen, das Ausmaß dessen zu mindern, was sie geteilt hatten.

Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen seufzte er und legte sein Gesicht unverändert auf ihre Schulter. Etwas in ihr atmete auf und öffnete sich wie eine Blume.

Endlich sprach er.

„Danke", sagte er und rückte vorsichtig von ihr ab. „Dass du dies … tolerierst." Er wies vage auf sie beide auf dem Fußboden. Seine eingerostete Stimme klang seltsam amüsiert. „Es ist mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass mein Experiment tatsächlich funktionieren könnte, weißt du. Ich habe einfach die ganze Situation als Trick benutzt, um meine Lippen auf deine zu bekommen. In die eigene Falle gestolpert, wie es aussieht."

Hermione lachte, setzte sich auf und streckte sich. „Ironisch angesichts der Tatsache, dass keine Tricks notwendig waren. Seit diesem letzten Kuss wollte ich deine Lippen auf meinen fühlen."

Ein Hauch frustrierten Entzückens blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Eine Empfindung, die ich gewusst und geteilt hätte, hätte ich mich an den verdammten Kuss erinnert."

„Aber du erinnerst dich jetzt an ihn."

„Ja."

„Und der Rest?"

„Alles. Ich habe dich auf den Mund geküsst, und dann war es, als sei ich in einen elektrischen Strom geraten. Es gab einen hellen Blitz in meinem Kopf, und jeder einzelne Tag meines elenden Lebens kam mit einem Schlag zu mir zurück. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre und die fast vier Jahrzehnte davor."

„Du hast dich an jeden einzelnen Tag deines Lebens erinnert?"

„Der Fluch des eidetischen Gedächtnisses. Ja. Jeden Tag. Gleichzeitig und vollständig."

Hermione bemerkte, dass ihr der Mund offenstand, und sie schloss gezielt ihren Unterkiefer. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal annähernd die Konsequenzen dieses Ausmaßes an Erinnerungen vorstellen. Nach dem, was sie von ihm wusste, war ihr Leben im Vergleich zu seinem fade gewesen, und dennoch gab es viele Tage, die zu vergessen sie ihr Allerbestes gegeben hatte. Sich an diese Traumata augenblicklich wieder zu erinnern? Zusammen mit jedem anderen Tag ihres Lebens? Es war erstaunlich. Kein Wunder, dass er überwältigt gewesen war. „Süßer Merlin. Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

Sein Lächeln war kläglich. „Schrecklich. Ja. Und wunderbar. Und alles dazwischen. Alles auf einmal. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob man dies mit Worten beschreiben kann."

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Physisch? Etwa, als hätte ein randalierender Hippogreif in meinem Gehirn gehaust."

„Hier", sagte sie und kam wieder dicht zu ihm. „Lass mich das für dich tun." Mit einer kühlen Fingerspitze strich sie seine Stirn entlang. Die Linie, die sie gezogen hatte, leuchtete kurz golden auf seiner Stirn und verblasste dann schnell ganz.

Er seufzte erleichtert.

„Besser?"

„Viel. Das ist ein nützliches Stückchen Magie. Griechisch?"

Sie nickte. „Wir glauben, aus Kreta. Ein paar Mystigeneseforscher haben vor fünf Jahren ein Set von drei Glyphen entdeckt. Sie halten nicht lange an, sind aber ziemlich praktisch für kurzzeitige Linderung."

„Bringst du sie mir bei?"

„Natürlich."

Schweigend saßen sie einen Moment da, jeder in seiner eigenen Welt. Es war Hermione, die schließlich sprach.

„Möchtest du mir etwas davon erzählen?"

Er hielt inne. Dachte nach. „Fragt die Heilerin oder meine … Freundin?"

Sie hielt inne. Dachte nach. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich die beiden zu diesem Zeitpunkt komplett auseinanderhalten kann. Aber Freundschaft kommt zuerst; ich werde ohne deine ausdrückliche Zustimmung nichts veröffentlichen."

Er nickte, dann holte er tief Luft. „Dann ja. Ich glaube, das würde ich gerne."

„Lass uns am Anfang beginnen, denke ich. Es war einmal ein einsamer, verbitterter kleiner Junge …"

Er redete. Und redete. Und redete. Er erzählte die Geschichte seines Lebens vom Anfang bis zum Ende. Er erzählte sie unumwunden, ohne Beschönigungen. Zwischen Schlucken Tee, den sie ihnen machte, redete er, und zwischen Bissen von Eintopf, den sie ihnen für das Abendessen aufgewärmte hatte. Er sprach weiter, während er Tränen vergoss, und während er lachte. Er erzählte ihr jede Einzelheit. Tragisch. Komisch. Banal. Gewaltsam.

Er redete, während der Tag in die Dämmerung schwand, und die Dämmerung zur Dunkelheit wurde.

Jede Erfahrung und jeden Moment in der großen, weißen Weite fasste er in Worte. Er erklärte, wie das Zusehen, das wieder und wieder und immer wieder Betrachten irgendwie alles geläutert hatte, diese Erinnerungen gesäubert hatte.

Er bot ihr sein Leben wie ein Geschenk dar.

Und das, was sich ihr vor Stunden geöffnet hatte, erblühte und nahm alles auf.

Sie standen am Kamin und bereiteten sich auf ihre Abreise vor.

„Es gibt … keine Dankesworte, womit ich dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast, danken könnte. Und ich schließe den heutigen Tag ein … und den ganzen Rest ebenfalls."

Sie dachte darüber nach, zu ihm zu treten und ihn zu küssen. Wollte es. Dachte aber, es sei das Beste, es zu lassen. Stattdessen blieb sie auf Abstand und ließ ihre Stimme absichtlich forsch klingen. „Gut. Dann sind wir quitt. Du hast mein Leben und meine Welt gerettet. Ich habe dich aufgeweckt, deinen Körper geheilt und dich gehalten, als du geweint hast. Von nun an keine offenen Rechnungen mehr zwischen uns."

Er hielt inne, und sein Gesicht war ernst und still. Als er sprach, tat er dies langsam, als ob er jedes einzelne Wort kostete. „Einverstanden. Ab sofort keine gegenseitigen Verpflichtungen mehr. Reiner Tisch. Und wenn du zurückkommst, Hermione Granger", seine Augen wurden dunkler, intensiver, „werden wir diese Sache zwischen uns erkunden. Ausführlich."

Sie atmete bebend ein. „Ich könnte bleiben", sagte sie, „und wir könnten sie jetzt erkunden."

Er hielt inne. „Dieses Angebot ist … verführerisch. Aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt. Wenn du in der Nähe bliebest, könnte ich dem Trost deines Körpers nicht widerstehen."

Sie lächelte langsam und trat näher zu ihm. „Dann widerstehe nicht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass unser erstes Mal zusammen … davon beeinträchtigt wird." Seine Augen, dunkel und ruhig, bohrten sich in ihre. „Wenn ich in deinen Körper sinke, wie ich es werde, das ist jetzt unvermeidbar …, ist es vielleicht schon gewesen, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal in meinem Geist gekostet habe …, wenn ich das tue, wird es nicht wegen fehlgeleiteten Bedarfs nach Trost für meine eigenen Leiden sein. Es wird passieren, weil ich dich will, und du mich willst, und was wir wollen, ist unbestritten. Ich werde keinen fahlen Ersatz akzeptieren."

Hermione blinzelte. Niemals in ihrem Leben war sie auf eine Art abgewiesen worden, die sie sich begehrter als zuvor fühlen ließ. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Und dennoch hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, den letzten Satz so ungeheuer verführerisch zu sagen, dass ihre Beine plötzlich schwankten. „Okay", flüsterte sie.

Sein ernsthafter Ausdruck wich einem langsam aufblühenden Grinsen. Offensichtlich war er sich seiner Wirkung auf sie bewusst. „Sichere Reise, Hermione Granger."

„Götter. Du bist ein sexy Bastard, nicht wahr?"

Er grinste. „Präzision, bitte, Miss Granger. Wie du jetzt weißt, waren meine beklagenswerten Eltern in der Tat verheiratet. Der Rest … nun, es ist dir überlassen, das herauszufinden."

Während sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver vom Sims nahm, schaffte sie herauszubringen, „Merlin steh mir bei." Sie warf das Pulver und blaffte, „Dover Station."

Und weg war sie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20: Epilogue, Part I**

Ein Jahr und sieben Tage später …

Hermione Granger erwachte und fühlte sich unerhört zufrieden. Träge streckte sie sich. In der Nacht zuvor hatte sie viel Zuwendung bekommen, hatte tief geschlafen, und jetzt, heute, war ihr Geburtstag.

Sie war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der aus dem Jahrestag seiner Geburt eine große Affäre machte. Aber Severus hatte in diesem letzten Jahr alles verändert, als er ohne viel Federlesens in ihrem noch dunklen Hotelzimmer erschienen war und sie informiert hatte, dass es an diesem Tag keine Arbeit geben würde. Es war eine ihrer liebsten Erinnerungen.

_„__Pack deine Sachen", hatte er mit einem tiefen Grollen gesagt, „denn wir fahren weg."_

_„__Aber meine Meetings …"_

_„__Können bis Montag warten. Schicke einen Patronus, dass du indisponiert bist."_

_„__Bin ich das?", hatte sie mit aufkeimendem Unmut gefragt._

_Als er das Schwanken ihrer Stimmung gefühlt hatte, hatte er drastische Maßnahmen ergriffen, war näher herangetreten und hatte ihr einen langsamen, betörenden Kuss gegeben. Als er vorüber war, und sie noch immer davon taumelte, sagte er, „Du wirst es bald sein. Wir haben unerledigte Dinge …", sagte er und senkte seinen Mund an die Seite ihres Halses, „… zu erkunden. Und dein Geburtstag ist der passende Tag, dies zu tun." _

_Dann nahm er ihre Hand, drehte sie um und legte seine Lippen auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. Während seine Lippen noch die empfindliche Haut dort berührten, erklärte er, „Ich möchte dein Geliebter werden."_

_Das hatte ihren Widerstand fallen lassen._

_Sie hatten jenen ganzen Tag und einen Großteil der folgenden Nacht damit zugebracht, ihre Körper zu erkunden. Und als sie sich schließlich verausgabt hatten, und keiner von ihnen mehr als zufrieden ineinander verschlungen daliegen konnte, hatte er sich entschuldigt._

_„__Ich fürchte, meiner Ankunft heute Morgen hat es vielleicht ein wenig an Subtilität gemangelt."_

_Sie hatte gelächelt. „Sie war eher gryffindoresk."_

_Er runzelte die Stirn. „Kein Grund, mich zu beleidigen."_

_Sie stieß ein Lachen aus, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. „Nun, es war vielleicht etwas plump." _

_Er wandte sich ihr zu; der ernsthafte Ausdruck seiner habichtsartigen Züge war in der Dunkelheit eben sichtbar. „Eine der Botschaften aus meiner Zeit in dem weißen Raum, die ich bekommen habe, war meine Entschlossenheit – sollte ich eine neue Gelegenheit im Leben bekommen –, jede Chance auf Glück zu ergreifen. Und hier war ich, die Chance auf Glück durch deinen Körper, deine Gesellschaft zum Greifen nah, und dennoch habe ich geduldig gewartet, bis es für mich leichter wurde. Und das war inakzeptabel. Denn wie ich in meinem ersten Leben gelernt habe, kehren solche Gelegenheiten, wenn man sie verpasst hat, manchmal nie mehr wieder. Also beschloss ich, sieben Tage abzuwarten und dann deinen Geburtstag als Vorwand zu nehmen, um zu dir zu kommen. Um meine Chance auf Glück zu ergreifen."_

_Bewegt hatte Hermione gefühlt, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich bin deine Chance __auf__ Glück?"_

_Und er hatte genickt. „Ich glaube, du könntest es sein. Und auch wenn es mich gelegentlich etwas … plump macht, habe ich vor, alles in meiner Macht zu tun, um dies zu hegen." Er deutete auf sie beide. „Und dafür zu sorgen, dass das, was zwischen uns ist, gedeiht."_

Und es zu hegen, das hatte er genau wie sie getan; im Lauf des letzten Jahres war das, was sie zwischen sich ausgesät hatten, gediehen und erblüht. Sie war bis über beide Ohren in ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister verliebt. Und er? Er war bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt.

Als ob ihre Gedanken ihn herbeigerufen hätten, erschien der fragliche Mann mit einem Teeservice.

„Ah", bemerkte er mit offensichtlicher Zufriedenheit. „Endlich erwacht das Geburtstagskind."

Sie grinste ihn an, als er das Tablett neben ihrem Bett absetzte. „Du hättest es wecken können, weißt du."

„Nicht an ihrem Geburtstag", sagte er und reichte ihr mir enstem Gesicht eine Tasse. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass langes Ausschlafen eine Geburtstagsgrundanforderung ist."

„Das ist nicht die einzige Geburtstagsgrundanforderung." Sie stellte ihre Teetasse beiseite und klopfte auf das Bett neben sich.

„Wie ich sehe, beziehst du dich auf die Art, in der wir den letzten Jahrestag deiner Geburt gefeiert haben."

Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „In der Tat."

Er seufzte, als würde er ausgenutzt. „Nun", seine geschickten Finger machten kurzen Prozess mit den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd. „Ich habe einen Präzedenzfall geschaffen."

Sie nickte. „Ich fürchte, ja. Es ist jetzt eine Tradition, weißt du."

Mit nüchternem Gesichtsausdruck legte er den Kopf schief. „Ist es das? Also muss ich dich jetzt jedes Jahr an deinem Geburtstag bedienen?"

Sie nickte erneut, ihre Hände zogen ihr Nachthemd hoch und über den Kopf und gaben den Blick frei auf ihren nackten Körper. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Er seufzte wieder und war nicht in der Lage, den Schimmer von Interesse in seinen Augen zu verbergen. „Was sein muss, muss sein."

Hermione warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21: Enden und Anfänge**

Severus Snape musterte das Chaos vor sich mit einer neugierigen Mischung aus Geringschätzung, Amüsement und vollständiger Genugtuung. Der große Tisch, den er im Freien aufgestellt hatte, damit ihre Gäste in den letzten Strahlen des herbstlichen Sonnenuntergangs zu Abend essen konnten, wurde jetzt nur noch von den Sternen und den bunten, schwebenden Lichtkugeln beleuchtet und erwärmt, die er hergezaubert hatte. Sein exquisit zubereitetes Essen war enthusiastisch verspeist worden. Die Überreste des saftigen, köstlichen Schokoladenkuchens, den er gebacken hatte, waren überall verteilt. Kinder, die durch den Garten gerannt waren und wie am Spieß geschrieen hatten, schliefen jetzt fest oder lehnten sich schläfrig gegen die Großen. Ein halbes Dutzend Weinflaschen war geleert worden, und jetzt nippten die gänzlich gesättigten Erwachsenen – in verschiedenen Stadien von Nüchternheit – gemächlich an Kaffee und Sherry. Und jeder von ihnen, er selbst eingeschlossen, wie er zögernd einräumte, amüsierte sich blendend.

Die Perspektive, die er in dem weißen Raum erlangt hatte, hatte es ihm ermöglicht, für sich selbst ein deutlich anderes Leben aufzubauen, seit er seiner Isolation entkommen war. Dennoch hatte er einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er diese Art von Chaos wirklich genießen konnte. Er hatte verstanden, dass dieses Durcheinander das Leben selbst war. Er hatte klar erkannt, dass es seine Aufgabe war, sich daran freuen zu lernen …, aber es war nicht einfach gewesen. Die lautstarken Machenschaften einer großen Familie waren ihm einfach zu fremd gewesen, das anhaltende Drama, das zu so viel Kameradschaft gehörte, war für seine introvertierte Natur zu erschöpfend, um es schnell genießen zu lernen. Aber es wurde leichter, sodass er jetzt behaupten konnte, dass die Erfahrung meistenteils angenehm war.

Rückblickend gesehen hätte es wahrscheinlich weitaus unangenehmer gewesen sein müssen, als es tatsächlich war. Schließlich war er, als er die meisten dieser Leute unterrichtet hatte, ein – wie er jetzt wusste –verbitterter, ichbesessener Schwachkopf gewesen. Vom Patriarchen der Gruppe als Held angesehen und von der Matriarchin als geliebtes Familienmitglied anerkannt zu werden, hatte dennoch viele der möglicherweise rauhen Kanten in seinem sozialen Umgang geglättet. Selbst das Wiesel, der ihn Anfangs aus Prinzip verabscheut hatte, war von seiner Frau mit der Zeit dazu genötigt worden, sich ihm gegenüber mit einer Toleranz zu benehmen, die nun an verwirrte Zuneigung grenzte.

Dennoch waren diese Abendessen anfänglich … eine Herausforderung für ihn gewesen, als sei er in eine zwischenmenschliche Waschmaschine im Schleudergang geworfen worden. Nur Hermiones wegen hatte er es durchgehalten. In dem Wissen, dass sie ihn dort als Teil dieser, ihrer, Familie haben wollte, hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben, die ersten, chaotischen Monate zu ertragen. Den Wendepunkt hatte er im dritten Monat erreicht, als seine Liebste ihn dazu ermutigt hatte, die ganzen Zusammenkünfte als ein intellektuelles Rätsel zu betrachten, das ihn dazu herausforderte, unter die Oberfläche der Interaktionen zu schauen wie auf Strömungen, die unter der Wasseroberfläche wirbelten. Mit seinem derart beschäftigen Hirn war er schließlich lockerer geworden. Oder zumindest so locker, wie er eben werden konnte. Manchmal, wohlgemerkt nicht immer, aber manchmal schaffte er es sogar, sich auf ein Treffen zu freuen.

Dennoch – als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser spezielle Tag mit einem zusammenfiel, an dem sie als Gastgeber für den Familienabend an der Reihe waren, war er ziemlich bestürzt gewesen; die intimere Feier von Hermiones Geburtstag im Jahr zuvor war so unvergesslich gewesen. Sie am Jahrestag des Angangs ihrer Beziehung teilen? Das wurmte ihn.

Aber während er sie jetzt betrachtete, strahlend vor großer Freude und Zuneigung, räumte er zögernd ein, dass die Idee gut gewesen war, eine größere Party zu geben. Besonders das Spiel 'Karten gegen Humanität', das George ihnen aufgedrängt hatte, hatte einige der ausgedehntesten Lachanfälle ausgegelöst, die er je von seiner Liebsten gehört hatte. Dass er praktischerweise das Spiel gewonnen hatte (nachdem er über Monate gedanklich sehr umfassend katalogisiert hatte, was die Fantasie jeder einzelnen Person am Tisch anregen würde), hatte seine Zufriedenheit mit dem Abend nur gesteigert.

Aber das Spiel war jetzt vorbei, und die Geschichten wurden langsam weniger. Bald, das wusste er, würde der Abend vorbei sein. Und dennoch zögerten alle zu gehen, als ob keiner von ihnen wollte, dass Hermiones Geburtstagsfest endete. Und das würde es auch nicht. Noch nicht.

„Und dann", sagte das Wiesel und beschrieb dabei eine große Geste mit seinen sommersprossigen Armen, „flogen die Türen auf, und die ganze Truppe strömte hindurch auf ihn zu wie eine Fan-Herde von Bullen im Teenageralter."

Er schnaubte. Zumindest konnte das Wiesel mit seinen schrecklichen Tischmanieren gelegentlich eine amüsante Geschichte erzählen.

„Waren alle okay?", fragte Hermione, während sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen wiegte und in ihren Armen den jüngsten Zuwachs der rotschöpfigen Horde hielt.

Potter wedelte mit einer Hand. „Sie waren alle in Ordnung. Niemand wurde niedergetrampelt. Obwohl man es nicht genau wissen kann wegen der Tränen, die ihnen über die Gesichter liefen."

Weasley schnaubte. „Die ganze Menge war verdammt hysterisch. Haben den armen Kerl zu Tode erschreckt, als sie ihn anschrieen, als sei er der neue Auserwählte."

Potter jaulte entrüstet. „Auserwählte?" Dramatisch legte er eine Hand an seine Brust. „Es kann nur einen gben."

Es gab eine Pause, dann Gelächter, als das übliche Bombardement mit Essen in seine Richtung flog. Severus war so zufrieden und so entspannt, dass er – ohne darüber nachzudenken – die Reste seines Brötchens mit zauberstabloser Magie durch die Luft fliegen ließ und den Auserwählten Unausstehlichen mit absoluter Präzision an der Schläfe traf.

Es gab eine unmittelbare und erschrockene Pause am Tisch. Da die Stühle zu beiden Seiten von Severus gerade unbesetzt waren, weil Hermione Megans Baby hielt, und Longbottom die Sherryflasche vom anderen Ende des Tisches holte, war die Flugbahn des Brötchens unmissverständlich. Dann hob sich Gelächter wie eine Flut. Seine leicht angetrunkene Liebste sah ihn voller Entzücken an.

„Du hast Essen auf Harry geworfen?", sagte sie und reichte Lovegood hastig das schlafende Kind in ihren Armen.

Er nickte selbstzufrieden. „Er hat es verdient."

Gewaltige Jubelrufe von „Hier! Hier!", kamen aus der Versammlung.

Hermione, die während des Jubels wieder zu ihm gekommen war, zwängte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Ich bin so ...", sie küsste ihn kurz, aber fest auf die Lippen, „stolz", noch ein Kuss, „auf", und noch einer, „dich!" Dann fuhr sie fort, ihn deutlich gründlicher zu küssen. Er war sich nur vage des aufkommenden Jubels und der Pfiffe währenddessen bewusst.

Als sie atemlos voneinander ließen, war sein Kommentar nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass meinem Drang nachzugeben, Dinge auf deinen besten Freund zu werfen, mir solche Begeisterung einbringen würde, hätte ich das schon vor vielen Jahren getan."

Ihr Lachen war warm und kehlig. „Zeitplanung ist alles, Lieber. Und dein Timing ist großartig. Dich hier und glücklich zu sehen, ist das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das du mir machen konntest."

„Wenn du das magst", sagte er und küsste sie wieder, zum Teufel mit den Zuschauern, „wirst du dies lieben."

Er schlug mit dem Löffel gegen sein Glas und erreichte mit Leichtigkeit die Aufmerksamkeit derer um sich herum. Ein Gefühl von Erwartung lag in der Luft. Er war kein Mann vieler Worte, und daher hörten die Leute ihm grundsätzlich zu, wenn er sprach.

„Nun denn." Mit leisem Bedauern stellte er Hermione wieder auf ihre Füße. Wenn er dies tun würde, würde er es auf die korrekte Weise tun. Deshalb erhob er sich, legte sorgfältig seine Serviette auf den Tisch und führte Hermione – eine Hand auf ihrer Taille – ein paar Schritte zurück, damit alle Anwesenden sie beide sehen konnten. Er wandte sich mit seinem üblichen, sardonischen Grinsen der Menge zu.

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, in gewisser Weise zu meinem Entsetzen, wie ihr genau wisst", wissendes Gelächter kam aus der Menge, „… um den großartigen Jahrestag der Geburt dieser eindrucksvollen Person zu feiern." Er wartete, bis die Jubelrufe und Hermiones Erröten abklangen, ehe er fortfuhr. „In diesem Jahr, in dem ich diesem merkwürdigen monatlichen Zirkus des Familienabends beigewohnt habe, ist mir klargeworden, dass Hermione für jeden einzelnen hier und heute Anwesenden eine geliebte Freundin ist. Sie ist das Herz dieses Kreises, die Person, an die jeder sich wendet, wenn er oder sie Trost oder Beistand braucht." Er sah, wie sie alle nickten. „Außerdem ist sie, wie wir alle wissen, eine Heilerin bis ins Mark. Heute Abend ist niemand unter uns, nicht einmal Baby Winnifred, der nicht Nutznießer dieser Fähigkeiten war."

Rons Frau Megan, die kürzlich von einer ganzen Nacht Erbrechens ihres Babys gerettet worden war, jubelte aus der Menge. „Und dafür bin ich dankbar!" Mehr Jubel.

Er atmete tief durch. Er hatte Unterbrechungen erwartet. Unterbrechungen waren das Lebenselixir der Kommunikation dieser Gruppe. Als das Gejubel dennoch nicht bald aufhörte, und er gezwungen war, die Hand zu heben, damit Ruhe eintrat, konnte er den Anflug von Ärger in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen, während er fortfuhr.

„Aber auch wenn sie euch allen lieb ist, und obwohl sie euch alle geheilt hat, und ihr sie viel länger kennt als ich, ist Hermione niemandem hier teurer als mir." Die Gruppe wurde still. Plötzlich, das merkte er, hatte er ihre vollständige Aufmerksamkeit. „Niemand hat unter deiner Fürsorge mehr Heilung erlebt als ich." Er wandte sich von der Menge ab und seiner Frau zu. „Du hast darum gebeten, dass keine Schuld zwischen uns besteht, aber ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was du getan hast. Du warst es, die in mein leeres Leben gekommen ist und ihm Farbe verliehen hat. Du warst es, die mir dieses neue Leben gegeben hat", er wies auf alle Anwesenden „… in all seiner chaotischen Würde. Du warst es, die mir diesen Kreis von Menschen gegeben hat, die ich jetzt meine Freunde nennen darf."

Sein Gebrauch dieses Terminus war eine neue Entwicklung, und die meisten von ihnen hörten zum ersten Mal, dass er sie so nannte. Mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte er, dass im Gemurmel der Gruppe viel Gefühl mitzuschwingen schien. Unter seiner Anleitung war Hermione dabei, den Spaß an der Subtilität zu lernen, unter der ihren lernte er den Reiz der nackten Wahrheit. Es fühlte sich … befreiend an, oder? Er fuhr fort.

„Da ich nie ein Übermaß an Freunden in meinem Leben hatte, fühle ich mich – wie ihr vermutlich wisst – mit alldem hier nicht gänzlich wohl." Er zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger auf Potter, der sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben schien. „Denke also nicht einmal daran, mich zu umarmen, Potter. Freund oder nicht Freund, ich hexe dich in Grund und Boden." Es gab Gelächter und ein, zwei Jubelrufe, als Potter mit großer Geste kapitulierend seine Hände hob und sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl niederließ.

Severus holte tief Luft und fuhr fort. „Danke. Ich werde es euch wissen lassen, falls Umarmen jemals erlaubt sein sollte. Aber im Moment ist es das ganz bestimmt nicht. Dir auch nicht, Longbottom. Und, Wiesel, es wird ein kalter Tag in der Hölle sein …"

„Das Gefühl beruht ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit, Kumpel", sagte Weasley ohne Groll.

Severus, dem jetzt fast schwindlig war, hob erneut eine Hand, um das Gekicher zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ja, ich weiß, das ist alles höchst amüsant, Ginevra, aber ich komme zum Ende meiner Rede, daher bitte ich für noch einen oder zwei Momente länger um deine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin ein sehr zurückhaltender Mensch, wie ihr alle wisst. Zu Ehren der Freundschaft, die ihr mir alle angeboten habt, und der Liebe, die ihr alle für Hermione empfindet, habe ich daher beschlossen, dies hier zu tun, jetzt, vor euch allen."

Während er ihr in die Augen sah, nahm er Hermiones linke Hand in seine und sank langsam und elegant auf ein Knie. Ein vereintes Keuchen kam von der Gesellschaft hinter ihm, aber der Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Liebsten war ruhig und strahlend vor Glück. Er grinste. Offensichtlich hatte sie gewusst, was kommen würde; die Frau kannte ihn in- und auswendig.

Und liebte ihn wundersamerweise dennoch.

Mit dem völligen Selbstvertrauen eines Mannes, der die Antwort auf seine Frage kennt, sprach er die Worte, an denen er formuliert hatte, seit er ihren Ring ausgewählt hatte.

„Hermione Jean Granger", sagte er, und seine seidige Stimme war klar in der Nachtluft. „Du bist meine Retterin, meine Gefährtin, meine Partnerin in allem. Du bist das Herz meines Lebens, das mir kostbar ist. Ich bitte dich jetzt, vor deinen Freunden, dein Leben mit meinem zu verbinden."

Er hielt inne in dem Wunsch, sich an den Augenblick zu erinnern. Langsam, sorgfältig sprach er die Worte, die alles real machen würden.

„Hermione, willst du mir die große Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"

Wie zuvor in dem weißen Raum schien die Zeit sich zu verlangsamen und stillzustehen. Er war sich der plötzlichen Kühle der Brise bewusst. Der Herbst begann, eine Veränderung in die Luft zu bringen, aber der Wechsel war noch freundlich, ein blosser Kuss auf seiner Haut.

Er nahm die ganze Gemeinschaft am Tisch wahr, die Körper geschlossen angespannt, die Haltung in Erwartung der Antwort seiner Liebsten nach vorn gelehnt.

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er einen Hund wie verrückt bellen. Grillen zirpten plötzlich, wie sie den ganzen Abend lang unbemerkt gezirpt hatten. Eines der Babies jammerte.

Er fühlte die starre Festigkeit des Bodens unter seinem Knie, die offene Weite des Himmels über sich, die warme Kompetenz der Hand, die in seiner ruhte.

Er sah zu, wie die Luft den Nimbus um Hermiones Gesicht bewegte, jede Sommersprosse und jede Kontur war ihm vertraut und kostbar. Und genau wie der Moment in der Zeit stand sein Atem still in seiner Brust. Er liebte diese Frau. Und sie liebte ihn.

In diesem einen Moment wusste er, dass alles aufhörte, was zuvor war, und alles, was noch kommen würde, auf ihn zudonnerte. Er konnte es kommen fühlen. Denn er wachte endlich auf. Und voll erwacht zu sein, war großartig.

Er sah zu, wie sich ihre klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Und dann rief ihre geliebte Stimme, und sie katapultierte ihren süßen Körper gegen seinen, und die Zeit nahm ihren Lauf in einer freudvollen Lawine von Geräusch und Gefühl wieder auf.

Und obwohl er ihre Antwort gekannt hatte, ehe sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, flossen ihr „Ja!" und die lauten Jubelrufe, die folgten, wie Honig in die plötzlich endlose Weite seiner Zukunft.

**Ende**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Vielen Dank allen Leserinnen und Lesern, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben. Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet damit so viel Spaß wie ich beim Übersetzen.

Ich freue mich über die vielen Favoriteneinträge, Empfehlungen und Kommentare und gebe das positive Feedback mit großem Vergnügen an die Autorin weiter. Danke!

Danke auch meinen beiden Betas, Sun and Stars und Fedora23, die wieder einmal akribisch Korrektur gelesen und mich auch bei dieser Geschichte auf Fehler jeder Art hingewiesen haben. Vielen lieben Dank Euch beiden für Eure Mühe!

Euch allen schöne Weihnachtstage und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!


End file.
